Fridays at Noon
by marcia993
Summary: TŁUMACZENIE. Drogi Edwarda Masena i Belli Swan krzyżują się w restauracji, w której on co piątek jada lunch. Jest przystojny, arogancki i unika miłości, a jej nie imponują rzeczy, które sprawiają, że kobiety padają mu do stóp.
1. Rozdział 1

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. ****JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST troublefollows1017.**

_Link do oryginału_: fanfiction(kropka)net /s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon

_Link do profilu_ _troublefollows1017_: fanfiction(kropka)net /u/2118282/troublefollows1017

**ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.**

* * *

><p><strong>piątek, 18 czerwca, południe<strong>

Uzupełniłam wszystkie solniczki, włożyłam kwiaty do wazonów stojących na stołach w głównej sali konsumpcyjnej, pomogłam przy krojeniu warzyw, przyjęłam zamówienia od dwóch stolików i marzyłam jedynie o tym, by mieć dziesięć minut dla siebie, które spędziłabym boso na zapleczu, czekając na jedzenie, które miałam podać. Nigdy wcześniej nie nosiłam szpilek, lecz były one częścią mojego uniformu. Wciąż nie mogłam uwierzyć, że jeszcze nie skręciłam w nich kostki.

- Bello! Tu jesteś! – krzyknęła Rosalie, kiedy zauważyła mnie tuż po wejściu do pomieszczenia. – Jessici dzisiaj nie będzie. Potrzebuję kogoś, kto obsłuży prywatny sektor.

- I chcesz, żebym to ja się tym zajęła? – spytałam z troszkę większym zaskoczeniem, niż tego oczekiwała.

Posłała mi piorunujące spojrzenie. Nie musiała niczego mówić, samo jej spojrzenie budziło we mnie grozę.

Pokręciłam głową, próbując przybrać bardziej zdecydowaną postawę. – To znaczy, oczywiście. Jestem do twoich usług, Rosalie.

Bycie kelnerką to nie zawód, który chciałam wykonywać. Raczej zawód, który _musiałam_ wykonywać, żeby zarabiać na wynajem mieszkania i móc czasami coś zjeść. Z wykształcenia byłam nauczycielką angielskiego, ale z powodu niedawnych cięć budżetowych i mojej pozycji na dnie tej całej hierarchii, zostałam zwolniona pod koniec roku szkolnego. Znalezienie nowej pracy utrudniał mi kryzys gospodarczy. Na szczęście mój współlokator, Jasper, porozmawiał ze swoją siostrą, Rosalie, i poprosił ją, by zatrudniała mnie w restauracji na obrzeżach Seattle, którą kierowała.

Nigdy nie pracowałam w restauracji, ale w liceum dobrze radziłam sobie z gotowaniem dla taty. Sądziłam, że przyjmowanie zamówień i podawanie jedzenia nie jest niczym trudnym. Nie musiałam gotować, moim obowiązkiem było jedynie roznoszenie potraw. Niestety, w Eclipse było to trochę bardziej skomplikowane. Tygodniowy okres przygotowawczy otworzył mi oczy. Musiałam zapamiętać menu, a także posiadać ogólna wiedzę w zakresie win i orientować się, z jakimi potrawami należy je podawać oraz wiedzieć, w jaki sposób są przygotowywane wszystkie dania. Ciężko było mi to pojąć. Poza tym, w restauracji panowały także zasady dotyczące serwowania posiłków. Nie miałam pojęcia, że istniały określone reguły, mówiące o tym, z której strony powinno się stać podczas podawania jedzenia i że należy pozwolić klientowi skosztować wina przed napełnieniem nim kieliszka do pełna. Czułam, że wykraczało to poza moją ligę, jednak przykładałam wszelkich starań, aby wszystko szybko opanować. Byłam bardzo ambitna i nie lubiłam nikogo zawodzić.

Zaćmienie nie było restauracją, w której bym się posiliła, z dwóch powodów. Po pierwsze: nie było mnie stać nawet na zakup deseru. Po drugie: serwowano tu potrawy, o których nigdy nie słyszałam, jak na przykład pasztet strasburski, risotto czy kukurydziane pierożki w zupie truflowej. Należałam raczej do grona osób zajadających się wegeteriańskimi burgerami i frytkami, a ostatnio przy życiu utrzymywał mnie makaron z serem. Natomiast ludzie, który odwiedzali Eclipse byli bardzo, bardzo bogaci. Jadały u nas największe osobistości Seattle: czasami byli to znani atleci, pyszni politycy lub wpływowi biznesmeni w eleganckich garniturach, którzy codziennie przewijali się przez ten lokal.

- Każdego piątku o dwunastej pan Masen rezerwuje salę na piętrze – wyjaśniła Rosalie, prowadząc mnie do prywatnej sali konsumpcyjnej. – Do obsługi wybrał Jessicę, ale ona najwidoczniej żyła z myślą, że nie wiem o weekendowym wyjeździe, który zaplanowała z chłopakiem. Sądziła, że o niczym nie mam pojęcia! Wydawało jej się, że może mnie nabrać w ostatniej chwili! Jej fałszywy telefon, w którym zapewniała mnie, że jest chora, kosztował ją tę posadę. Liczę na to, że nie trzeba ci przypominać, że wiem o wszystkim, co wyprawia personel. A jeśli ktoś tego nie rozumie, solicie się z nim rozliczam. Mam to powtórzyć, Bello?

Pokręciłam głową. Przesłanie, by nie zadzierać z Rosalie Hale, było jasne jak słońce. Całkowicie różniła się od swojego brata – była ambitna i niecierpliwa, a dodatkowo miała smykałkę do interesów, dzięki czemu doskonale nadawała się do prowadzenia restauracji. Jasper natomiast był jednym z najbardziej sympatycznych ludzi, jakich znałam. Poznaliśmy się na studiach i przyjaźniliśmy już od kilku lat. Nie tylko pomógł mi w znalezieniu pracy, ale także przygarnął mnie do siebie, kiedy brakowało mi pieniędzy na mieszkanie w pojedynkę, ratując mnie tym samym przed wstydliwym powrotem do domu taty. Będę mu za to wdzięczna do końca życia. Razem tworzyliśmy świetny duet, oczywiście platoniczny. Miał dziewczynę, Marię, która według mnie okropnie go traktowała, jednak nie mi było to oceniać.

Ruszyłam do prywatnej sali, potykając się już na pierwszym stopniu. Upadłam boleśnie na lewe kolano.

- Bello – warknęła groźnie Rosalie, jakby moje imię było przekleństwem. – Spróbuj nie przynieść sobie, a tym bardziej mi, wstydu. Pan Masen to nasz poważny klient, a dzisiaj przyszedł do nas ze swoim asystentem. Powinnaś poradzić sobie z obsługą dwóch osób. Zleciłabym to Emmettowi, lecz pan Masen woli kobiecą obsługę, a ja mam niestety tylko ciebie, więc niczego nie zepsuj.

_Niczego nie zepsuj._ Była to moja mantra.

Kelnerzy w Eclipse byli głównie płci męskiej, co mnie początkowo dziwiło. Później podliczyłam swoje napiwki. Klienci nagradzali obsługę niezwykle hojnie. Męscy pracownicy byli za nie w stanie utrzymać swoje rodziny, a ja nie miałam pojęcia, w co Jasper mnie wpakował, oferując mi swoją pomoc. Nie była to jadalnia w Forks ani nawet Red Lobster, który zawsze wydawał mi się wyszukanym lokalem.

Poszłam na górę, ostrożnie, a zarazem stanowczo przyciskając stopy do podłoża przy każdym wykonanym kroku, aby znowu nie upaść. Otworzyłam drzwi i ujrzałam dwóch mężczyzn siedzących przy długim, prostokątnym stole. Obaj byli ubrani w drogo wyglądające garnitury, a jeden z nich był znacznie starszy od drugiego. Miał krótkie włosy i krótko przystrzyżoną brodę. Był przystojnym, starszym panem, ale to jego młodszy odpowiednik zapierał dech w piersiach.

Na głowie miał potargane, brązowe włosy o miedzianym blasku, które sterczały we wszystkich kierunkach. Wyglądało to nawet na celowy zabieg. Nie mógł mieć więcej niż trzydziestu lat, prawdopodobnie był niewiele starszy ode mnie. Miał oczy tak zielone, że można je było dostrzec z drugiego końca pomieszczenia. No i ta seksowna szczęka… O rany, sam jej zarys sprawiał, że miałam ochotę ją dotknąć, najlepiej językiem.

Mężczyźni byli pochłonięci poważną rozmową i nie zwracali na mnie uwagi. Stałam cierpliwie z boku, czekając, aż zauważą moją obecność, bym mogła ich przywitać i opowiedzieć o daniu dnia.

- Przysięgam, Alec, gdybym tylko dostawał pieprzoną pięciocentówkę za każdym razem, kiedy usłyszałem dzisiaj słowo „przepraszam"… - uskarżał się młodszy mężczyzna. Według mnie powinien zachowywać się ostrożniej podczas rozmowy ze swoim szefem.

- Wiem, Edwardzie, wiem.

- To niedorzeczne – prychnął, przeczesując ręką potargane włosy. Obrócił głowę wystarczająco, by mnie zauważyć. – Czego?

_O, cholera. Mówił do mnie._

- Gdzie Jessica? Jesteśmy tu już od pięciu minut, a ona wciąż się nie pojawia.

Weszłam w głąb pomieszczenia i próbowałam się uśmiechnąć, choć byłam tak zdenerwowana, że czułam tworzący się na moim czole pot.

- Przepraszam, ale Jessici dzisiaj nie ma. Mam na imię Isabella i będę państwa obsługiwać. – Nie znosiłam pełnej wersji mojego imienia, ale Rosalie nalegała, abym to jej używała, ponieważ Isabella brzmiała bardziej formalnie.

- Widzisz! – Młody mężczyzna uderzył pięścią w stół, wprawiając srebro i szkło w drganie. – Co ci właśnie powiedziałem? „Przepraszam" to wszystko, co dzisiaj słyszę! – krzyknął.

Może i był gorący, ale wyrażenie „o gorącym temperamencie" lepiej do niego pasowało.

- Spokojnie, to nie jej wina, że Jessica dzisiaj nie pracuje. Mam rację, Isabello? – Mężczyzna, którego wzięłam za pana Masena, spojrzał na mnie i posłał mi uspokajający uśmiech.

- Tak, proszę pana – odparłam nerwowo, próbując skupić się na panie Masenie, który wydawał mi się o wiele bardziej kulturalny. Jego asystent mógłby zaczerpnąć u niego lekcję na temat traktowania ludzi, którzy podają jedzenie. Wręczyłam im menu i zaczęłam opowiadać o specjałach dnia. – Dzisiaj mamy dwa dania…

- Nie chcę o nich słyszeć – powiedział opryskliwy asystent, nawet nie otwierając karty. – Chcielibyśmy butelkę Romanée-Conti, najchętniej z 2000 roku, ale z 2004 też może być. Dla mnie sałatka z sałaty, a potem jagnięcina.

Zamrugałam kilkukrotnie, upewniając się, czy dobrze usłyszałam. Nie pamiętałam długaśnej listy naszych win, jednak wiedziałam, że to było jednym z najdroższych, jakie oferowaliśmy. Cena butelki nie wynosiła kilkuset dolarów, lecz tysiące, kilka tysięcy. Spoglądnęłam na jego szefa, by upewnić się, czy wybrany nie powinien zostać jeden z tańszych trunków, jednak pan Masen był pochłonięty przeglądaniem karty dań.

- Na początek poproszę zupę, a potem żeberka wołowe. – Posłał mi ciepły uśmiech i oddał menu. Podniosłam drugą, nieotworzoną kartę, która leżała obok asystenta o gorącym temperamencie, ponieważ podanie mi jej kosztowałoby go zbyt wiele wysiłku.

- Na pewno chce pan Romanée-Conti? – spytałam, żeby upewnić się, czy jest pewien wyboru, którego dokonał jego asystent.

- Słucham? – spytał przez zaciśnięte zęby asystent Edward. Jego zielone oczy emanowały wściekłością, do której nie byłam przyzwyczajona.

- Przepraszam, t-t-tylko się upewniałam – wyjąkałam.

Wyrzucił ręce w powietrze. – Słyszałeś, Alec? Już byłbym bogatszy o dziesięć centów!

- Edwardzie, uspokój się – powiedział z troską pan Masen. – Inaczej dostaniesz ataku serca przed trzydziestką.

- Jestem pewny, że w szkole dla kelnerek nauczyli cię, abyś przyjmowała zamówienia klientów bez zbędnych pytań – rzucił pobłażliwie asystent Edward.

Pragnęłam pogratulować mu ukończenia szkoły dla dupków z wyróżnieniem.

Jedyny dżentelmen przy tym stoliku obrócił się w moją stronę i kolejnym raz się do mnie uśmiechnął. – Wszystko, co zamawia pan Masen, mi odpowiada. Nigdy nie podważyłbym jego gustu, nawet gdybym dla niego nie pracował.

Zamarłam. Szczęka zapewne opadła mi na podłogę. Aż dziw, że nie zemdlałam. Asystent o gorącym temperamencie okazał się panem Masenem czy też może szefem o gorącym temperamencie, a starszy pan Masen, który wcale nie był panem Masenem, był w rzeczywistości panem Aleciem, asystentem o nie tak gorącym temperamencie.

- Oczywiście, przepraszam.

- Piętnaście! – ryknął prawdziwy pan Masen.

- Przepraszam – wymruczałam ponownie, kiedy mój mózg i usta przestały współpracować.

- Dwadzieścia! Możemy dobić do ćwierćdolarówki? – spytał, piorunując mnie ostrym, ognistym wzrokiem.

Pokręciłam głową i opuściłam pomieszczenie w najszybszym tempie, jaki mogłam narzucić swoim nogom. Schodziłam ze schodów i poślizgnęłam się tuż przy samym dole. Z hukiem boleśnie uderzyłam tyłkiem w przedostatni schodek. Podskoczyłam i skrzywiłam się, ruszając, by złożyć ich zamówienie i wziąć butelkę wina.

Emmett, zauważając mój upadek, podszedł do mnie.

- Nic ci nie jest?

- Nie. Moje pośladki będą jutro boleć i pewnie nie dostanę dzisiaj piętnastoprocentowego napiwku, ale poza tym wszystko gra.

- Jak ci idzie? Jessica mówi, że Masen potrafi być czasami niezłym dupkiem. Myślałem, że człowiek, który posiada miliardy dolarów, zna dobre maniery.

Moje oczy się poszerzyły. – Miliardy?

Emmett się zaśmiał. – Bells, naprawdę nie masz pojęcia, kim jest ten gość? To Edward Masen, dyrektor generalny Masen Corporation. Jest programistą, stworzył najpopularniejszy program antywirusowy na świecie. Pochodzi z bogatego domu, ale w ciągu ostatnich lat on sam zarobił więcej niż wszyscy członkowie jego rodziny razem wzięci. Słyszałem, że jego budżet oscyluje w granicach dwudziestu ośmiu miliardów. Ma dwadzieścia osiem lat i dwadzieścia osiem miliardów. Potrafisz to sobie wyobrazić?

_Dwadzieścia osiem. Miliardów. __Dolarów._ Taki zasób pieniędzy jest niepoliczalny.

- Cudownie. To wyjaśnia jego wybór wina i chęć zabicia mnie, kiedy pomyliłam go z jego asystentem. Świetnie. Po prostu świetnie.

Emmett ponownie się roześmiał. – O rany. Nie zepsuj niczego, Bello. On rezerwuje tę salę na każdy piątek na dwunastą. Będziesz miała na pieńku z Rosalie, jeśli go urazisz i przestanie tu przychodzić.

- Załapałam – odparłam, udając się w poszukiwanie naszego znawcy win. Nagle zaczęłam żałować, że Jessica i jej chłopak nie udali się na swoją głupią wycieczkę dzień później.

Eric, nasz ekspert w dziedzinie win, wręczył mi niedorzecznie drogi trunek i po raz setny przypomniał, żebym odstawiła go na kilka minut przed podaniem klientom. Niosłam warty czterdzieści pięć setek dolarów alkohol po schodach niczym własne dziecko. Gdybym upadła i rozbiła butelkę, byłabym spłukana. Rosalie wyrzuciłaby mnie z pracy, a dodatkowo skonfiskowałaby moją następną wypłatę i pozwałaby mnie do sądu, który także by mnie wiele kosztował.

O dziwo, udało mi się dojść na górę bez problemu. Nalałam niesamowicie drogiego wina do kieliszków i odstawiłam je na kilka minut. Podałam przystawki, a potem wręczyłam mu jego kieliszek, aby mógł zasmakować trunku i zdecydować, czy go akceptuje.

Edward Masen wpatrywał się w kieliszek, po czym nim delikatnie potrząsnął, by pomieszać czerwone wino. Uniósł je i powąchał, a następnie przyłożył do ust. Byłam zahipnotyzowana. Chociaż zachowywał się jak skończony dupek, miał ładne usta. Wziął łyk alkoholu, ale go nie przełknął. Zmoczył język winem. Patrzyłam, jak je połyka, a potem kosztuje kolejny raz. Przykułam wzrok do jego ust. Chciałam go odwrócić, ale nie byłam w stanie. Wysunął język i oblizał dolną wargę. Nie lubiłam ani jego, ani jego postawy dwudziestoośmiomiliardera, ale według mnie usta miał idealne. Odłożył kieliszek i pokiwał głową na znak akceptacji. Uzupełniłam go, a potem nalałam wina jego asystentowi.

Przez resztę lunchu udało mi się nie popełnić kolejnej gafy. Zaserwowałam dania, nie dając przy tym liczącemu centów panu Masenowi kolejnego powodu do krzyczenia na mnie. Czułam się pewna siebie i miałam nadzieję na zdobycie całkiem przyzwoitego napiwku - gdyby wynosił dziesięć procent, jego wartość przekraczałaby pięćset dolarów. Jak na jedną godzinę pracy nie miałam zamiaru narzekać. Nagle wyjazd Jessici na wakację nie wydawał się taki straszny.

Wszystko szło zgodnie z planem, więc chyba powinnam się była spodziewać, że sprawy się pokomplikują. Ku mojemu nieszczęściu, kiedy podałam desery i odeszłam, aby napełnić szklanki wodą, pan Masen wrzeszczał na kogoś, z kim rozmawiał przez swojego Blackberry. Wziął łyk wina, po czym położył kieliszek niebezpiecznie blisko krawędzi.

Gdy sięgnęłam po jego szklankę, krzyknął: - Nie!

Zdziwiłam się. Nie wiedziałam, czy mówi do mnie, czy do osoby, z którą prowadził rozmowę telefoniczną. Szybko odsunęłam rękę, uderzając w jego kieliszek z bardzo, bardzo drogim, czerwonym winem, które wylało się na jego jasnoszarą, i zapewne bardzo drogą, nogawkę.

- O, Boże! Tak mi przykro! – Chwyciłam serwetkę, a on z powrotem usiadł na krześle.

- Jasna cholera! – wykrzyczał.

No to tyle, jeśli chodzi o moje szczęście.

- Przepraszam, zaskoczył mnie pan. Nie byłam pewna, czy mówił pan do mnie. Przepraszam.

- Muszę kończyć, Peter. Niekompetentna obsługa tutaj, w Eclipse, właśnie poplamiła wartym cztery i pół tysiąca dolarów winem mój warty osiem tysięcy garnitur od Caraceniego. Przygotuj wszystko na mój powrót do biura.

Odłożył telefon i wyrwał mi serwetkę z ręki.

- Strasznie przepraszam – mówiłam, drżącym głosem. Zginę dzisiaj z rąk Edwarda lub ewentualnie Rosalie. - Mogę przynieść wodę sodową.

- Ani się waż! – wrzasnął. – Nie chcę od ciebie niczego oprócz rachunku! Koniec rozmowy!

Przytaknęłam i poszłam na dół, aby przynieść to, o co prosił. Starałam się ze wszystkich sił, by powstrzymać łzy. Był wściekły, a zdenerwowani ludzie zawsze budzili we mnie niepokój. Nie lubiłam doprowadzać ludzi do szału, przez większość czasu starałam się pozostawać niezauważona.

Kiedy wróciłam, pan Masen siedział na innym krześle, pocierając plamę na spodniach naszą białą serwetką. Wyglądał, jakby opatrywał ranę. Nie byłam fanką krwi, więc czułam wdzięczność, że to tylko wino.

- Jeszcze raz przepraszam. Mogę pokryć koszty pralni – zaoferowałam grzecznie. Sądziłam, że to dobre posunięcie, a moja skrucha była widoczna.

- Cholera, to oczywiste, że za nią zapłacisz! – rzucił.

- Edwardzie – napomniał go jego asystent.

Czułam w kącikach oczu ukłucia łez. – Bardzo przepraszam.

Złapał skórzany folder z rachunkiem i wsunął w niego platynową, firmową kartę American Express. Gdy z nią wróciłam, szybko podpisał swoim nazwiskiem paragon i wyszedł, nawet na mnie nie spoglądając. Po prostu wstał i piorunem wystrzelił w stronę drzwi.

- Dziękuję za cudowny lunch, Isabello – powiedział asystent Alec, wychodząc i posyłając mi swój słodki uśmiech. Dlaczego taki miły mężczyzna pracował dla takiego palanta?

Natychmiast sięgnęłam po podpisany rachunek i zobaczyłam, że nie zostałam nagrodzona napiwkiem. W porządku. Oby to starczyło na pokrycie rachunku za pralnię. Oczywiście nie miałam bladego pojęcia, ile kosztuje wyczyszczenie wartego osiem tysięcy garnituru. Kto w ogóle kupuje tak drogie ciuchy? Nawet mój samochód był tańszy.

Miliarderzy. _A nie_. Multimiliarderzy. Właśnie oni nabywają garnitury po osiem tysięcy każdy i jedzą lunch za pięć.

Podczas reszty zmiany starałam się wyrzucić z głowy Edwarda Masena, jego okropny temperament, perfekcyjne usta i seksowną szczękę oraz wściekłe spojrzenie i pragnienie, aby pozbierać pięciocentówki od wszystkich, którzy go przepraszają. Odwalałam kawał dobrej roboty. Przynajmniej przez dwie godziny, dopóki nie zostałam wezwana do punktu składania zamówień.

- Isabella? – spytał mężczyzna, którego nie rozpoznałam.

- Tak – odpowiedziałam ostrożnie.

- Pan Masen prosił, aby to pani przekazać – odrzekł z uśmiechem podobnym do tego, jaki przesłał mi asystent Alec, gdy opuszczał lokal. Obaj patrzyli na mnie ze współczuciem. To ja powinnam im współczuć, bo musieli pracować codziennie dla pana Masena. Ja robiłam to jedynie przez godzinę, ale już wtedy miałam tego dosyć. Wręczył mi kopertę z napisanym na niej uroczym pismem moim imieniem.

Ciekawa, co wszechmogący pan Masen ma mi do przekazania w kilka godzin po naszym katastroficznym spotkaniu, wsunęłam palec za róg i rozerwałam kopertę. Może miał wyrzuty sumienia przez nienagrodzenie mnie napiwkiem. To byłoby miłe. Wyciągnęłam ze środka kawałek papieru I westchnęłam w szoku na jego widok.

- Co to? – zapytała Angela, jedna z hostess.

- Rachunek na pięćdziesiąt siedem dolarów za jednogodzinne korzystanie z pralni!

- Czemu ktoś dał ci rachunek za pralnię? – Angela odzwierciedlała moje zmieszanie.

Pozbawił mnie ogromnego napiwku, a w zamian za to wręczył rachunek za wyczyszczenie jego spodni? Ten facet miał więcej pieniędzy,niż widziałam przez całe swoje życie, a mimo to chciał, żebym mu je zwróciła? Nigdy nie odczuwałam tak wielkiej wściekłości. Miałam ochotę wyrzucić to cholerstwo do śmieci i pozwolić, aby wysyłał do mnie swoich asystentów, którzy domagaliby się zwrotu jego pięćdziesięciu siedmiu dolarów, bo ja ich nie zapłacę.

W piątki pracowałam jedynie do czwartej. Bardziej doświadczeni pracownicy obsługiwali lokal wieczorami, a wtedy dochody były większe. Nie ukrywam, że bardzo by mi się one przydały po tym, jak Edward Masen wyczyścił moje konto do zera.

Im dłużej o nim myślałam, tym bardziej byłam wściekła. Kto płaci pięćdziesiąt siedem dolarów za czyszczenie spodni? To zdzierstwo! Spojrzałam na rachunek, został on opłacony tą samą kartą, której Edward użył podczas lunchu. Wybór szybkiego, godzinnego prania podwyższył cenę. Odebranie ich i zwrócenie przez pracownika pralni również. Tak samo jak i ostrożność przy obchodzeniu się z super drogimi spodniami.

_Szaleństwo._ Był w błędzie, jeśli sądził, że pokryję koszty pralni. Zauważyłam, że dołączył do rachunku wizytówkę, żebym wiedziała, gdzie odesłać pieniądze.

Edward A. Masen, dyrektor generalny

Masen Corporation

1201 Third Avenue, Suite 5400

Seattle, WA 98101

Wsunęłam obie rzeczy do kieszeni i przebrałam buty. Przez ramię przewiesiłam torbę, którą oplotłam całe swoje ciało, a następnie policzyłam otrzymane napiwki, które mogłyby być o wiele wyższe. Było pochmurnie, lecz temperatura była całkiem przyjemna. Idąc na przystanek, ominęłam bank i wtedy wpadł mi do głowy doskonały pomysł. Doszłam do wniosku, że jednak zwrócę Edwardowi Masenowi jego pieniądze, lecz zrobię to w taki sposób, że zacznie żałować tego, że nakazał mi to zrobić.

* * *

><p>Dostanie się na pięćdziesiąte czwarte piętro nie było tak łatwe, jak to sobie wyobrażałam. Byłam obcą osobą w obcym świecie. Moja torba została przeszukana, a ja miałam na sobie białą, elegancką koszulę, jedwabny, czerwony krawat, czarną spódnicę, czarne rajstopy i czarne trampki. Każda osoba przebywająca w lobby posiadała przepustkę otrzymaną od ochrony i finezyjną teczkę. Zapisałam się do księgi gości i pokazałam swoje prawo jazdy, aby wpuszczono mnie do cholernej windy. Kiedy dotarłam na piętro należące do Masen Corporation, napotkałam na swojej drodze przeszkody. Powinnam pomyśleć o tym, jak trudne może być dostanie się do szefa wielkiej organizacji.<p>

- Ale jest pani umówiona? – spytał ponownie mężczyzna siedzący za biurkiem.

- Nie do końca, jednak pan Masen prosił, abym mu coś dostarczyła – odrzekłam, świadoma faktu, że zapewne nie wyglądałam jak jedna z osób, która mogłaby przynieść panu Masenowi coś innego niż kawę.

- Wezwę jego asystentkę – oznajmił podirytowany pracownik.

Usiadłam ostrożnie w poczekalni, starając się nie dotknąć niczego, co kazałby mi odkupić zdenerwowany pan Masen. Dookoła znajdowały się ładne wazony i interesujące dzieła sztuki. Ciekawiło mi, czy kosztowały miliony dolarów, czy też zostały zakupione hurtowo w IKEI.

- Mogę w czymś pomoc? – zapytała po kilku minutach miła kobieta. Ile osób potrzeba do asystowania dupkowi? Wyglądało na to, że co najmniej dwie.

Podniosłam się z wysiłkiem. Moja torba była przeraźliwie ciężka, a jej zawartość brzęczała z powodu ruchu. Asystentka spojrzała na nią, jakby znajdowała się w niej bomba.

- Um, przyszłam, żeby zobaczyć się z panem Masenem. Nazywam się Bel… Isabella. Isabella Swan. Pracuje w Eclipse, gdzie pan Masen dzisiaj jadł. Jestem tu, aby zwrócić mu pieniądze. Przypadkowo wylałam na jego spodnie kieliszek wina i zaoferowałam, że zapłacę za pralnię. Chciałam przyjść i oddać mu dzisiejsze napiwki.

Wyraz jej twarzy był bezcenny. Miło było zobaczyć, że nie tylko ja uważałam za dziwne zmuszanie kelnerki do płacenia za miliardera.

Posłała mi jeden z tych słodkich, matczynych uśmiechów, jakbym była niewinnym dzieckiem. – Kochanie, jestem pewna, że pan Masen jest w stanie pokryć koszty pralni. Przyjście tu naprawdę nie było konieczne.

- Och, ale pan Masen przysłał mi już za nią rachunek. Prosił o to.

_Och, tak. __Sam się o to prosił…_

- Pan Masen poprosił, abyś zapłaciła za jego pranie? Przysłał ci za to rachunek? – spytała miła pani asystentka, którą kompletnie zatkało.

- Mam go tutaj – powiedziałam, wyciągnęłam go z kieszeni i wręczyłam kobiecie. Była do niego dołączona wizytówka.

Spojrzała na papier i oddała mi go, a jej usta lekko opadły w szoku.

- Może po prostu dasz mi te pieniądze, a ja zobaczę, czy zostaną przyjęte? – Wyciągnęła rękę, licząc, że naprawdę wręczę jej pięćdziesiąt siedem dolarów.

- Bardzo zależy mi na tym, aby wręczyć je osobiście i móc jeszcze raz przeprosić pana Masena – poprosiłam najsłodszym głosem, na jaki potrafiłam się zdobyć.

Przez chwilę rozważała moją prośbę, po czym wskazała, bym za nią szła. Użyła specjalnej karty, aby otworzyć drzwi, a następnie ruszyłyśmy wzdłuż korytarza i wstąpiłyśmy w inny biurowy obszar. Zaczęłam się strasznie denerwować i boleśnie przygryzać dolną wargę.

Skręciłyśmy w kolejny korytarz, gdzie wcisnęła klawisz windy. Weszłyśmy do środka, a ona wsadziła kartę w jakąś szczelinę, która zamknęła za nami drzwi. Po chwili otworzyły się ponownie, a my znów zaczęłyśmy iść. Na tym piętrze było bardzo przestronnie. Podłogi były zrobione z marmury, a ściany miały odcień granatu. Wszędzie było wiele drewnianych zdobień i uformowań, których nie dało rady nie zauważyć. A arcydzieła na ścianach zdecydowanie nie pochodziły z IKEI.

- Proszę tu poczekać – powiedziała miła asystentka, po czym wsadziła kartę do następnego czytnika i weszła gdzieś przed wielkie, podwójne, drewniane drzwi.

To miejsce było niesamowite. Widać było, że dobrze robił, inwestując swoje miliardy dolarów w wystrój wnętrz. Próbowałam wsunąć rękę pod pasek torby, który boleśnie uciskał mnie w ramię, mając przy tym nadzieję, że przyniesie mi to odrobinę ulgi.

Asystentka nie przyszła po mnie, ale zrobił to za nią asystent Alec, ciepło się ze mną witając.

- Isabello, miło cię znów widzieć. – Zaoferował mi rękę, a ja nią niezręcznie potrząsnęłam.

- Chcę zwrócić panu Masenowi pieniądze za pralnię i ponownie przeprosić – wyjaśniłam, mimo że jego współczujące spojrzenie świadczyło o tym, że wiedział, po co przyszłam.

- Naprawdę nie powinnaś tego robić. Pan Masen ma po prostu zły dzień. Kiedy ochłonie, będzie się z tym źle czuł.

- To żaden kłopot, naprawdę. Rodzice nauczyli mnie, że długi trzeba spłacać.

- Mogę mu je przekazać osobiście, jeśli chcesz – zaoferował Alec, wyciągając rękę, jak to wcześniej uczyniła asystentka.

- Chciałabym je oddać osobiście.

Alec westchnął w porażce. Wsadził kartę do czytnika i otworzył drzwi, przytrzymując je, bym mogła wejść pierwsza. Znana mi asystentka siedziała za biurkiem i wyglądała na nieco zdenerwowaną.

- Tędy – powiedział Alec, prowadząc mnie do kolejnych drzwi.

Zapukał, a ktoś ze środka krzyknął: - Wejdź!

Alec otworzył drzwi i zapowiedział moje przybycie, jakbym składała wizytę rodzinie królewskiej. Isabella Swan, panna Forks, i Edward Masen, król dupków.

- Panna Isabella Swan przyszła się z panem zobaczyć.

Edward Masen uniósł wzrok znad papierów, wprawiając moje serce w szybsze bicie. Na jego widok straciłam całą pewność siebie, z jaką tu przyszłam. Na chwilę na jego twarzy zagościło zaskoczenie, ale potem przekształciło się ono w rozbawienie. Jego usta ułożyły się w coś na kształt przekrzywionego uśmiechu.

- Dziękuję ci, Alec – odparł niemalże z sympatią w głosie.

Po tych słowach asystent Alec opuścił pomieszczenie, zostawiając mnie sam na sam z Edwardem. Starałam się unormować swój oddech, by ze stresu nie zemdleć na jego oczach. Wydawało mi się, że byłam duża i dzielna, ale nagle poczułam się mała i głupiutka.

- Nie spodziewałem się, że cię zobaczę, Isabello. Zaskakujesz mnie, a to nie zdarza się zbyt często. – Wciąż się uśmiechał. Jego zewnętrzna strona była naprawdę piękna i łatwo można było się nią oczarować. Niewielu ludzi wyglądało tak jak on, może jedynie tylko modele i gwiazdy filmowe. Jednak przyszłam tu z konkretnego powodu, a nie po to, by ślinić się na jego widok. Przyszłam, aby przypomnieć mu o jego brzydkim wnętrzu.

- Chciałam jeszcze raz bardzo przeprosić. – Sięgnęłam do torby, a jego uśmiech momentalnie zniknął. Może nie ufał ochronie, która miała przejrzeć jej zawartość, może myślał, że przyszłam tu, aby go zabić.

Wyciągnęłam błyszczącą pięciocentówkę i położyłam ją na jego biurku. – Przepraszam za oblanie pana spodni. – Wyciągnęłam kolejną monetę. – Przepraszam za niespełnienie pańskich standardów. Szkoła dla kelnerek była cholernie trudna. – I następną. – Przykro mi, że jest pan bezczelnym dupkiem, któremu wydaje się, że może na wszystkich krzyczeć i ich stresować, podczas gdy te osoby robią wszystko, aby zarobić na swoje utrzymanie, bo nie każdego stać na kupno wartego osiem tysięcy dolarów garnituru czy alkoholu, którego butelka kosztuje cztery tysiące dolarów. Niektórzy muszą oszczędzać każdy zarobiony pieniądz.

Podniosłam klapę torby i wysypałam jej całą zawartość na jego biurko. Dokładnie tysiąc sto czterdzieści pięciocentówek. Rozsypały się one po całym meblu, przykrywając leżące na nim papiery i akta.

- Pięćdziesiąt siedem dolarów. Wierzę, że właśnie tyle kosztowało wyczyszczenie pana spodni. Myślę, że jesteśmy kwita.

Wychodząc z biura, nie potrafiłam powstrzymać uśmiechu. Jego mina była warta każdej pięciocentówki.


	2. Rozdział 2

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. ****JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST troublefollows1017.**

_Link do oryginału_: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon

_Link do profilu_ _troublefollows1017_: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/2118282/troublefollows1017

**ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.**

* * *

><p><strong>piątek, 25 czerwca, południe<br>**

- Rosalie cię szuka – ostrzegł mnie Emmett, gdy wyszłam z toalety.

Westchnęłam mimowolnie.

- Nie rób tego przy niej – powiedział z uśmiechem ukazującym dołeczki w jego policzkach.

Nie wiedziałam, dlaczego Rosalie mnie potrzebowała. Wybiło już prawie południe, a ja byłam zajęta obsługą dwóch stolików i czekaniem na zamówione przystawki. Nie miałam zamiaru ich zaniedbać. Zanim udałam się do łazienki, przyniosłam im z baru nowe napoje. Wszystko szło jak po maśle.

Zerknęłam do sali konsumpcyjnej. Wszystko przebiegało zgodnie z planem. Nikt nie sprawiał wrażenia nieszczęśliwego czy zniecierpliwionego. Poszłam w stronę kuchni, aby znaleźć Rosalie i sprawdzić, czy jedzenie jest już gotowe. Kiedy ją minęłam, schodziła ze schodów prowadzących do prywatnej jadalni.

- Tu jesteś – jęknęła.

- Emmett mówił, że mnie szukasz? – niewzruszona jej wieczną frustracją spytałam najradośniej, jak potrafiłam.

- Dzisiaj znowu obsługujesz prywatna salę.

- Co? – wrzasnęłam. – Nie, nie, nie. Nie powinnam tam pracować w tym tygodniu.

- Pan Masen poprosił o ciebie. Nie wiem, czemu to zrobił. Ostatnio był bardzo niezadowolony z twoich usług. Sugerowałam mu kogoś innego, ale praktycznie żądał twojej obecności.

Dlaczego Edward Masen chciał, żebym go ponownie obsługiwała? Żeby ukarać mnie za mój wybryk? Kąciki moich ust uniosły się na wspomnienie wyrazu jego twarzy i wszystkich pięciocentówek, które rozsypały się po biurku. Skoro chciał, abym go obsługiwała, pewnie zamierzał uprzykrzyć mi następną godzinę mojego życia. Mina szybko mi zrzedła.

- Mam już dwa stoliki. Proszę, nie każ mi tego robić. On mnie nienawidzi. _Naprawdę_ mnie nienawidzi. Chyba nie chcemy stracić takiego klienta. Ktoś inny powinien go obsłużyć, proszę – błagałam bezskutecznie.

- Spróbuj tym razem zasłużyć sobie na napiwek – odpowiedziała, machając ręką. Odeszła, nawet nie rozpatrując mojej prośby.

Tupnęłam nogą niczym dziecko i poszłam do kuchni, aby odebrać jedzenie dla innych stolików. Unikanie pana Masena nie zanadto by mi pomogło, jedynie stworzyłoby mu okazję, żeby kolejny raz mnie potwornie potraktować.

Kiedy uporałam się ze stolikami, niechętnie skierowałam się na piętro. Po zaczerpnięciu głębokiego oddechu otworzyłam drzwi. Dzisiaj panu Masenowi towarzyszyła większa grupa współpracowników. Znajdowały się przy nim cztery kobiety i dwóch mężczyzn, wśród nich asystent Alec. Jedna z kobiet mówiła o czymś, przykuwając tym samym uwagę reszty.

Gdy tylko przekroczyłam próg, pan Masen na mnie spojrzał. Dziś jego zielone oczy sprawiały wrażenie łagodniejszych. Jego usta ułożyły się w ten sam rozbawiony uśmiech, który widziałam tydzień temu w jego gabinecie. Przełknęłam ciężko, żałując, że przed przyjściem tu nie napiłam się wody. Momentalnie zaschło mi w gardle, a moje emocje sięgnęły zenitu.

Odwrócił wzrok, kierując go na kobietę, która kończyła mówić.

- Denali powinny być gotowe w połowie sierpnia.

- W połowie sierpnia? – spytał sceptycznie pan Masen.

Kobieta o włosach koloru truskawkowego blondu, które spięła w kok, przytaknęła. – Tak, jeśli prognozy Kate okażą się prawidłowe.

- Och, moje prognozy z całą pewnością są prawidłowe – zapewniła brunetka.

- W tym tygodniu mam umówione spotkanie z kimś ważnym. Nie chcę składać obietnic, których nie będę mógł dotrzymać, Tanyo – rzekł, ciągle zwracając się do blondynki, choć co chwilę zerkał na mnie.

- Denali będą gotowe w połowie sierpnia. Obiecuję.

- Obiecujesz? – krzyknął, ponownie zwracając na siebie jej uwagę. Nie potrafiłam rozgryźć jego nastroju. W jednej minucie wyglądał na zadowolonego, a w następnej już nie tak bardzo. Nie potrafiłabym dla niego pracować. Rosalie przynajmniej zawsze zachowywała się jak suka. Edward Masen miał za to poważne wahania nastrojów.

- Obiecuję.

- Gdybym tylko dostawał pięciocentówkę za każdym razem, kiedy ktoś składa mi obietnicę, której nie może spełnić, miałbym cholernie dużo tych pieprzonych pięciocentówek. A mam już wystarczająco.

Nie chciałam tego robić, lecz zerknęłam w jego stronę. Oczywiście patrzył prosto na mnie, a na jego twarzy znów gościł łobuzerski uśmiech. Mimowolnie odwzajemniłam ten gest. _Rzeczywiście miał sporo pięciocentówek_.

- Zamówmy coś do picia – powiedział, przytakując w moim kierunku.

Ten lunch przebiegł o wiele lepiej niż poprzedni. Długo dyskutowano o sprawach zawodowych, a to na szczęście nie podnosiło ciśnienia panu Masenowi. Udało mi się podać jedzenie i napoje, nie wylewając ich. Kilkakrotnie przyłapałam pana Masena na zerkaniu w moją stronę, a jego oczy śledziły mnie dookoła pomieszczenia. Nie chciałam, by to na mnie wpływało, jednak moje serce zaczynało bić szybciej za każdym razem, gdy nasze spojrzenia się spotykały.

Gdy wracałam z rachunkiem, pan Masen rozmawiał przed salą przez telefon. Jedną ręką trzymał komórkę, drugą nieustannie przeczesywał włosy.

- Naprawdę mnie, kurwa, nie obchodzi, co on powiedział! Właśnie tym się zajmuje. Gra w te swoje gierki. Boże, gdybym tylko był w stanie zatuszować morderstwo – wyszeptał mrocznie. Potem się obrócił i zobaczył, że idę po schodach. _Wkurzony Edward znowu w akcji wraz ze swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem_. Odwrócił się do mnie plecami. – Załatw to. Odkryj, kto to był, i nie waż się do mnie dzwonić, jeśli ci się to nie uda. Chyba właśnie za to płacę ci te pieprzone pieniądze, nie mam racji?

Dotarłam na górę, licząc, że uda mi się wejść do pomieszczenia przed nim. Sięgnęłam do klamki, w tym samym czasie co on. Dotykając go, poczułam przebiegającą przez nas iskrę, która spowodowała, że odsunęłam rękę. Spuściłam wzrok. Bałam się spojrzeć mu w oczy, bo już i tak chciał, aby ktoś zginął, a co więcej, to on chciał zabić tę osobę.

Otworzył drzwi i czekał na mnie.

- Dalej, Isabello! Nie będę tu stał przez cały dzień! – warknął, ponieważ się nie ruszałam. Popatrzyłam na niego i ujrzałam w jego oczach gniew i frustrację, które i ja odczuwałam.

Szybko przekroczyłam próg, a on ruszył za mną. Położyłam rachunek naprzeciw jego krzesła i zaczęłam zbierać talerze po deserze. Oddał mi folder ze swoją kartą kredytową, a ja wzięłam go bez podnoszenia na niego wzroku.

Czy naprawdę oczekiwałam, że będzie miły? Nie był. Miał problemu z pohamowaniem gniewu. Choć dzisiaj zachowywał się inaczej, zdawałam sobie z tego sprawę. Edward Masen był zepsutym do szpiku kości tyranem. Nie mogłam o tym zapominać.

Zwróciłam mu rachunek i posprzątałam resztę talerzy, pytając, czy ktoś czegoś jeszcze potrzebuje. Kiedy wszyscy oznajmili, że niczego nie chcą, czekałam na dole, aż opuszczą lokal. Na górze spędzili jeszcze około dziesięciu, piętnastu minut, a ja zaczęłam się zastanawiać, czy nie zmienili zdania. Nim odważyłam się, by to sprawdzić i ponownie stawić czoła panu Masenowi, jego towarzysze zaczęli schodzić ze schodów.

- Życzę udanego weekendu – mówiłam, kiedy mnie mijali. Wiele osób życzyło mi tego samego lub w zamian przytakiwało i uśmiechało się.

Asystent Alec i pan Masen nie znajdowali się w gronie ludzi, którzy wychodzili. Poszłam obsłużyć stolik w głównej sali, a gdy wróciłam, ta dwójka znajdowała się u dołu schodów.

- Lunch był wyśmienity, Isabello. Proszę, przekaż nasze gratulacje szefowi kuchni – powiedział Alec, posyłając mi swój klasyczny, pełen współczucia uśmiech.

- Tak zrobię. Życzę miłego weekendu – odparłam, kolejny raz unikając kontaktu wzrokowego z panem Wściekłym.

On jednak tego nie robił. Pochylił głowę w moją stronę.

- Proszę, powiedz pannie Hale, żeby nie była dla ciebie zbyt nieuprzejma – wyszeptał, wręczając mi folder z rachunkiem.

Ośmieliłam się na niego spojrzeć. Uśmiechał się z przebiegłym błyskiem w oku. Jęknęłam wewnętrzni, myśląc, co to mogło oznaczać. Rosalie nie miała powodów, aby być się na mnie złościć. Niczego nie zrobiłam, zwłaszcza jemu. Jedynie niechcący przerwałam jego prywatną rozmowę.

Wróciłam do kasy, aby nabić jego zapłatę i ku własnemu zaskoczeniu zobaczyłam, że przegródka na napiwek była pusta. Czułam, jak ogarniała mnie gorączka wściekłości. Jak śmiał? Jak śmiał nie dać mi napiwku dwa razy pod rząd? Miałam ochotę za nim pobiec i zobaczyć, czy jeszcze tam jest, czy czeka na swoją głupią limuzynę, która zabierze go do jego głupiego biura. To była jego zemsta za pięciocentówki. Poprosił Rosalie, abym to ja go obsługiwała, bo chciał mnie ukarać.

- Hej, co się dzieje? – spytał Emmett. Nie zauważyłam, kiedy podszedł, bo po mojej twarzy spływały gorące, mokre łzy.

- Nic. Powinnam się cieszyć. Właśnie to powinno się dziać.

Spojrzał na mnie z zaciekawieniem. – Cieszyć się z jakiego powodu?

- Że pan Masen ponownie nie dał mi napiwku. Ale to nic takiego – stwierdziłam, wycierając z policzków bezcelowe łzy. – Cieszę się, bo nie ma mowy, żebym znowu obsługiwała prywatną salę. Nie po tym, jak dwukrotnie mnie wykiwał. Rosalie nie może mnie do tego zmusić.

- Nikogo teraz nie oblałaś? – zapytał. Kiedy posłałam mu mordercze spojrzenie, skulił się.

- Nie, nikogo nie oblałam! Dałam sobie radę. Nie miał powodów, by mnie nie nagrodzić. Nie za moją obsługę. – Doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, że nie chodziło o dzisiejszy dzień.

Emmett objął mnie jednym ze swoich wielkich ramion. – Przykro mi, Bells. To gówniana sprawa. Powinnaś porozmawiać o tym z Rose. Zrozumie. Zależy jej na dobrej obsłudze klientów, ale nie pozwoli, żeby ktoś pogrywał sobie z jej personelem, a potem uchodziło mu to płazem.

Przytaknęłam i zgodziłam się z nią porozmawiać. Akurat schodziła ze schodów, podczas gdy ja kierowałam się w stronę głównej sali.

- Co żeś zrobiła? – wysyczała przez zaciśnięte zęby. Gdyby wzrok zabijał, już byłabym martwa.

- Nic, o co chodzi? – Przypomniałam sobie ostatnie słowa Masena. _Proszę, powiedz pannie Hale, żeby nie była dla ciebie zbyt nieuprzejma_. Czy on jej coś powiedział? Co mógł jej powiedzieć?

- Byłaś tam? – spytała, wskazując na piętro.

- Nie po tym, jak klienci opuścili budynek – odparłam, próbując dojść do tego, co było nie tak.

- To pomieszczenie jest zarezerwowane na dzisiejszy wieczór. Radzę ci je posprzątać przed moim powrotem. Rozumiesz?

- Tak, oczywiście – rzekłam skołowana.

Rosalie szybko ode mnie odeszła, a ja udałam się na górę, żeby zobaczyć, o czym gadała, do cholery. Zabrałam ze stołu prawie wszystko, nim gościu od sprzątania zdążył wejść po schodach. Co takiego mógł zrobić Masen, żeby ją tak wkurzyć?

Otworzyłam drzwi I od razu zrozumiałam, co ją tak rozwścieczyło. Pięciometrowy stół był pokryty wzdłuż i wszerz centówkami. Było ich tak wiele, że znajdowały się jeszcze na krzesłach i podłodze. Były wszędzie. Uniosłam rękę i przyłożyłam ją do ust, po czym zaczęłam się histerycznie śmiać.

Sprytnie, panie Masen, sprytnie.

* * *

><p>- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że dał ci sto tysięcy centów napiwku? – Jasperowi ciężko było uwierzyć w coś takiego, kiedy popijał swoje piwo.<p>

- Zostawił mi jeszcze ogromne pojemniki, w których je pewnie przyniósł, i wózek, abym mogła je zwieźć na dół. Musiałam poprosić Emmetta, żeby poszedł ze mną do banku, bo sama nie dałabym sobie z tym rady. Mówił, że każdy z pojemników ważył około dziewięćdziesięciu kilo. Kasjer w banku strasznie się wkurzył.

- Tysiąc dolarów napiwku w centówkach. To komiczne – zaśmiał się Jasper, odchylając głowę do tyłu. – O wiele lepsze niż numer z pięciocentówkami.

Masen bez wątpienia mnie przebił. A niech go szlag.

Jasper i ja dobrze się bawiliśmy, spędzając wieczór na mieście. Maria, dzięki znajomościom z bramkarzem, zabrała nas do ekskluzywnego klubu. Tańczyła z przyjaciółkami, a Jasper i ja rozmawialiśmy o tym, co nam się przydarzyło w tym tygodniu. Nie przepadałam za chodzeniem po klubach, ale Jasper namówił mnie, abym z nimi poszła, obiecując, że będzie przy mnie.

- Powinieneś zobaczyć, jak rozwścieczona była twoja siostra.

- To akurat potrafię sobie wyobrazić – zachichotał. – Uwierz, że zacznie podwyższać mu ceny, jeśli dalej będzie odwalał takie numery.

- Nie obchodzi mnie to. Oby tylko mnie za to nie winiła – odparłam, ścierając wilgoć z własnej butelki piwa. – Jestem pewna, że już nie będzie kazała mi obsługiwać pana Masena w piątkowe południa. Przynajmniej taka z tego korzyść.

- Za żadnych więcej piątkowych południ! – Jasper uniósł swoje piwo i pochylił je w moją stronę.

Stuknęliśmy się butelkami. – Alleluja! – krzyknęłam.

- Jaz, chodź ze mną zatańczyć. – Maria wślizgnęła się na miejsce obok niego. Wysunęła dolną wargę i władczo objęła go rękoma.

- Nie mogę zostawić Belli samej – zaprotestował.

Maria przewróciła oczyma. Nie byłam jej ulubioną znajomą. W zasadzie nawet podsłuchałam, jak próbowała przekonać Jaspera, że nie uda jej się załatwić wejściówek do klubu, jeśli z nimi pójdę. Wtedy Jasper zagroził, że zostanie ze mną w domu, a Maria po chwili dąsania się zmieniła ton głosu.

- Nie przejmuj się mną, nic mi nie będzie – zapewniłam go. Wiedziałam, że nie lubił tańczyć, ale nie chciałam jeszcze bardziej denerwować Marii.

- Da sobie radę. Może nawet się jej poszczęści i jakiś facet zacznie ją podrywać, co jest mało prawdopodobne, kiedy będziesz przesiadywał z nią przez cały wieczór. To miejsce przyciąga elitę Seattle. Może znajdzie sobie jakiegoś podstarzałego gościa i stanie się jego utrzymanką.

Prawda wyszła na jaw. Marii nie podobało się, że mieszkałam z Jasperem. Chociaż sprawiedliwie płaciłam za czynsz, sądziła, że wykorzystuję Jaspera finansowo.

- Mario, nie mów tak – rzucił rozdrażniony Jasper.

- Jak? – spytała, udając niewinną.

Pokręciłam głową i posłałam Jasperowi uśmiech. – Zatańcz ze swoją dziewczyną, Jaz. Mam kieszeń pełną centów. Może jeden z nich przyniesie mi szczęście i pomoże w znalezieniu faceta.

Jasper wiedział, że nie miałam ochoty nikogo sobie szukać. Ostatnie randki, na których byłam, okazały się klapą, a nie spotykałam się z nikim na poważnie od czasu Mike'a Newtona. Zerwaliśmy tuż po zakończeniu szkoły. On przeprowadził się do Kalifornii, gdzie zaczął pracę, a ja zostałam w Seattle. Nie łączyło nas wystarczająco silne uczucie, żebyśmy kontynuowali nasz związek na odległość. Początkowo smuciłam się, że Mike nie był „tym jedynym". Jestem pewna, że gdybym go poznała, zorientowałabym się, że to właśnie on.

Jasper niechętnie udał się z Marią nie parkiet, a ja siedziałam przy stoliku, sącząc Bud Lighta – moje piwo. Bez niego wieczór nie zapowiadał się taki fajny. Kilka przyjaciółek Marii wróciło do stolika, a ja przeprosiłam je i udałam się do baru po kolejny napój.

Stałam tam, czekając, aż barman mnie zauważy. Oczywiście fakt, że mój dekolt nie kończył się przy pępku, a spódnica równo z pośladkami, oznaczał, że nie zostanę zbyt szybko obsłużona. Z drugiej strony nie byłam też ubrana jak zwolenniczka stylu hobo. Miałam na sobie dżinsy, które naprawdę dobrze podkreślały mój tyłek, i top bez rękawów z przyzwoitym dekoltem. Sądziłam, że z rozpuszczonymi włosami wyglądałam seksownie, ale najwidoczniej barman-neardeltańczyk, który flirtował z półnagą dziewczyną na drugim końcu baru, miał odmienne zdanie.

- Niech ktoś wezwie niebo, chyba znalazłem zaginionego anioła – powiedział niewyraźnie do mojego ucha nieprzyjemny, pijany typek. Oczywiście kretyni tacy jak on uważali, że jestem niezła.

- Przykro mi, chyba znalazłeś złą dziewczynę – powiedziałam, licząc na to, że szybko się odczepi, albo że barman się wkrótce pojawi i poda mi piwo, dzięki czemu będę mogła stąd zwiać.

- Jeśli jesteś zła, to nie chcę mieć racji. – Pogłaskał mnie po ramieniu i nie przestawał na mnie napierać.

- Naprawdę nie jestem zainteresowana. Przyszłam tu z chłopakiem, więc odwal się ode mnie – oznajmiłam mu stanowczo, osuwając go od siebie.

- Nie widzę tu żadnego chłopaka. Za to widzę, jak się zabawiamy i robimy wiele niegrzecznych rzeczy – stwierdził, ocierając się swoim kroczem o moje biodro.

Byłam gotowa, żeby go spoliczkować, ale wtedy ktoś położył rękę na jego ramieniu i go ode mnie odciągnął.

- Dotknij ją jeszcze raz, a porachuję ci kości – ryknął Edward Masen, wchodząc między mnie a mojego pijanego adoratora.

Facet wielkości Masena wstał i zdecydował, że nie będzie na to czekał. Uniósł ręce w górę w przepraszającym geście, po czym odszedł, wtapiając się w tłum. Zamarłam i nie ruszyłam się z miejsca, bo nie potrafiłam uwierzyć w to, co się stało.

- Co podać? – spytał barman w najgorszym z możliwych momentów.

- Ach – odpowiedziałam jak kretynka, ale mój umysł się oficjalnie wyłączył.

- Poproszę Grey Goose i tonik, a dla pani… - Edward spojrzał na mnie wyczekująco.

Stałam tam niezdolna, by coś powiedzieć. Co Edward Masen robił w tym samym lokalu co ja, do cholery?

- Piłaś piwo, tak?

_Skąd wiedział, co piłam?_ Wpatrywałam się w niego jak idiotka. Uśmiechnął się i pochylił nad barem.

- Dla pani może jasny Heineken – przekazał barmanowi.

Miliarderzy oczywiście nie zamawiali zwykłych, nudnych rzeczy. Wyszłam z osłupienia i postanowiłam nie kryć rozdrażnienia jego arogancją.

- Nie musisz mi niczego kupować. Jestem w stanie sama zamówić i kupić sobie alkohol.

- Nie wątpię – uśmiechnął się. – Ten pijany bydlak pewnie cię tylko speszył.

- Jestem także w stanie sama radzić sobie z idiotami, którzy uważają mnie za łatwą zdobycz.

- Tego już nie jestem taki pewien – odparł, marszcząc czoło.

Był nieprawdopodobny. Nie cierpiałam, kiedy ludzie uważali, że nie potrafię się o siebie zatroszczyć. Troszczyłam się o siebie wystarczająco długo. Edward Masen nie miał powodów, żeby się o mnie martwić. Gdyby w ogóle się martwił. Nie przejmował się mną. Bo i czemu miałby to robić?

Barman wrócił z naszymi trunkami, a Edward wręczył mu pięćdziesiąt dolarów, mówiąc, żeby resztę zachował dla siebie. Najwyraźniej nie każdy otrzymywał napiwek w postaci centówek.

- Dzięki za to – powiedziałam, unosząc swoje piwo. – I za pomoc z tamtym typkiem.

Odejście od niego było moim jedynym celem. Przepychałam się przez tłum, poszukując Jaspera. Chciałam, żeby mnie uspokoił. Stanęłam koło wielkiego filaru znajdującego się przy parkiecie, szukając swojego przyjaciela pośrodku tłumu wirujących i wijących się ciał. Wzięłam łyk piwa i przeklęłam w duchu, bo smakowało o wiele lepiej niż to, które piłam wcześniej.

- Cent za twoje myśli? – Delikatny, jedwabisty głos rozbrzmiał za moim ramieniem.

Łagodnie sapnęłam. – Dziękuję, mam ich wystarczająco dużo.

Zaśmiał się i o kolumnę oparł obok mnie.

- Zawsze mógłbym ci zaoferować pięciocentówkę. Całkiem sporo ich mam.

- Zabawne, bo właśnie myślałam, jakby to było, gdybym dostawała pięciocentówkę za każdego dupka, który nie rozumie aluzji…

Zaśmiał się jeszcze raz, jakbym go naprawdę rozbawiła. Był piękny, kiedy się śmiał. Jego uśmiech rozjaśniał całą twarz. Odwróciłam wzrok w stronę parkietu. Musiałam spojrzeć gdziekolwiek, byle nie na niego i jego piękny uśmiech. Moje serce biło dwa razy szybciej, niż powinno, a jego bliskość mnie oszałamiała. To było śmieszne. Przecież nienawidziłam Edwarda Masena.

- Twój chłopak chyba świetnie się tam bawi – powiedział, przybliżając się do mnie, przez co natychmiast zapomniałam, jak się oddycha.

- To nie mój chłopak – sprostowałam, nie wiedząc, dlaczego czułam potrzebę, by to zrobić. – To współlokator.

- Współlokator? – Brzmiał na zdziwionego i odrobinę usatysfakcjonowanego.

- Współlokator. Ktoś, z kim się mieszka i dzieli koszty czynszu i utrzymania, bo nie wszystkich stać na samodzielne życie w tym mieście. Rozumiem, że to może wydawać się dziwne dla kogoś takiego jak ty.

- Ach, tak, współlokator. Wydaje mi się, że słyszałem o takich ludziach. Na szczęście nigdy nikogo takiego nie potrzebowałem. Słyszałem, że potrafią być denerwujący, głośni, bałaganią i pożyczają twoje rzeczy bez pozwolenia – powiedział z chytrym uśmieszkiem na ustach i błyszczącymi oczami. Och, można było się w nich zatracić.

_Nienawidzę Edwarda Masena. Nienawidzę Edwarda Masena. Nienawidzę Edwarda Masena._

- Jasper jest świetny. I cudowny z niego współlokator. Nie mam powodów do narzekań – stwierdziłam, kręcąc głową i spoglądając z powrotem w stronę parkietu.

- To nie miejsce, w którym spodziewałbym cię zastać. Nie pasuje do ciebie – oświadczył, gdy dookoła grała muzyka.

Nie pasuje do mnie, czyli jest poza moją ligą. Biedna kelnerka pewnie nie zjawia się tu zbyt często.

- A co dokładnie do mnie pasuje? – zapytałam, obracając się, by na niego spojrzeć. Intensywnie się we mnie wpatrywał, sprawiając, że kręciło mi się w głowie.

- Nie wiem, panno Swan. Zaskakujesz mnie na każdym kroku, więc nawet nie śmiem zgadywać. Po prostu nie bawisz się tak, jak powinnaś.

Wzięłam kolejny łyk picia, żeby się odprężyć. Czy przejmował się tym, że się dobrze nie bawiłam? Czemu Edward Masen miałby się tym przejmować? Czemu w ogóle ze mną rozmawiał?

- Chodź ze mną do loży dla VIPów – powiedział tak autorytatywnie, że nie brzmiało to jak prośba, lecz rozkaz. Zaoferował mi swoją dłoń.

Nie ruszyłam się, a mój wzrok wędrował od jego ręki do twarzy. Ta twarz. Te oczy. Te usta. Był taki miły, ale z doświadczenia wiedziałam, że lada chwila jego nastrój mógł się zmienić. Na szczęście Jasper uratował mnie przed dokonaniem wyboru.

- Bella – zwrócił się do mnie, od tyłu obejmując mnie w talii. Pan Masen szybko zabrał rękę i spojrzał na mojego wybawcę.

- Jaz.

- Czy ten koleś ci przeszkadza, kochanie? – spytał, opierając brodę na moim ramieniu.

Jasper był dobrym przyjacielem, uratował mnie już w ten sposób wiele razy, choć wcale nie potrzebowałam tego rodzaju pomocy zbyt często. Jasper po prostu starał się mną opiekować.

- To Edward Masen. Pan Masen jest częstym gościem w Eclipse. A Jasper to brat Rosalie – oznajmiłam, przestawiając ich sobie. Liczyłam na to, ze Jasper nie będzie mówił niczego o słynnym panie Masenie.

- Rosalie Hale to twoja siostra? – Spojrzenie pana Masena stało się mniej intensywne, kiedy przetrawił tę informację.

- Od urodzenia – odparł Jasper, figlarnie się uśmiechając i wyciągając przed siebie rękę. – Miło cię poznać, Edwardzie. Ty jesteś tym gościem od komputerów? Stworzyłeś Masen Security, tak?

- To ja. – Pan Masen potrząsnął jego dłonią, ale nie potrafił oderwać wzroku od jego drugiej ręki, która spoczywała na moim biodrze.

Odwróciłam się w stronę Jaspera. – Chyba złapię taksówkę i pojadę do domu. Jestem zmęczona.

- Naprawdę? – przebiegły pan Masen kontynuował moją gierkę. Jego oczy poszerzały.

- Tak. Biedactwo, musiała sama nieść do banku oddalonego kilka przecznic od Eclipse prawie trzysta kilo centów, bo moja siostra nie miała zamiaru przykładać do tego ręki. Mam wyrzuty sumienia, bo to ja pomogłem jej w dostaniu tej pracy. Z wykształcenia Bella jest wspaniałą nauczycielką angielskiego.

Pan Masen wyglądał na szczerze zaskoczonego. Spojrzał na mnie, jakby po spojrzeniu mógł poznać wykształcenie ludzi. – Naprawdę?

- Rok temu ukończyła naukę na Uniwersytecie Waszyngtońskim. Była najlepsza na wydziale, bo jest tak cholernie zdolna. Od razu dostała pracę w mieście, ale z powodu cięć była pierwszą osobą do wylotu, bo nie miała doświadczenia. Pomogłem jej w zdobyciu pracy u mojej siostry, żeby mogła związać koniec z końcem. A potem okazało się, że dała sobą gardzić dwa razy z rzędu jakiemuś bogatemu kutasowi. To mnie wkurzyło, wiesz? – Jasper stąpał po kruchym lodzie, ale miałam ochotę go ucałować za wstawiennictwo za mną.

- Potrafię to sobie wyobrazić – wymamrotał pan Masen. – Zakładam, że upewnisz się, że wróci bezpiecznie do domu? – spytał, robiąc krok do tyłu.

Ponownie o czymś myślał. Ten sukinsyn mieszał mi w głowie.

- Tak, zajmę się tym – odparł Jasper. – Miło było cię poznać, Edwardzie.

Przytaknął. – Dobranoc, Isabello – pożegnał się przed udaniem się do loży dla VIPów, z której przybył.

- Widziałaś jego minę? – zaśmiał się Jasper, klaskając. – Naprawdę nigdzie nie idziesz, co nie? Powiedziałaś tak tylko, żeby się go pozbyć?

_Czy chciałam się go pozbyć?_ Część mnie twierdziła, że nie, ale moja bardziej inteligenta strona mówiła, że chciałam albo przynajmniej powinnam.

- Chyba jednak idę. Nie żartowałam, mówiąc, że jestem zmęczona.

- Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą?

- I zostawił Marię? Raczej nie chcę jej się narażać. Do zobaczenia jutro. – Uściskałam go i ruszyłam do wyjścia.

Stałam przed klubem, czekając na jakąś taksówkę, którą mogłabym złapać, kiedy pijany idiota, który wcześniej mi się naprzykrzał, ukazał się przed moimi oczyma. Jakby miał radar wykrywający Bellę czy coś w tym stylu.

- Tu jesteś. Widzę, że rzuciłaś tego dupka. Może powinnaś dać szansę prawdziwemu mężczyźnie – wybąkał, zataczając się w moją stronę.

Zignorowałam go. Może udawanie, że nie istnieje, mogłoby mi pomóc.

- Och, nie bądź taka, piękna – powiedział zza moich pleców. Czułam we włosach jego gorący oddech. Śmierdział alkoholem i papierosami. – Obiecuję, że będę delikatny.

W chwilach takich jak ta żałowałam, że nie nosiłam przy sobie gazu pieprzowego, który dostałam od taty, kiedy się tu przeprowadziłam. Ten facet zasługiwał na psiknięcie prosto w oczy. Chwycił mnie wielkimi rękoma w talii, przez co odruchowo uderzyłam go łokciem między żebra. Puścił mnie i zaczął się śmiać.

- Jesteś zadziorna, co? Będziemy się świetnie bawić. – Jego zapadnięte i rozweselone oczy stały się ciemne i niebezpieczne. Chciał zrobić mi krzywdę. – Stefan – zawołał kogoś. – Weź samochód.

- Nigdzie z tobą nie jadę – odparłam najzacieklej, jak potrafiłam.

Zaśmiał się złośliwie i złapał mnie za rękę, ale w ostateczności to jego ręce zostały wykręcone, a ona rzucony na ziemię. Jego twarz zderzyła się boleśnie z cementem. Podniosłam wzrok i ujrzałam stojących za nim dwóch mężczyzn. Jeden był wysoki i czarnoskóry, ubrany w czarny garnitur, a drugi był nikim innym jak panem Masenem.

- Chyba mówiłem, co ci zrobię, jeśli znów ją dotkniesz? – Pochylił się i poprzez pociągnięcie za włosy podniósł głowę mężczyzny. – Myślę, że masz złamany nos. Niech lepiej ktoś się tym zajmie. Isabello, wsiadaj do samochodu.

Znów byłam w szoku i nie potrafiłam się ruszyć. Pan Masen wstał jednym, płynnym ruchem i złapał mnie za ramię. Potrząsnął mną. Jego dotyk na mojej skórze był elektryzujący. Przeleciała między nami ta sama iskra, co wcześniej.

- Wsiadaj do samochodu, Isabello – warknął, popychając mnie w stronę ulicy.

Przy krawężniku stał czarny Mercedes z przyciemnianymi szybami. Obok niego znajdował się kolejny mężczyzna, młody, o piaskowych włosach, który trzymał otwarte drzwi. Miał na sobie taki sam garnitur, co mężczyzna, który uderzył wstawionego faceta w twarz.

Nie będąc w stanie, by myśleć, zrobiłam, co mi kazał, czyli wślizgnęłam się na tylne siedzenie samochodu. Pan Masen ruszył za mną. Blondyn zajął miejsce kierowcy, a wielki, ciemnoskóry mężczyzna usiadł obok.

- Gdzie mieszkasz, Isabello? – spytał przepełnionym złością głosem pan Masen.

Spojrzałam na niego, był wściekły. Ciemność samochodu nie ukrywała jego uczuć. Czy to na mnie był zły?

- Raczysz mi odpowiedzieć? Gdzie mieszkasz? – zapytał sfrustrowany.

Wyrecytowałam z pamięci swój adres. Blondyn przytaknął i zawrócił na światłach, bo zmierzaliśmy w złym kierunku.

- Kiedy ktoś mówi, że coś zrobi, naprawdę powinien dotrzymać obietnicy. Nic nie wkurza mnie bardziej niż ludzie, którzy nie robią tego, o czym mówią! – wysyczał jadowicie Masen, łapiąc się za grzbiet nosa.

Nie wiedziałam, o co mu chodziło. Powiedziałam, że wychodzę i wyszłam. Czekałam na taksówkę. Skąd mogłam wiedzieć, że ten pijany facet znowu mnie znajdzie?

- Musisz sobie znaleźć lepszych przyjaciół, Isabello. Takich, którzy dotrzymują obietnic.

Więc chodziło o Jaspera? Edward Masen był zły, bo Jasper nie upewnił się, że wsiadłam do taksówki. Ten dzień nie mógł stać się ani ociupinę dziwniejszy.

- Zaproponował, że wróci ze mną do domu, ale kazałam mu zostać. Nie wściekaj się na niego.

- No, to chyba powinienem wrócić do wściekania się na ciebie! – krzyknął, sprawiając, że trochę się od niego odsunęłam. Serce zaczęło mi niekontrolowanie walić, a ja zastanawiałam się, czemu pozwalałam mu wywierać na mnie taki wpływ.

- Nie masz prawa być na mnie zły. Nie odpowiem ci. Nawet cię nie znam!

Resztę drogi do mojego mieszkania przejechaliśmy w bolesnej ciszy. Kiedy samochód zatrzymał się przy drodze, blondyn wyskoczył z niego, aby otworzyć mi drzwi.

Zanim wysiadłam, zatrzymałam się. – Dziękuję – powiedziałam krótko.

- Dobranoc, Isabello – odparł cicho ze swojego miejsca po drugiej stronie samochodu.

Cieszyłam się, że mogłam wrócić do domu i pójść do łóżka. To był męczący dzień, przepełniony niespodziewanymi zwrotami akcji. Miałam nadzieję, że szybko zasnę, ale nieustannie myślałam o panie Masenie i jego mylącym zachowaniu. Jak to możliwe, by w jednej chwili być takim rozbawionym i rycerskim, a następnie nieprzyjacielskim i uszczypliwym?

Oczami wyobraźni widziałam jego oczy. Te żywe, zielone kule, które od razu zdradzały, z którym Edwardem Masenem będzie się miało do czynienia. Potrafiły się przeistoczyć z tego łagodnego, trawiastego koloru do kryształowo szmaragdowego. Kiedy przybierały przyjacielski ton, były najpiękniejszymi męskimi oczami, jakie widziałam. Niemalże wołały mnie, prosiły, żebym się w nich zatraciła. Ale gdy były rozdrażnione, przerażały mnie bardziej, niż cokolwiek, z czym miałam do czynienia.

Pomijając centówkową zemstę, dwukrotnie mnie uratował i odwiózł do domu. Nie rozumiałam, czemu ktoś taki jak on spędzał tak wiele energii na kogoś takiego jak ja. Im więcej o tym myślałam, tym mniej realne mi się to wydawało. Czemu w ogóle się tym kłopotał? Jak zostało powiedziane w samochodzie, my się nawet nie znaliśmy. Wierciłam się i przewracałam z boku na bok do momentu, aż wreszcie zasnęłam. Tej nocy po raz pierwszy śniłam o Edwardzie Masenie.


	3. Rozdział 3

**TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. ****JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST troublefollows1017.**

_Link do oryginału_: fanfiction(kropka)net /s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon

_Link do profilu_ _troublefollows1017_: fanfiction(kropka)net /u/2118282/troublefollows1017

**ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.**

* * *

><p><strong>piątek, 2 lipca, południe<strong>

Wzięłam z baru napoje dla stolika numer siedem i wedle życzenia klienta przyozdobiłam jeden z nich limonką. Kiedy się obróciłam, zobaczyłam Edwarda. Szedł i rozmawiał z Rosalie. Śmiał się z powodu czegoś, co powiedziała, był wesoły, a nie taki jak ostatnim razem, gdy go widziałam. Czułam ulgę, bo mnie nie zauważył. Nie zamieniłam z Rosalie ani słowa, ale miałam dobre przeczucie, że dziś nie będzie kazała mi go obsługiwać.

Dostarczyłam napoje do stolika numer siedem i poszłam szukać Emmetta, który byłby wprost idealny dla Edwarda i jego nadzwyczajnych potrzeb. Po tym, jak nawiedzał mnie w snach przez ostatnie pięć czy siedem nocy, wyobrażałam sobie, że zwracamy się już do siebie po imieniu. Musiałam przyznać, że nazywanie go Edwardem było o wiele bardziej komfortowe.

Nim zdążyłam znaleźć Emmetta, wpadłam na Rosalie.

- Prywatna sala, Bello.

- Rosalie, ja nie…

- Nie zamierzam tu stać i kłócić się z personelem. Idź, obsłuż prywatną salę – poleciła podirytowanym tonem. Sprzeczanie się z nią byłoby bezcelowe.

Pogodzona ze swoim losem ruszyłam na górę. Nieważne, jak bym to rozegrała, nie miałam innego wyboru.

Kiedy wszedł do lokalu, wyglądał, jakby był w dobrym nastroju, ale wiedziałam wystarczająco dobrze, że nie mogę dać się temu zwieść, bo jego humor nie utrzyma się w takim stanie przez całą godzinę.

Otworzyłam drzwi, zobaczyłam, że siedzi samotnie i czyta coś na telefonie. Nie zrobił niczego, by dać mi do zrozumienia, że jest świadomy mojej obecności, chociaż usłyszał, że weszłam do pomieszczenia.

- Czy mogę na początek przynieść panu coś do picia, panie Masen? – Doszłam do wniosku, że w rzeczywistości będzie lepiej, jeśli nadal będę zwracała się do niego per „pan".

- Dziś proszę tylko o wodę, Isabello. Jak się miewasz? – spytał niemalże nerwowo.

- Dobrze, dziękuję – odpowiedziałam, czując się niezręcznie. Oboje zamilkliśmy, a moja twarz zaczęła robić się ciepła. – Nikt dziś do pana nie dołączy?

Uśmiechnął się i pokręcił przecząco głową. – Z okazji 4 lipca dałem wszystkim wolny weekend, z wyjątkiem pracowników ochrony i kierowcy. Myślałem o tym, żeby ich tu zaprosić, ale czuliby się z tym… dosyć dziwnie.

Poczułam, jak kąciki moich ust uniosły się w uśmiechu. Wyobraziłam sobie tych dwóch mężczyzn, których kiedyś poznałam, jak siedzieliby przy stole w swoich czarnych garniturach, nie wiedząc, co oznaczają poszczególne pozycje w karcie dań, ani który widelec do czego służy. Nie wyglądali też na zbyt rozmownych. Słowo „dziwnie" byłoby niewystarczające, aby opisać to, jak mogliby się czuć. Czy Edward nie miał nikogo, oprócz pracowników, z kim mógłby zjeść lunch? Żadnego przyjaciela? Dziewczyny? Brata? Kogoś? Kogokolwiek? Nagle zrobiło mi się go żal, bo musiał siedzieć przy tak wielkim stole w pojedynkę.

- Potrzebuje pan minuty czy może już wie, co chce zjeść i mogę przyjąć zamówienie?

- Opowiedz mi o daniach dnia, Isabello. Chciałbym usłyszeć, jak mówisz – oznajmił uwodzicielsko.

Może po prostu to sobie wyobrażałam. W ciągu ostatniego tygodnia przyśnił mi się kilka razy, a w niektórych snach robiliśmy takie rzeczy, o których samo myślenie przyprawiało mnie o rumieniec.

Zaczęłam rozwodzić się nad daniami dnia, a on po jednej czy dwóch minutach zastanawiania się zamówił homara. Nie spuścił ze mnie wzroku ani na chwilę. Jego oczy mierzyły mnie od stóp do głów, oglądając mnie w całej okazałości. To mnie okropnie krępowało. Nie spodziewałam się go dzisiaj zobaczyć. Czy zrobiłabym coś innego, gdybym wiedziała, że się tu pojawi? Może mój makijaż byłby trochę mocniejszy, a zamiast nudnego kucyka włosy uplotłabym w warkocz?

_Czemu przejmowałam się tym, jak wyglądam?_ Schodząc po schodach, skarciłam się w myślach. Nie pozwolę Edwardowi Masenowi wpłynąć na to, jaka jestem. Był klientem restauracji. To wszystko. Czy obchodziło mnie to, co myślał o moich włosach facet siedzący przy stoliku numer siedem? Nie, chociaż on bez wątpienia swoje przeszczepił.

Skutecznie wypełniałam swoje obowiązki i byłam niewzruszona nachalnymi spojrzeniami, jakie otrzymywałam od pana Masena. Nawet w myślach nazywałam go tak formalnie, a mimo to on zasypywał mnie pytaniami za każdym razem, kiedy wchodziłam do pomieszczenia. _Jak zamierzałam świętować obchody 4 lipca? Czy lubiłam fajerwerki? Jaki był najlepszy pokaz fajerwerków, jaki widziałam? _Czasami moje odpowiedzi pociągały za sobą dalsze pytania. Kiedy powiedziałam, że najlepszy pokaz zobaczyłam w Arizonie, od razu zapragnął się wiedzieć, dlaczego tam przebywałam. Jak długo tam mieszkałam? Gdzie była teraz moja mama?

- Teraz mieszka na Florydzie. W Jacksonville, tak dokładniej. Mój ojczym gra tam dla Sunsów, to niewielka drużyna baseballowa. Jest miotaczem. I jest o wiele młodszy od mojej mamy, ale to nie ma znaczenia. Jest bardzo miły i dobrze ją traktuje. Dobrze się ze sobą dogadujemy. Zawsze zachowywał się w porządku w stosunku do mnie – bełkotałam, z czego doskonale zdawałam sobie sprawę, jednak nie potrafiłam się powstrzymać, bo on siedział obok, podpierając brodę na złożonych dłoniach. Jego twarz rozświetlał seksowny uśmiech.

- Zjedz ze mną dziś kolację – powiedział, a ja zapomniałam, o czym mówiłam.

- Słucham?

- Zjedz ze mną kolację. Nie jestem w stanie zjeść dwóch posiłków pod rząd w samotności. Przyjadę po ciebie o szóstej – podsumował, jakbym zamierzała na to przystać.

- Nie wydaje mi się, żeby był to dobry pomysł – oświadczyłam, kręcąc głową. To był bardzo zły pomysł. Naprawdę zły.

- Dlaczego? – spytał, kładąc ręce na stole. – Nie jadasz kolacji?

Zaśmiałam się. – Tak, jadam kolacje. Ale nie powinnam jeść ich z _tobą_.

- Bo nie jadasz w otoczeniu innych ludzi? – Nadal się zgrywał, doskonale wiedząc, co miałam na myśli.

Spojrzałam na niego zwężonymi oczyma. – Nie jadam z klientami.

- Kiedy gdzieś wyjdziemy, nie będę twoim klientem – argumentował z przebiegłym błyskiem w swoich łagodnych, zielonych oczach. – Będę twoim partnerem. I oczywiście nie zjemy tutaj.

Gdy stawał się tym Edwardem, ciężko było mu się oprzeć. Ten Edward powodował, że chciałam zapomnieć o ostrożności i zrobić wszystko, czego chciał. Nie miałam żadnej gwarancji, że właśnie z tym Edwardem będę spędzała wieczór. Nic nie było pewne, kiedy w grę wchodził pan Masen.

- Nadal sądzę, że to zły pomysł – powtórzyłam, kładąc przed nim folder z rachunkiem. Złapał mnie za nadgarstek, sprawiając, że ciężko mi było oddychać.

- Nie każ mi błagać, Isabello.

Puścił mnie i wyciągnął kartę kredytową. Próbowałam złapać oddech, ale jego dotyk mnie zauroczył. Czułam się, jakbym umiała jedynie wykonywać jego rozkazy. Miał nie w garści. Jakikolwiek opór byłby daremny.

- Oddychaj, skarbie – zażądał słodkim głosem, uśmiechając się pewnie.

Zabrałam folder z rachunkiem i wyszłam, nie odpowiadając na jego propozycję. Na Boga, dlaczego Edward Masen chciał mnie zaprosić na randkę? Czemu tak dużo mu o sobie powiedziałam? Kiedy zamieni się w tę paskudną, wredną osobę? Niemożliwe, że nie krzyczał na mnie przez cały lunch. Może zacznie się wydzierać, kiedy odrzucę jego zaproszenie. A może powinnam się zgodzić, żeby tego nie zrobił? To śmieszne. Nikt nie powinien umawiać się z kimś tylko po to, aby ta druga osoba się nie rozzłościła. Zwróciłam mu rachunek, a on na szczęście rozmawiał wtedy przez telefon. Wymknęłam się zwinnie, chociaż jego spojrzenie sugerowało mi, że chciał, abym została.

Myślałam o tym, aby się ukryć. Prędzej czy później i tak musiałby wyjść. Skończył jeść i opłacił rachunek, mógł więc spokojnie wyjść. Byłam strasznym tchórzem. Nie znałam Edwarda Masena wystarczająco dobrze, żeby wiedzieć, czy wyjdzie bez usłyszenia mojej odpowiedzi.

Weszłam do pomieszczenia, a on nie rozmawiał już przez telefon. Trzymał w ręce folder z paragonem.

- Szósta czy wpół do siódmej? – spytał, ponownie zakładając, że umówię się z nim na randkę.

Wzięłam od niego folder i otworzyłam go, aby wyjąć długopis. Dzięki temu nie wypadnie mi, kiedy będę schodziła po schodach. Spojrzałam dwukrotnie na znajdujący się w środku rachunek.

- O, nie, nie, nie – odezwałam się, odkładając go na stół. – Nie dasz mi dwustu dolarów napiwku przy zamówieniu wynoszącym jedynie sto.

Uniósł w zaskoczeniu brwi? – Nie?

- Nie. Nie mogę go przyjąć. Nie zrobię tego – odpowiedziałam wyzywająco.

- W takim razie lepiej chodź ze mną na kolację.

- Nie.

- Nie zmienię wysokości twojego napiwku.

- Sama to zrobię.

- Jesteś _taka_ uparta – oznajmił z łobuzerskim uśmiechem na ustach. Przynajmniej się nie zezłościł.

Miał rację, byłam uparta. – W porządku. Pójdę z tobą, a ty zostawisz mi ten niedorzecznie wysoki napiwek, ale za to ja zapłacę za kolację.

Teraz to on zaniemówił. Wpatrywał się we mnie, jakbym właśnie poprosiła go o oddanie nerki.

- Możesz przyjechać po mnie o wpół do siódmej – oświadczyłam, ściągnęłam zatyczkę z długopisu i zapisałam adres na kartce, na której przyjmowałam zamówienia. Położyłam ją naprzeciw niego i wyszłam, a moje serce biło w tempie, które nie mogło być zdrowe.

Umówiłam się z Edwardem Masenem. Nie tylko się z nim umówiłam, ale też zaproponowałam, że to ja zapłacę za naszą randkę. Co ja sobie wyobrażałam?

* * *

><p>- Wyjaśnij mi raz jeszcze, czemu zaprosił cię na kolację, czemu odmówiłaś i czemu to <em>ty mu<em> ją stawiasz? Piłaś w godzinach pracy? – kontemplował Jasper, siedząc na kanapie, kiedy ja opuszczałam swoją sypialnię, mając na sobie trzeci strój, który przymierzałam i w którym mogłabym pójść na randkę.

- Chyba zacznę to robić. Może mi to czymś pomoże, jeśli będę upijać się w godzinach, kiedy powinnam go obsługiwać. Jak wyglądam? – Okręciłam się wokół własnej osi, aby mógł mnie prawidłowo ocenić.

- Gdzie zjecie kolację? Chociaż ty płacisz, to nie oznacza, że on musi zniżyć się do poziomu Olive Garden czy Outback Steakhouse?

- Nie wiem. Nie pomyślałam o tym – zaczęłam panikować. – Co, jeśli wybierze takie miejsce jak Eclipse i zamówi wino za pięć tysięcy dolarów? Mógłby zrobić coś takiego, żebym nie była w stanie zapłacić. O, cholera. – Zaczęłam przemierzać pokój. – A skoro to ja płacę, nie powinnam zadecydować, gdzie idziemy?

Jasper wzruszył ramionami. – Nie wiem. Nigdy żadna laska mi tego nie proponowała. Prawdę powiedziawszy wątpię, żeby Maria nosiła w torebce jakiekolwiek pieniądze.

- To kiepsko. Chociaż nie ja powinnam ją oceniać – dodałam szybko, siadając obok niego. Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu.

- Ostatnio też tak o tym myślę. Czasami wydaje mi się, że Maria mnie po prostu wykorzystuje. W naszym związku nie chodzi o nas, ale o to, czego ona chce. Czuję się jak marionetka, która bezmyślnie robi to, co ona jej każe – wyznał.

- To nie brzmi zbyt dobrze – odpowiedziałam ze współczuciem.

- Nie, ale nie mówmy już o mnie. To ty zabierasz multimiliardera na kolację. Pomyśl, o wszystkich możliwościach, jakie to może za sobą pociągnąć. Może jego kierowca zabierze cię do Kerry Parku, zamknie oczy i zasłoni uszy, a Masen będzie próbował dotrzeć z tobą do drugiej bazy na tylnym siedzeniu.

Pacnęłam go w udo.

- Nikt nie dotrze ze mną do drugiej bazy na pierwszej randce, wiesz o tym.

Jasper mnie objął i złożył całusa na czubku mojej głowy. – Któregoś dnia uwolnisz tę seks boginię, a wtedy miej się na baczności, Bello!

Uderzyłam go w ramię i wstałam z kanapy. – Powinnam się przebrać.

- Dobrze wyglądasz. Nawet lepiej niż dobrze. Będzie liczył na to, że dotrzecie do drugiej bazy, ale samo to, że będzie z tobą przebywał, powinno sprawić, że poczuje się szczęśliwy.

Zaczerwieniłam się w odpowiedzi na jego słowa. – Dzięki, Jaz.

Po zdecydowaniu, co założyć, umyłam zęby raz jeszcze, pomalowałam usta szminką i dokończyłam inne błahe czynności. Nie pamiętałam, kiedy ostatni raz tak bardzo denerwowałam się z powodu randki. Usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi, na co serce zaczęło niekontrolowanie walić mi w piersi.

- Mam otworzyć? – zapytał Jasper, wsuwając głowę do łazienki.

Musiałam jeszcze upiąć włosy.

- Tak, ale nie mów niczego, co mogłoby mnie zawstydzić. Przysięgam, że jeśli to zrobisz, w nocy wsadzę twoją bieliznę do zamrażarki – zagroziłam mu.

- Od kiedy to ja noszę bieliznę? – odpowiedział, unosząc brwi.

- Nie zadzieraj ze mną, Hale – ostrzegłam go, gdy ruszył w stronę drzwi.

Szybko upięłam włosy i wzięłam głęboki oddech, przypominając sobie, że był on tylko mężczyzną. Nikim więcej.

Weszłam do salonu, a on tam stał. Ubrany w idealnie dopasowany czarny garnitur. Jego włosy były piękne i potargane, a oczy łagodne i o barwie mszystej zieleni. Był tylko mężczyzną, najcudowniejszym mężczyzną, jakiego kiedykolwiek widziałam, jednak nikim więcej.

- Isabello, wyglądasz… - Edward zamilkł, by ostrożnie dobrać słowa. Czułam, że moje policzki zaczynały się czerwienić. – Zjawiskowo.

Nikt wcześniej nie powiedział mi, że wyglądałam zjawiskowo. Uśmiechnęłam się w odpowiedzi na ten komplement. Mogłam powiedzieć o nim to samo. Dosłownie zapierał dech w piersiach.

- Chciałbym poznać twój sekret – zwrócił się do Edwarda Jasper.

Edward na chwilę zaniemówił, po czym obrócił głowę w stronę Jaspera. – Nie jestem pewny, co masz na myśli – odparł.

- Co robisz, że dziewczyny fundują ci różne rzeczy – odpowiedział, jakby było to oczywiste. – Moja dziewczyna za nic nie zapłaciła, odkąd mnie poznała. Musisz nauczyć mnie tej sztuczki.

Ramiona Edwarda widocznie się rozluźniły. – No cóż. To chyba nie ma nic wspólnego ze mną, ale z Isabellą. Nie sądzę, żeby wcześniej jakakolwiek kobieta zaoferowała mi kupno kolacji.

- Jest jedyna w swoim rodzaju, gwarantuję ci – oznajmił Jasper, puszczając do mnie oczko. – No dobra, dzieciaki, bawcie się dobrze. Nie przetrzymuj jej do zbyt późna. Martwię się, kiedy nie ma jej w domu po godzinie policyjnej – zażartował.

- Dobranoc, Jasper – pożegnał się Edward, oferując mi ramię, aby mógł przeprowadzić mnie przez drzwi.

Czekał na nas jego czarny mercedes, obok niego stało dwóch mężczyzn, którzy przed tygodniem odwieźli mnie do domu. Blondyn z uśmiechem przytrzymywał dla mnie drzwi. Wślizgnęłam się do ośrodka, a Edward był tuż za mną.

- Przedstawisz mnie swoim znajomym? – Wskazałam na facetów w czerni.

- Brady to mój kierowca, a Tyler to ochroniarz. Chłopaki, to panna Swan.

- Mówcie mi Bella – dodałam szybko, bo nie chciałam, by traktowali mnie jak kogoś, do kogo trzeba zwracać się tak formalnie.

- Dobry wieczór, panno Swan – odparli jednocześnie. Najwidoczniej nie byli zwolennikami zwracania się do ludzi po imieniu.

- Bello – mruknęłam.

- W pracy wolą zachowywać się profesjonalnie – wyjaśnił Edward z uśmiechem.

- Więc nie u wszystkich ci to przeszkadza?

Potrząsnął głową i prychnął. – Nasza znajomość nigdy nie przebiegała na tle biznesowym, Isabello.

Przewróciłam oczami i wyjrzałam za przyciemnianą szybę.

- Dokąd jedziemy? – spytałam, próbując samej zgadnąć po kierunku, w jakim się przemieszczaliśmy.

- Il Bistro na Pike Place. To jedna z moich ulubionych restauracji. Mam nadzieję, że lubisz kuchnię włoską, zwłaszcza że to ty stawiasz.

- Lubię kuchnię włoską, więc to dobry wybór, zwłaszcza że to ja stawiam – odparłam szczęśliwa, że na to przystał, chociaż nie wykluczałam, że wywinie mi jakiś głupi numer, żebym musiała wyciągnąć moją kartę kredytową i modlić się, aby tylko była w stanie pokryć koszty rachunku.

Właściciel Il Bistro rozpoznał Edwarda, gdy tylko weszliśmy do środka.

- Pan Masen! Wspaniale pana znowu widzieć. Proszę, stolik dla państwa jest już przygotowany – oświadczył, prowadząc nas na tyły restauracji.

- Jak tam twoje nowe dziecko, Frank?

- Cudownie, panie Masen. To najpiękniejsza dziewczynka na świecie. Dzięki Bogu urodę odziedziczyła po matce.

- To dobrze. Z tymi wąsami wyglądałaby trochę komicznie – zażartował Edward, klepiąc mężczyznę po plecach, jakby byli przyjaciółmi.

Frank zaśmiał się i wysunął dla mnie krzesło. – Niech się pani pilnuje. On sprawi, że będzie się pani śmiać przez cały wieczór. Państwa kelner powinien się za chwilę zjawić.

- Dziękujemy – powiedzieliśmy w tym samym czasie. Uśmiechnęliśmy się z tego powodu.

- Frank chyba cię lubi. Pewnie nie często jadasz tu lunch – powiedziałam, otwierając menu. Zerknęłam na ceny i ucieszyłam się, bo nie były one zbyt wygórowane.

Edward przekrzywił brew. – Sugerujesz, że nie jestem zabawny w porze lunchu?

- Podczas lunchu można opisać pana wieloma słowami, panie Masen. "Zabawny" zazwyczaj nie jest jednym z nich – odparłam szczerze.

- Będę musiał nad tym popracować – oznajmił, kiwając głową i podnosząc kartę dań. – I, proszę, mów do mnie Edward. W końcu to randka.

- Dobrze, _Edwardzie_. – Jego imię dobrze brzmiało w moich ustach. Byłam na randce z Edwardem Masenem.

Il Bistro było ślicznym, małym lokalem, znajdującym się z dala od Pike Place Market. Przypominało kameralną jaskinię z niskim sufitem, białymi, chropowatymi ścianami i zapalonymi na stolikach świecami stojącymi, które nadawały otoczeniu romantyczny nastrój. Nie wyglądało to ani trochę pretensjonalnie, lecz uroczo. Edward był pełen niespodzianek.

Dobrze nam się rozmawiało, kiedy piliśmy zakupione po rozsądnej cenie wino i jedliśmy sałatkę, która była przystawką przed daniem głównym.

- Tęsknisz czasami za Arizoną? – zapytał, będąc tego naprawdę ciekawym. – Bardzo się różni od Waszyngtonu. Pewnie ciężko było cię się tu zaklimatyzować.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Brakuje mi jedynie mojej mamy. Na początku tęskniłam też za słońcem, bo to niewątpliwie jedno z najbardziej zachmurzonych miejsc, w jakich mieszkałam.

Uśmiechnął się. – Dlatego stąd właśnie wywodzi się emo grunge rock, prawda? Pogoda potrafi zamieszać w głowie.

Musiałam zwrócić uwagę na zależność między pogodą a humorami Edwarda. Może ona wytłumaczyłaby jego często zmiany nastroju. Dzisiejszego wieczór spoglądał na mnie ciepłym wzrokiem, który przypomniał mi o tym, co najbardziej podobało mi się w tej części kraju.

- Lubię zieleń. W Arizonie nawet kaktusy są bardzo zielone. Ale nie tęsknię za kurzem. Z powodu słońca było go tam bardzo dużo.

- Więc lubisz wszystko, co zielone i mokre, co? – Edward uśmiechnął się chytrze i wziął kęs swojej zielonej sałatki.

- Chyba tak. Nie przepadam za tym, co zimne i mokre, ale za zielonymi i mokrymi rzeczami już tak.

W tym momencie zabuczał jego Blackberry. Ktokolwiek dzwonił, sprawił, że szczęka Edwarda się zacisnęła, a jego oczy poszerzyły się trochę – wystarczająco, by mnie zaniepokoić. Wstał i odszedł od stolika, żeby przeprowadzić rozmowę na osobności.

- Czasami żałuję, że nie mogę go wyłączyć – powiedział przepraszającym tonem. – Na czym skończyliśmy?

- Na tym, że podczas lunchu, a teraz też i kolacji, dowiadywałeś się o mnie różnych rzeczy. Wiesz, że uwielbiam zielony kolor i nie brakuje mi kurzu, jaki jest w Arizonie, ale za to tęsknię za mamą. Chyba już wyczerpałam temat o tym, co i kogo kocham. A ty? Co kochasz?

Jego ręka powędrowała do włosów, a on uniósł wzrok, by na mnie spojrzeć. Jego spojrzenie nie było złowrogie, ale inne. Smutne.

Delikatnie pokręcił głową. – Ja nie… kocham – oznajmił z chwilą, gdy kelner zjawił się z naszym jedzeniem.

Kiedy znów zostaliśmy sami, wbiłam widelec w jeden ze smakowicie wyglądających ravioli. – Mówiłeś coś.

Spojrzał na mnie zdezorientowany.

- Mówiłeś, że czegoś nie kochasz, ale wtedy przyszedł kelner i nie dokończyłeś swojego zdania – wyjaśniłam.

- Skończyłem – powiedział poważnie. – Nie kocham. Pociągają mnie pewne rzeczy i zależy mi na niektórych osobach z rodziny, ale nie kocham. To nie w moim stylu.

Odłożyłam widelec, nagle nie czując głodu.

- Nie kochasz żadnej rzeczy ani osoby? Niczego?

- Niczego – oświadczył zwyczajnie, biorąc duży kęs cielęciny.

Czekałam, aż to do mnie dotrze. Jak można było iść przez życie, kiedy się niczego nie kochało? Wiecie, uwielbiałam rożki w czekoladzie z Dairy Queen. Kochałam je. Bardzo chciałabym poznać osobę, która stworzyła polewę czekoladową, żeby móc ją uściskać, bo to naprawdę świetny wynalazek.

- W czym problem? – spytał, wyrywając mnie z zadumy.

- Przez ciebie mam mętlik w głowie. Nie rozumiem, jak można _niczego_ nie kochać.

- Pomyśl o tym inaczej. Lubię pewne rzeczy: samochody, muzykę, restauracje takie jak ta, niektórych ludzi. A kiedy coś sprawia mi radość, zatrzymuję to albo wracam w dane miejsce. A jeśli coś mi się nie podoba, pozbywam się tego. To proste. Przywiązywanie się jest dla słabeuszy.

Podniosłam kieliszek wina drżącymi rękoma i dopiłam do końca to, co w nim zostało. Zmienił się. Teraz już nie był Edwardem, który przyjechał po mnie do mojego mieszkania. Był kimś mrocznym i pokręconym.

- Nie wiem, czy powinnam doceniać twoją szczerość, czy być urażoną, że nie starałeś się zaimponować mi trochę bardziej, zanim wyłożyłeś karty na stół.

- Daj spokój, Isabello. Bądźmy szczerzy – zaczął i pochylił się, opierając łokcie na stole. – Nikt nie jest obojętny na moje pieniądze i wygląd. Nie chodzi o to, żeby być moją bratnią duszą czy też się w kimś zakochać. Może przestaniesz zgrywać trudną do zdobycia i zachowywać się, jakbyś nie była zainteresowana dostaniem się do mojego łóżka i portfela. Seks jest wszystkim, o czym myślałem od chwili, gdy zobaczyłem cię po raz pierwszy. Te wszystkie gierki były zabawne, ale znam kobiety, które nie wymagają aż takiego wysiłku.

Zrobiło mi się niedobrze. Był tym, za kogo go cały czas uważałam – aroganckim, egoistycznym dupkiem. Chodziło mu tylko o własną przyjemność lub jej brak. Tylko o to, żeby zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka. Byłam taka naiwna, taka głupia. Było mi go żal. Był płytki i bez serca. Jakiż to smutny i przykry sposób, aby wieść swoje życie. Całkowicie straciłam apetyt. Ta randka oficjalnie dobiegła końca. Nie miałam zamiaru zadowolić go ani dzisiejszej nocy, ani jakiegokolwiek innego dnia.

- Masz rację. Te _gierki_, jak je nazwałeś, stają się nudne, co nie? – spytałam, odsuwając talerz. – Idę do toalety, a potem będziemy mogli wyjść. Po co przedłużać kolację, skoro oboje dobrze wiemy, na czym nam zależy. - Nie miałam zamiaru tak po prostu poinformować go, że nie byłam tym zainteresowana. Musiał to odczuć.

- Poproszę kelnera o rachunek – odpowiedział, przez chwilę wyglądając na zawiedzionego, jednak tę minę szybko zastąpił swoją maską.

Wstałam i na drżących nogach zaczęłam odchodzić od stolika. Nie miałam zbyt wiele czasu, aby to przeciągać. Przed dojściem do toalety złapałam kelnera.

- Tu są pieniądze za nasz rachunek. Możesz zostawić resztę panu Masenowi, ale daj mi dobrych pięć minut, zanim podejdziesz do stolika. Naprawdę potrzebna mi jest przewaga czasowa.

Nasz kelner, Angelo, spojrzał na mnie jak na wariatkę, ale wziął dane mu dwieście dolarów i pomógł mi uciec przed Masenem. Skończyłam z nim i jego niedorzecznymi napiwkami. Ruszyłam w stronę drzwi, ale zostałam zatrzymana przez Franka.

- Jak się udała kolacja, panno Swan? Czy pani i pan Masen dobrze się bawiliście?

- Kolacja była wyśmienita, Frank – skłamałam, bo ani razu nie skosztowałam jedzenia. – Dziękuję.

Frank rozejrzał się dookoła, szukając Edwarda. – Nie chce pani zaczekać na pana Masena? Nie często przyprowadza tu urocze przyjaciółki na kolacje. Zazwyczaj przychodzi z siostrą. Musi być pani kimś wyjątkowym.

Ku niewiedzy Franka pan Masen wcale nie sądził, bym była wyjątkowa. Nie myślał tak nawet o swojej siostrze, a tym bardziej nie o mnie. Widziałam Angelo przy innym stoliku. Dał mi pięć minut, ale niedługo będzie musiał podejść do Edwarda, by dać mu resztę i wyznać, że opuściłam lokal.

- Zaczekam na zewnątrz, dzisiejszy wieczór jest bardzo przyjemny. Dobranoc – pożegnałam się, posyłając mu najlepszy uśmiech, na jaki było mnie stać.

Szłam brukowaną ścieżką wzdłuż Pike Street do Pierwszej Alei, mając nadzieję, że faceci w czerni nie będą czekać przy wejściu. Nie myślałam trzeźwo, bo czułam zbyt wiele stresu i wstydu. Wstydziłam się, bo sądziłam, że to była prawdziwa randka, a on zaprosił mnie tam tylko po to, żebym zaraz po kolacji ugięła się pod urokiem Wszechmogącego Edwarda. Doszłam do rogu i zawołałam taksówkę, obracając się, by sprawdzić, czy nikt mnie nie śledzi. Przez całą drogę powrotną przytłaczało mnie uczucie, że ktoś za mną podąża lub mnie obserwuje, albo to i to. Chciałam wrócić do domu, zamknąć się w swoim mieszkaniu i zjeść lody dla poprawy nastroju.

Otworzyłam drzwi, zakładając, że Jasper wyszedł gdzieś z Marią, jednak ku własnemu zdziwieniu zastałam go na kanapie z łyżeczką i moim kubełkiem lodów.

- Wcześnie wróciłaś – zwrócił uwagę, zerkając na swój zegarek. – Zgaduję, że pan Masen nie zabrał cię do Kerry Parku, co?

Weszłam do kuchni i wzięłam z niej łyżeczkę, po czym klapnęłam obok niego i wbiłam ją w kremową masę.

- Nie, pan Masen pewnie siedzi jeszcze przy naszym stoliku w Il Bistro i zastanawia się, dlaczego kobiety spędzają w łazience tyle czasu.

- Bello, coś ty zrobiła? – spytał Jasper, jego oczy się poszerzyły.

Oparłam głowę na jego ramieniu i wsadziłam do ust jeszcze trochę lodów. _Co ja zrobiłam?_ Czułam nadchodzące do moich oczu łzy, a naprawdę nie chciałam płakać przez kogoś takiego jak Edward Masen. Nie był tego warty.

Przełknęłam lody, choć moje gardło było ściśnięte od emocji, jakie w sobie dławiłam. – Poinformował mnie, że męczyło go moje zgrywanie twardej sztuki, i że kobiety wskakują mu do łóżka na jego zawołanie. Moje gierki były na początku przyjemną odmianą, ale zależało mu tylko na seksie, więc udałam, że o to mi chodzi, a potem się stamtąd wymknęłam.

- Jaja sobie ze mnie robisz? – Jasper pochylił się, żeby móc się obrócić i ujrzeć moją twarz. – Rany, Bello. Co za palant. Pieniądze nie gwarantują dobrego wychowania, co?

Objął mnie ramieniem i przyciągnął bliżej. Byłam gotowa, aby pęknąć. To już kolejna randka, którą mogłam dodać do listy nieszczęść.

Jasper próbował mnie pocieszać – To idiota, kompletny frajer. Stracił szansę na najwspanialszą dziewczynę w Seattle i pewnie jest zbyt głupi, żeby to zauważyć.

- Dzięki, Jaz. – Ponownie wbiłam łyżeczkę w kubełek.

Pozwolił mi siedzieć w ciszy, aż poczułam się trochę lepiej. – Co ty robisz w domu w piątkowy wieczór z moimi lodami? – Przebywanie w domu podczas weekendu nie było w stylu Jaspera. Maria zawsze coś dla nich planowała, ciągle coś razem robili. Zawsze znajdowała jakiś film, który chciała zobaczyć, albo bar, do którego chciała zostać zabrana z przyjaciółkami. Podczas weekendów nigdy nie widywałam Jaspera zbyt często.

- Zerwałem z Marią – oświadczył smutnym głosem.

- Zerwałeś z Marią? Dlaczego?

- Dlaczego? Myślałam, że wcześniej doszliśmy do wniosku, że nie była najlepszą dziewczyną.

- Bo to prawda – przyznałam, mocniej się do niego przytulając.

- A my nie tworzymy pary? Dwoje ludzi niekochanych w Seattle – westchnął.

- Komu potrzebna miłość, kiedy ma się świetnego przyjaciela i lody?

Jasper pocałował mnie w czubek głowy. – Rzeczywiście, komu?


	4. Rozdział 4

**Nigdy nie byłam osobą, która wymuszała w jakikolwiek sposób komentarze na czytelnikach, ale nie ukrywam, że nie jest to zbyt motywujące, kiedy jednemu rozdziałowi poświęca się co najmniej 10 godzin swojego życia, a w konsekwencji jakiś ślad po sobie zostawia tak mało osób, podczas gdy liczba czytelników oscyluje w okolicach tysiąca. Nie ukrywam, że był to jeden z powodów, dlaczego na ten rozdział trzeba było czekać tak długo. Został przetłumaczony już bardzo dawno temu, ale po prostu nie byłam w stanie się zebrać, by przeczytać go jeszcze kilka razy i wprowadzić wszelakie poprawki, bo nie wiedziałam, czy komuś tak naprawdę na tym zależy. Oczywiście są osoby, które komentują każdy chap i uwierzcie mi, jestem wam za to bardzo, bardzo wdzięczna, bo uśmiech pojawia się na mojej twarzy za każdym razem, kiedy je czytam. Nic nie daje mi większego kopa energii i motywacji do dalszej pracy niż wszystkie miłe słowa i wrażenia po przeczytaniu, które po sobie zostawiacie. Jesteście kochani. Jednak przykro mi jest, że jest was tak mało. Miło byłoby zarówno mi, jak i autorce tego opowiadania, która komentarze te czyta, jeśli więcej osób zdecydowałoby się je zostawiać, bo obie wkładamy nasze serca w to, co robimy. Dlatego naprawdę fajnie byłoby wiedzieć, że ktoś tam gdzieś tam to w jakiś sposób docenia. Napisanie zwykłego „dziękuję" albo „wow, ten rozdział był świetny" nie zajmuje wiele czasu, a znaczy bardzo wiele. Możecie to zrobić nawet nie posiadając konta. Wystarczy kliknąć na znajdujące się pod tekstem słowa „review this chapter".**

* * *

><p><strong>TEN FF NIE JEST MOJEGO AUTORSTWA. <strong>**JEGO AUTORKĄ JEST troublefollows1017.**

_Link do oryginału_: fanfiction(kropka)net /s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon

_Link do profilu_ _troublefollows1017_: fanfiction(kropka)net /u/2118282/troublefollows1017

**ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.**

* * *

><p><strong>piątek, 9 lipca, południe<strong>

Dotarłam do Eclipse, nim zaczęła się moja zmiana. Miałam nadzieję, że Rosalie będzie w dobrym humorze. Jasper zachęcił mnie, abym z nią porozmawiała i wytłumaczyła się z porażki, którą okazała się ta feralna randka. Mówił, że jego siostra to zrozumie, ale i tak miałam stracha przez cały tydzień. Jasper zagroził, że sam do niej zadzwoni, ale wybłagałam, by tego nie robił, bo Rosalie pewnie ukarałaby mnie za to, że go w to wmieszałam.

W lokalu było bardzo spokojnie, ale kiedy dotarłam do drzwi, usłyszałam dziwne głosy dochodzące z jej gabinetu. Szybko zorientowałam się, co to były za dźwięki.

- Tak! Właśnie tak! Boże, tak! – wykrzykiwała. – Tak, Emmett! Kurwa, tak! Właśnie tam, o, Boże!

- Rosie, uch!

Oddaliłam się, aby mnie nie przyłapano. Rosalie i Emmett – a to ciekawe. Jasper zawsze był pewien, że jego siostra nigdy sobie nikogo nie znajdzie, bo za dużo pracuje. Chyba już udało jej się pogodzić ze sobą te dwie rzeczy. Wyszłam na dwór i krążyłam tam przez dwadzieścia minut, na próżno usiłując wymazać z umysłu obrazy, które pojawiły się w mojej głowie, gdy usłyszałam ich jęki. Kiedy wróciłam do środka, Emmett był pierwszą osobą, którą zauważyłam. Na jego twarzy malował się wielki, mówiący „właśnie zaliczyłem" uśmiech.

- Hej, Bells.

- Em – odezwałam się, nie podnosząc głowy. Nie potrafiłabym spojrzeć mu w oczy. Zresztą miałam nadzieję, że zadowolił Rosalie, dzięki czemu może zechciałaby mnie wysłuchać.

Zapukałam do na wpół otwartych drzwi. Rosalie mnie zauważyła i machnęła, bym weszła do środka. Ku mojemu nieszczęściu, nie wyglądała na zbyt szczęśliwą. Wyglądała na niezwykle ogarniętą. Jej włosy były idealnie ułożone, a ona nie dawała po sobie poznać, że przed kilkoma minuty jej świat został wstrząśnięty przez delikatnego, pracującego w Eclipse wielkoluda.

- Mogłabym pomówić z tobą przez chwilę przed zmianą?

- Już mówisz, więc wydaje mi się, że tak – rzuciła.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam swój wywód.

- Nie mogę obsługiwać dzisiaj pana Masena, jeśli się tutaj zjawi, bo tydzień temu zaprosił mnie na randkę, myśląc, że interesuje mnie tylko przelotny seks, a to nieprawda, więc zostawiłam go w restauracji, przez co sytuacja może być naprawdę niezręczna, ale mimo to mam nadzieję, że z powodu tego, co się stało, nie odwoła dzisiejszej rezerwacji, a Jasper powiedział, że to zrozumiesz i nie każesz mi spotkać się z mężczyzną, który tak źle o mnie myślał i uważał, że odpłacę się seksem za kolację, chociaż to ja miałam za nią zapłacić, bo on nagrodził mnie zbyt hojnym napiwkiem, więc to jest trochę mylące, ale wszystko, co jest z nim związane, jest mylące, więc mnie to w sumie nie dziwi.

- Cholera, kobieto, oddychaj! – Rosalie patrzyła na mnie, jakby z mojej głowa wychodziła kolejna szyja.

- Przepraszam – mruknęłam.

- Potok słów? Zgubiłam się już na „nie mogę"... Potem miałam wrażenie, że słucham jednego z bohaterów jakiejś kreskówki. _Ła, ła, ła_. – Ruszała ręką jak pacynką, otwierając i zamykając palce, jakby to one wydawały dźwięki. – Znowu chodzi o Masena? Co piątek, Bello, tak łatwo cię przewidzieć. Nie obchodzi mnie, jaki masz problem. Jeśli chce, abyś to ty go obsługiwała, obsłużysz. Wydaje u nas kupę pieniędzy i wolę, żeby tak zostało.

- Ale...

- Żadnych „ale". Skończyłyśmy.

- Wiem o tobie i Emmecie – w odwecie te słowa wyszły z moich ust. Z chwilą, gdy zobaczyłam jej zaczerwienioną od złości twarz, od razu ich pożałowałam.

- Wiesz o mnie i Emmecie? – powtórzyła wyzywającym tonem.

- Wiem o was. Wiem, co robiliście za zamkniętymi drzwiami – pisnęłam.

Zaczęła się śmiać. – Próbujesz zaszantażować mnie, żebym nie zmusiła cię do pracy?

Sam fakt, że śmiała się ze mnie, sprawił, że to, o czym rozmawiałyśmy, wcale nie wyglądało jak szantaż.

- Komu o tym powiesz? Mojemu bratu? Innym kelnerom?

- Nikomu. Po prostu bardzo zależy mi na tym, żeby nie obsługiwać prywatnej sali, kiedy będzie w niej pan Masen. Błagam.

Rosalie przez moment o tym pomyślała, po czym wstała zza biurka. – Posłuchaj, co mam zamiar zrobić, Bello. Pominę fakt, że dałam ci tę pracę tylko i wyłącznie dlatego, że jesteś przyjaciółką mojego brata i on mnie o to prosił, chociaż nie miałaś żadnego doświadczenia. Zapomnę też o tym, że sprawiałaś mi kłopoty niejednokrotnie i przed chwilą próbowałaś mnie zaszantażować. Więc zamiast zwolnić cię w trybie natychmiastowym, udam, że ta rozmowa nigdy nie miała miejsca, a ty przygotujesz teraz prywatną salę i kiedy ci powiem, że będziesz ją obsługiwać, uśmiechniesz się i zrobisz to z przyjemnością. Rozumiesz?

Przytaknęłam i bez słowa opuściłam jej biuro. Już nigdy więcej nie spróbuję nikogo zaszantażować. Moje życie na przekór prawa zostało oficjalnie zakończone.

Gdy wybiło południe, nie musiała niczego mówić. Kiedy szłam, by sprawdzić zamówienie, wskazała na schody. Część mnie nie mogła uwierzyć, że przyszedł po tym, co wydarzyło się w zeszłym tygodniu. Kolejna część wiedziała, że zrobił to tylko po to, by mnie gnębić. Ruszyłam na górę niczym więzień skazany na śmierć na krześle elektrycznym, który wykonywał spacer śmierci. Starałam skupić się na faktach. On nie miał nade mną kontroli. Był frajerem, na którego się nadziałam. To on powinien się denerwować, nie ja.

Otworzyłam drzwi i byłam zaskoczona widokiem blond seksbomby, która prawie siedziała na jego kolanach, śmiejąc się i mierzwiąc palcami włosy tuż nad jego uchem.

_Co, u licha?_

- Nie ma mowy, żeby czas spędzony z tobą podczas lunchu mi wystarczył – wymruczała, dotykając jego warg swoimi pomalowanymi paznokciami.

Figlarnie przygryzł jej palec zębami, a ona radośnie zachichotała, odsuwając rękę.

- Jedną z zalet bycia własnym szefem jest to, że sam ustalam sobie, jak długą chcę mieć przerwę na lunch.

Choć chciało mi się wymiotować, chrząknęłam, aby zwrócić na siebie ich uwagę. – Witam w Eclipse. Mam na imię Isabella. Czy mogę przynieść państwu coś do picia, nim przejdę do omawiania dań dnia?

Blondynka wróciła na swoje miejsce, a Edward zwrócił na mnie swoje chłodne spojrzenie. Dziś jego oczy były ciemne, ciemne i zmęczone. Miał na sobie ciemnogranatowy garnitur i wyglądał jak zawsze przystojnie, jednak widziałam pod jego oczami zarys cieni. Nie rozumiałam, dlaczego ciekawił mnie powód jego zmęczenia, skoro szaleńczo go nienawidziłam. On ponownie skupił swoją uwagę na towarzyszącej mu podczas lunchu ladacznicy. To znaczy, na swojej towarzyszce.

- Co chcesz, kotku? Może zamówimy szampana?

- Och, uwielbiam szampana! – zagruchała.

- Mogłabyś nam jakiegoś polecić, Isabello? Cena oczywiście nie gra roli – obniósł się arogancko.

- Mamy Bollingera z 1988 roku, który jest bardzo smaczny – zasugerowałam, z przyjemnością podwyższając kwotę, jaką przyjdzie mu u nas zapłacić. Im więcej wyda na swoją lunchową zdzirę, to znaczy, towarzyszkę, tym lepiej dla mnie.

- Świetnie. Zatem o niego prosimy. I o całą paletę kawiorów. Lauren wprost przepada za drogim kawiorem, a wiem, że w Eclipse to jedna z popisowych potraw.

- Oczywiście – przytaknęłam grzecznie. Nie chciałam pokazać mu, że ta popieprzona sytuacja miała dla mnie znaczenie.

Zamknęłam za sobą drzwi, jednak wciąż musiałam znosić wysłuchiwanie Lauren, jego lunchowej dziewuchy, to znaczy, towarzyszki, która chichotała, kiedy schodziłam ze schodów.

Wzięłam od Erica butelkę szampana i złożyłam zamówienie na kawior. Już zgarnął rachunek na ponad dwa tysiące, choć danie główne nie zostało jeszcze zamówione. Gdyby dał mi standardowy napiwek, teraz spoglądałabym na czterysta dolarów, lecz niewątpliwie mógłby mnie nie uhonorować wcale po tym, jak wykiwałam go w zeszłym tygodniu. Kiedy w grę wchodził Edward Masen, wszystko było możliwe.

Gdy wróciłam, ta dwójka pocierała się nawzajem nosami. Było to żenujące i niestosowne, ale nie obchodziło mnie, co on wyprawiał z tą małą lunchową dziwką, to znaczy, towarzyszką. To wcale nie miało dla mnie znaczenia.

Odkorkowałam butelkę, a Lauren zapiszczała, słysząc towarzyszący temu odgłos. Była niewiarygodna, lecz bez wątpienia atrakcyjna, jeśli komuś podobały się piękne, niebieskookie blondynki o perfekcyjnym ciele. Pewnie miała sztuczne cycki i brakowało jej wnętrza, Każdy znajdzie coś miłego dla siebie. Nalałam wina i wyszłam, aby odebrać kawior, nim złożą dalsze zamówienie.

- Wszystko w porządku? – zapytał Emmett, gdy opuszczałam kuchnię z obrzydliwą ikrą.

- Tak, dlaczego pytasz?

- Wyglądasz, jakbyś chciała zrobić komuś krzywdę.

- Nic mi nie jest – zaprotestowałam groźnie. – Nie chcę nikomu zrobić krzywdy. Czuję się dobrze. Czemu, do diabła, miałabym chcieć zrobić komuś krzywdę? Czuję się wyśmienicie.

- Spokojnie. Nic ci nie jest, zupełnie nic. Przepraszam, że w ogóle o to zapytałem – powiedział Emmett, unosząc ręce w akcie obrony.

Nic mi nie było do chwili, kiedy wkroczyłam do prywatnej sali, gdzie Edward i Lauren, jego lunchowa przybłęda, to znaczy, towarzyszka, pili szampana ze splecionymi rękoma.

Jaja sobie robił? Kto, do jasnej cholery, się tak zachowywał? Na pewno nie człowiek o zdrowych zmysłach.

Niezbyt delikatnie postawiłam kawior naprzeciw nich, wysypując trochę na biały obrus. Edward spojrzał na mnie, przekrzywiając swoją idealną brew. Jedyne, czego mi brakowało, to żeby spytał tak jak Emmett, czy wszystko ze mną w porządku. Sprowokowałam go do tego swoim spojrzeniem, ale on wolał nie otwierać swojej perfekcyjnej buźki.

Jesteście państwo gotowi, aby złożyć zamówienie, czy dać wam jeszcze minutkę? – starałam się zachować radosny i niewzruszony ton głosu.

Edward ponownie spojrzał na swoją lunchową lalunię, to znaczy, towarzyszkę. – Jesteśmy gotowi.

- Zawsze jestem gotowa, skarbie – zamruczała sugestywnie Lauren, wkładając rękę pod stół, gdzie złapała Edwarda za nogę.

- Tylko dla mnie, prawda? – odparł, gładząc kciukiem jej dolną wargę. Chyba przy tym doszła, bo ciężki jęk opuścił jej błyszczące, czerwone usta.

Robiło m się niedobrze.

- Co mogę podać? – niemalże ryknęłam.

Edward skupił swoją uwagę na mnie, a żałosny, łobuzerski uśmiech zagościł na jego twarzy.

- Weźmiemy na spółkę _chef's collection_, bo Lauren ma jutro sesję zdjęciową. Te modelki... Zawsze liczą każdą kalorię, chociaż i tak są zabójczo piękne. – Uniósł jej rękę i pocałował zewnętrzną stronę jej dłoni, wprawiając ją ponownie w chichot.

Zmusiłam się, by nie przewrócić oczyma dookoła głowy. – Super, za chwilę to państwu dostarczę.

Chciałam odejść, jednak on zawołał mnie po imieniu. – Isabello, mogłabyś przed wyjściem napełnić nasze kieliszki? – Uniósł swój pusty kieliszek w górę, potrząsając nim, jakby zachęcał w ten sposób psa do przyjścia.

Odwróciłam się z fałszywym uśmiechem na ustach i podeszłam do ich stolika. Od razu zrozumiałam, dlaczego mnie o to poprosił. Jego ręka bezwstydnie znajdowała się pod jej spódnicą. Nalałam szampana i dokonałam gwałtownego odwrotu.

Czy próbował mi przez to pokazać, jak kobiety zazwyczaj zachowują się w jego otoczeniu? Chciał, żebym uczyła się od Lauren, jego dziwki, to znaczy, towarzyszki? Od Lauren, która pozwoliła mu dojść do trzeciej bazy w prywatnej sali bardzo eleganckiej restauracji na oczach kelnerki? Może tylko starał się mnie wkurzyć. Nie udało mu się. Byłam twarda. Jak skała. Nie uda mu się zajść mi za skórę.

Przyniosłam im lunch i sprawdziłam, co robią, tylko raz. Nie umiałam przetrawić widoku karmiących się nawzajem dorosłych osób. Kiedy skończyli, powróciłam z rachunkiem, zastając Lauren, jego lunchową nierządnicę, to znaczy, towarzyszkę, kojąco nieobecną.

- Jedzenie smakowało? – spytałam go, chociaż ani trochę nie interesowało mnie, jak smakował jego lunch.

- Wszystko było wyśmienite – zachwalił.

- Upewnię się, żeby przekazać to szefowi kuchni – oznajmiłam, obracając się na pięcie do wyjścia. On mnie powstrzymał.

- Isabello, mogę prosić o przysługę?

Powoli się obróciłam w obawie, co takiego miałabym dla niego zrobić. – Oczywiście – odpowiedziałam mało entuzjastycznie.

- Jeśli Lauren nie wróci w ciągu minuty, mogłabyś pójść do toalety? Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale istnieją na tym świecie kobiety, które mówią partnerom, że idą do łazienki, a w rzeczywistości uciekają bez słowa. – Ton jego głosu zmienił się z ostrożnego poprzez kontrolowany do mrocznego i uszczypliwego. – Lekceważą w ten sposób ich uczucia, nie wspominając już o stracie ich czasu. Nie martwią się o to, że ich towarzyszom mogło się coś stać, albo że czuli się upokorzeni, kiedy kelner wrócił z resztą pieniędzy za rachunek i z przeprosinami, bo pani poprosiła o pięć minut zwłoki, by mogła w tym czasie opuścić lokal. Przerażające, wiem, ale takie rzeczy mają miejsce.

Miał prawo być na mnie wściekły, ale ja byłam równie, jak nie bardziej, zniesmaczona jego zachowaniem.

- Wyszłam, bo jesteś świnią! – wykrzyczałam, wyładowując na nim swój gniew. – Wyszłam, bo nikt nigdy nie obraził mnie bardziej niż ty! Wydawało mi się, że byliśmy na prawdziwej pierwszej randce, ale szybko uświadomiłeś mi, że się myliłam i byłam naiwna.

- Czego ode mnie chcesz, Isabello? Myślałaś, że co by miało z tego wyjść? – spytał, wskazując między siebie i mnie.

- Nie wiem, co sobie myślałam, bo jesteś najbardziej irytującym człowiekiem, jakiego kiedykolwiek spotkałam!

- To samo mogę powiedzieć o tobie, mała! – krzyknął w odpowiedzi, wstając i obchodząc stół, zmierzając w moim kierunku.

Kiedy się zbliżył, zrobiłam krok w tył, kopiąc jedno z krzeseł, jednak złapałam je, zanim upadło na ziemię.

- Najwyraźniej masz rozdwojenie jaźni. Masz wahania nastrojów jak nastolatka, której buzują hormony. W jednej chwili jesteś uroczy i w dobrym humorze, a w następnej stajesz się całkowicie inną osobą, tym przebrzydłym, niewychowanym, aroganckim... _potworem_! – oskarżyłam go.

- No to czemu zgodziłaś się ze mną umówić, skoro jestem taki podły? – zapytał, nadal mając nade mną przewagę.

- Nie wiem. Może myślałam, że ten miły gość to prawdziwy „ty", a ten zły był tylko przykrywką, żeby odstraszać ludzi. Ale nie martw się, jasno dałeś mi do zrozumienia, że to miłe wcielenie to tylko gra, abyś mógł zdobyć to, czego chcesz. Brzydzę się tobą.

Za każdym razem, gdy się do mnie zbliżał, stawiałam krok w tył. Moje ciało drżało, ale ja czułam się dobrze, krzycząc na niego i mówiąc mu, co o nim myślę.

- Za kogo ty się uważasz? – gorączkował się. – Nikt tak do mnie nie mówi. Nikt mnie w ten sposób nie wystawia. Większość kobiet od razu by tego pożałowała, wstawiając kogoś takiego jak ja.

- Niczego nie żałuję – zapewniłam. – Nie wiem, co sobie o mnie myślałeś, ale nie interesuje mnie bycie z kimś dla pieniędzy czy wyszukanych ubrań. To nie jest dla mnie tak ważne jak ludzka osobowość. Pana pieniądze i bogactwo mi nie imponują, panie Masen.

- Co w takim razie ci imponuje, Isabello? Co? Oświeć mnie – zachęcał.

- Nie ty – odparłam pewnie. – Z zewnątrz możesz być piękny, ale twoje wnętrze jest poważnie wybrakowane. Mi imponuje życzliwość i przyzwoitość, pokora i dobro. To, że chciałeś zaciągnąć mnie do łóżka przez danie nadzwyczaj dużego napiwku było okropnie obraźliwe... Nawet nie potrafię ci powiedzieć jak bardzo! Nie jestem jak twoja przyjaciółka, którą tu dzisiaj zaciągnąłeś. Nie przyjmuję szampana i kawioru w zamian za pozwolenie na wślizgnięcie ręki pod moją spódnicę. Jeśli ona jest typem kobiety, która gra, jak jej zagrasz, nie powinieneś był zapraszać mnie na randkę, bo nawet gdybym się starała, nigdy nie zachowywałabym się tak jak ona.

Próbowałam zachować spokój, by nie pęknąć i nie rozpłakać się jak idiotka, jednak stawało się to coraz cięższe. Bycie osądzoną jako dziwka właśnie do tego doprowadzało. Dwukrotnie okrążyliśmy stół, a on wciąż poruszał się w moim kierunku.

- Jesteś anomalią, właśnie tak. Nie przypominasz nikogo, kogo znam – stwierdził, zaskakując mnie niesłychanie. – A może myślałem, że nie jesteś jak każda kobieta, jak Lauren, która łasząc się, próbowała wpakować się z butami w moje życie dzięki rozchyleniu przede mną swoich nóg, sądząc, że właśnie tego chcę? Może miałem nadzieję, że jesteś kobietą, która pomoże mi być facetem, który nie potrzebuje przybierać maski? Może postąpiłem tak a nie inaczej, bo musiałem się upewnić?

Nie tego się spodziewałam, ani trochę.

- Przestań przede mą uciekać, do jasnej cholery! – Odsunął krzesło i przewrócił je na podłogę, blokując mi drogę, którą bym przemierzyła, gdybyśmy kontynuowali. To było jednak bez znaczenia, bo natychmiast się zatrzymałam. Śmiertelnie mnie przeraził.

Edward stał centralnie naprzeciw mnie, a moje ciało śpiewało z radości z powodu naszej bliskości. Uczucie to było zarazem przerażające i ekscytujące. Uniósł rękę i dotknął nią mojego policzka. Zamknęłam oczy w odpowiedzi na jego delikatny dotyk, który był tak sprzeczny ze słowami, jakie wypowiedział jedynie sekundę wcześniej.

- Nie przepraszam. Nigdy – oświadczył bez skrupułów, choć jego oczy były przepełnione smutkiem, który widziałam w restauracji chwilę przed tym, jak powiedział mi, że niczego nie kocha. – Ale w zeszłym tygodniu nie miałem racji. Popełniłem błąd, przypuszczając najgorsze. Popełniłem błąd, traktując cię tak okrutnie. Za to jest mi przykro. Jesteś dobrą osobą, Isabello, a ja powinienem zostawić cię w spokoju, bo nie jestem pewien, jaki ja jestem.

W tym czaiła się odrobina wrażliwości, wychylająca się spośród sterty innych uczuć, które starał się zamaskować. Palcem pogładził mnie po policzku.

- Z drugiej strony nie wątpię, że jestem egoistyczną kreaturą. I chociaż wiem, że powinienem zostawić cię w spokoju, to wszystko, o czym myślałem od chwili, kiedy rzuciłaś te pieprzone pięciocentówki na moje biurko...

Naparł wargami na moje usta, trzymając moją twarz w dłoniach. Były takie miękkie, a on sam smakował jak jabłka z jego deseru. W tej krótkiej chwili poczułam, że wszystko znalazło się na właściwym miejscu. Nasza kłótnia wydawała się nieważna, jak i to że on był szaleńcem, który przyprowadził Lauren, swoją lunchową flądrę, to znaczy towarzyszkę, do Eclipse, wiedząc, że to ja będę jego kelnerką. Ważne było jedynie to, że uważał mnie za dobrą osobą i może, po prostu może, mogłabym pomóc także jemu stać się dobrym. Dodatkowo niesamowicie całował. Naprawdę, naprawdę niesamowicie.

Odsunął się i przycisnął swoje czoło do mojego. Oddychaliśmy nierówno.

- Przyjdź dzisiaj wieczorem do mojego domu na kolację. Bez żadnych pretensji. Bez żadnych oczekiwań na coś innego niż kolację i rozmowę. Daj mi jeszcze jedną szansę, by ci zaimponować, nawet jeśli wiem, że na to nie zasługuję.

Zamknęłam oczy i w myślach powiedziałam sobie „nie". Wcale nie miałam na to ochoty. W głowie nieustannie odmawiałam, mając nadzieję, że dzięki temu wypowiedzenie tych trzech liter stanie się łatwiejsze.

- Tak – wyszeptałam.

Nie te trzy litery planowałam powiedzieć.

- Mój kierowca przyjedzie po ciebie o szóstej – oznajmił, nawet nie pytając mnie o zgodę.

- Nie. – Tym razem moja odpowiedź była bardziej stanowcza. – Chcę sama do ciebie przyjechać, żebym mogła wyjść, kiedy tylko będę tego chciała. Obiecuję, że wcześniej cię o tym uprzedzę.

Zastanowił się nad tym, zwężając oczy.

- W porządku – ustąpił, oddalając się ode mnie o mały krok. Poczułam, że napięcie między nami ustało. – Wyślę ci mój adres SMSem. Bądź na miejscu o wpół do siódmej.

- Dobrze – zgodziłam się.

Lauren wróciła, wyglądając, jakby cały spędzony w łazience czas poświęciła na poprawianie makijażu i układanie włosów.

- Wszystko w porządku? – Przeniosła wzrok ze stojących zbyt blisko siebie mnie i Edwarda na krzesło, które leżało na podłodze, a potem znów na nas.

- Tak. Gotowa, żeby iść? – Edward bez problemu zlekceważył jej pytanie.

- Um, tak – odparła ostrożnie.

- Zaczekaj w samochodzie. Ureguluję rachunek, a potem powiem Brady'emu, żeby po podrzuceniu mnie do biura, odwiózł cię do domu - powiedział lekceważąco.

- Och, dobrze – mruknęła Lauren, która niewątpliwie była skołowana nagłą oschłością Edwarda. Wyszła z pomieszczenia, a mi prawie zrobiło się jej żal. Użył jej, żeby zrobić mi na złość. Zadziałało. A ja nie czułam się z tym zbyt dobrze.

Edward do mnie podszedł i wyciągnął zwitek pieniędzy, a dokładnie trzydzieści banknotów studolarowych. Wręczył mi pieniądze i pocałował raz jeszcze, pozbawiając mnie tchu.

- Reszta dla ciebie. Do zobaczenia wieczorem.

Wyszedł po tych słowach, zostawiając mnie z wartym osiemset dolarów napiwkiem, drugą randką i kupą wyjaśnień, jakie będę musiała złożyć współlokatorowi, który sądził, że wieczorem będziemy jeść pizzę i oglądać filmy.

* * *

><p>Siedziałam na kanapie, po raz milionowy opuszkami palców muskając usta. Nie potrafiłam pojąć tego, co wydarzyło się w Eclipse. Mogłam jedynie stwierdzić, że byłam żałośnie oczarowania tym, co Edward Masen potrafił zrobić swoimi wargami i językiem. Mimo to przyrzekłam sobie, że będzie potrzebował czegoś więcej niż pocałunku, by mnie zdobyć. Musiał pokazać mi, ze stać go na coś więcej.<p>

Mój telefon rozbrzmiał na blacie kuchennym. Zeskoczyłam z kanapy i go podniosłam, jak idiotka licząc na to, że to Edward. Numer rozmówcy pokazał mi, że był to jednak Jasper.

- Hej – odezwałam się nerwowo.

- Film przygodowy czy odstraszająca komedia dla nastolatków z dużą ilością nagości? Powiedz cycki, powiedz cycki, powiedz cycki – cicho skandował. Była to prośba, by wybrać jego wersję.

- Nie złość się.

Jasper westchnął do słuchawki. – Dobra, może być film przygodowy, ale poszukam takiego, który na tyle okładki będzie ostrzegał o posiadaniu przynajmniej jednej sceny seksu.

- Nie, nie złość się, bo nie mogę zjeść dzisiaj z tobą pizzy i oglądnąć filmu. – Zacisnęłam wargi świadoma, że zapyta mnie o powód.

- Czemu? Jakiś inny przerażający miliarder zaprosił cię dzisiaj na randkę?

- Nie, to ten sam przerażający miliarder, co w zeszłym tygodniu – przyznałam, chowając twarz w jednej z dłoni.

- Bello! Co ty wprawiasz? Zapomniałaś, co ci powiedział? Co zrobił?

- Nie zapomniałam, poza tym on za to przeprosił. A wydaje mi się, że nigdy nikogo nie przeprasza.

- Tak samo jak nigdy nikogo nie kocha? – Jasper uderzył poniżej pasa, przypominając mi o najstraszniejszym powodzie, dlaczego był to zły pomysł.

- Poprosił o drugą szansę. Kim ja jestem, żeby mu jej nie dać?

- Bello, podaj mi jedną wartą odkupienia cechę, jaką posiada ten koleś, która sprawia, że nie postrzegasz go za taką osobę, jaką jest? – mój przyjaciel i obrońca sapnął we frustracji.

Kolejny raz dotknęłam palcami ust, tańcząc nimi po skórze, której on dotknął. – Nie wiem. Po prostu mam takie przeczucie.

- Jak w ogóle udało mu się z tobą skontaktować? Myślałem, że wyjaśnisz Rosalie, że nie chcesz go więcej widzieć?

- Wyjaśniłam, ale dla niej to było bez znaczenia. – Doszłam do wniosku, że nie powiem mu o próbie szantażu, która się nie powiodła, bo wtedy musiałabym opowiedzieć mu też o tym, że jego siostra uprawiała seks w swoim biurze, a tego pewnością nie chciałby wiedzieć.

- Czemu nie zadzwoniłaś do mnie? Wtedy ja bym z nią porozmawiał.

- Jasper, nie możesz cały czas wszystkiego za mnie załatwiać.

- Nie lubię, kiedy nie walczysz o swoje, Bells. Pozwalasz Rose i Masenowi, żeby robili z tobą, co im się żywnie podoba. Przyrzeknij, że nie będziesz się już na to zgadzała, to wybaczę cię, że mnie wystawiłaś.

Opuściłam głowę na znajdujący się naprzeciw mnie blat. – Przyrzekam – odparłam bez większego przekonania.

- No to w takim razie wybieram American Pie. Niedługo wrócę. – Rozłączył się, a moje poczucie winy zmalało jedynie o ociupinkę.

* * *

><p>Podjechałam pod bramę rezydencji Edwarda punktualnie. Ręcznie otworzyłam okno, bo automatyczny system otwierania nie został wynaleziony w 1953 roku, kiedy to moja furgonetka została skonstruowana. Ciekawa, kto odbierze słuchawkę, zadzwoniłam do domofonu.<p>

- Słucham? – przemówił głęboki, gburowaty głos. Zdecydowanie nienależący do Edwarda.

- Przyjechałam, aby zobaczyć się z panem Masenem. Oczekuje mnie – oznajmiłam niepewnie. Nie lubiłam rozmawiać przez domofon. Nie lubiłam nie wiedzieć, do kogo mówię.

- Imię?

- Bella Swan.

- Isabella Swan? – upewniał się.

- Tak, to ja. – Pokręciłam głową. Zapomniałam, że Edward zwracał się do mnie per Isabello.

- Mogłaby pani pokazać do kamery znajdującej się po lewej stronie dokument, który potwierdziłby pani tożsamość?

- Oczywiście. – Zaczęłam przeszukiwać torebkę w poszukiwaniu portfela. Nie byłam wcześniej na randce, na której potrzebny był mi dowód. Wyciągnęłam więc swoje prawo jazdy i pokazałam je do kamery.

- Dziękuję. Proszę jechać ścieżką prowadzącą do głównego budynku i zaparkować na jednym z miejsc od strony wschodniej.

- Dobrze, dziękuję.

Brama otworzyła się automatycznie, a ja przez nią przejechałam. Od strony ulicy nie można było dostrzec domu, co wzbudziło moją ciekawość. Myślałam, że będzie wielki. Jaki szanujący się multimiliarder nie mieszkał w kolosalnej rezydencji? Oczywiście moja wyobraźnia nie okazała się wystarczająca. Miałam wrażenie, że przyjechałam do luksusowego hotelu. Z zewnątrz budynek był udekorowany kamieniem. Okrągłe balkony otoczone były kutymi, żelaznymi barierkami, tylko jeden z nich, ten nad głównym wejściem, był prostokątny. Z przodu znajdowały się rzeźbione krzewy, a wśród reszty otaczającej dom bujnej zieleni znajdowały się kwiaty jednoroczne i byliny. Na ścianach było tak wiele okien, że mogłam sobie jedynie wyobrazić, ile pomieszczeń wchodziło w skład budynku.

Zatrzasnęłam drzwi do furgonetki i stałam przed nią przez chwilę, oglądając dom. To nie był mój świat. Tyler otworzył drzwi i wyszedł na zewnątrz. Podeszłam do niego ostrożnie, bo nie byłam pewna, jak odebrał mój mały, zeszłotygodniowy wybryk w stylu Houdiniego. Podczas drogi powrotnej Edward pewnie nie był zbyt szczęśliwy, a wszyscy doskonale wiedzieliśmy, jak to jest, kiedy szef się dąsa.

- Cześć, Tyler – odezwałam się i pomachałam mu, podchodząc bliżej.

- Panno Swan – przywitał mnie, kiwając głową. – Pan Masen prowadzi bardzo ważną rozmowę telefoniczną w swoim biurze, ale pragnie, aby rozgościła się pani w pokoju rodzinnym. Moim zadaniem jest tam panią zaprowadzić.

- Dobrze – odpowiedziałam nerwowo. Ostatni rozmowa telefoniczna Edwarda trochę trwała i nie wpłynęła zbyt dobrze na dalszy tok naszej randki.

Przypomniałam sobie, że przyjechałam tu na własną rękę i będę mogła wyjść, kiedy mi się żywnie spodoba. Nikt nie zmusi mnie, bym tu została – z wyjątkiem jego wielkich ochroniarzy takich jak Tyler. On pewnie umiałby mnie do tego zmusić. To chore. Edward mnie nie porwie. Ludzie wiedzą, że tu jestem. Szukaliby mnie, gdybym zaginęła. To miejsce jest tak ogromne, że znalezienie mnie mogłoby im zająć kilka dni, ale prędzej czy później dopięliby swego.

- Tędy. – Tyler wskazał lewą stronę kiwnięciem głowy.

Wnętrze robiło jeszcze większe wrażenie. Wszystko było starannie zaprojektowane. Gdy szliśmy wzdłuż korytarza marmurowe podłogi zmieniały się w drewniane. Tyler poprowadził mnie do pokoju, który był udekorowany w odcieniach złota i brązowej czekolady. Przy tylnej ścianie stał kominek, a po jego obu stronach regały z książkami. Płaski telewizor rozmiarem dwukrotnie przewyższający telewizor Jaspera wisiał nad zapalonym kominkiem. Naprzeciwko regałów z książkami wisiały lustra, dzięki którym pokój wyglądał, jakby odbijał się w nieskończoność. Dwie kanapy w kształcie litery L zajmowały miejsce na środku pokoju wraz z obitym skórą stolikiem.

- Pan Masen niedługo skończy – oznajmił Tyler i zostawił mnie samą.

Miałam wrażenie, że nie mogłam niczego dotknąć. Samo siedzenie na kanapie wydawało mi się złe. Rozejrzałam się dookoła. Zdziwiłam się, gdy ujrzałam wielką kolekcję płyt CD, którą pokryta była cała ściana. Przestrzeń od podłogi do sufitu przeznaczona była na największą ilość muzyki, jaką dane było mi zobaczyć.

- Panno Swan. – Moje imię zostało wypowiedziane kobiecym głosem. Odwróciłam się i zobaczyłam starszą, ubraną na czarno kobietę. – Mam na imię Charlotte. Jestem kucharką i gospodynią pana Masena. Napijesz się czegoś, kochaniutka?

- Nie, dziękuję. – Nie byłam przyzwyczajona do służby, pracowników ochrony ani do domów, które wyglądają jak muzea. – Albo jednak poproszę o kieliszek białego wina. – Zmieniłam zdanie. Przydałoby mi się coś na rozluźnienie, oby tylko było bez koloru, bo gdybym coś tutaj wylała, Edward by mnie zabił.

- Pan Masen ma szeroki zasób win. Masz jakieś konkretne preferencje? Pinot Grigio? A może Chardonnay?

Oczywiście, musiał mieć szeroki zasób. Piwnica, w której trzyma wina, była pewnie większa od tej w Eclipse.

- Poproszę cokolwiek, co posmakuje także panu Masenowi.

- Pan Masen przepada za Riesling – odparła, czekając, aż zaaprobuję ten wybór.

- Może być. – Przytaknęłam, nie wiedząc, co to za wino. A zatem musiało ono być kosztowne i niesprzedawane hurtowo.

Charlotte się uśmiechnęła i powróciła do tajemniczego miejsca, z którego przybyła. Ciekawe, czy znajdowały się tu sekretne pasaże albo ściany, które obracały się i prowadziły do ukrytych pokoi. Oby nie. Gdyby jednak zechciał mnie porwać, Jasper potrzebowałby cholernie dużo czasu, żeby mnie znaleźć.

Podeszłam do stojącego po lewej stronie kominka regału, na którym stało kilka fotografii. Na jednym ze zdjęć był Edward z dziewczyną o krótkich, sterczących, czarnych włosach i zaraźliwym uśmiechu. Obejmował ją ramieniem, a ona trzymała swoje ręce wokół jego w talii. Na kolejnym Edward stał z prezydentem Stanów Zjednoczonych. Nie każdy ma na to szansę.

- Isabella. – Edward przestraszył mnie swoim melodycznym głosem.

- Cześć – obróciłam się, by go zobaczyć. Czułam się, jakbym zostałam przyłapana na podsłuchiwaniu.

Sądziłam, że skoro to normalne spotkanie w jego domu, obowiązującym strojem były dżinsy i schludny T-shirt, ale Edward miał na sobie garnitur, jego krawat był nieznacznie poluzowany, a górny guzik białej koszuli rozpięty.

- Zakładam, że nie miałaś żadnych problemów z dotarciem na miejsce?

Pokręciłam głową. – Nie, twoje wskazówki były świetne.

- Jedyną rzeczą, która nie jest świetna, jest ten antyczny pojazd stojący na zewnątrz, któremu według ciebie można zaufać na tyle, by się nim poruszać – zauważył, wskazując kciukiem przez ramię.

Próbowałam powstrzymać uśmiech. – Hej, nie obrażaj mojej furgonetki.

- Nie obrażam jej, ona zasługuje na to, żeby znaleźć się w muzeum, aby ludzie mogli podziwiać, czym jeździli ich pra, pra, pradziadkowie – zażartował, powoli się do mnie przybliżając.

- Nie mogę jedynie znieść myśli, że jeździsz nocą sama po dwupasmówkach w czymś, co może odmówić posłuszeństwa, jeśli ktoś krzywo na to spojrzy.

Jego troska byłaby miła, gdybym mogła skupić się na czymś innym niż tym, że właśnie stał przede mną, a jego zielone oczy przyspieszały bicie mojego serca. Pachniał drzewem sandałowym i szkocką.

- Może powinienem zatrzymać cię tu na cały weekend i powiedzieć Brady'emu, żeby w poniedziałek odwiózł cię razem ze mną do miasta – wyszeptał mi do ucha. Dreszcz przeszedł wzdłuż mojego kręgosłupa. Kiedy muskał wargami linię mojej szczęki, ten cały plan porwania nie wydawał się taki zły.

Uniósł wzrok i uwolnił palcem moją wargę, którą uwięziłam między zębami. – Nie rób tego.

Zanim zdążyłam mu powiedzieć, żeby nie był taki władczy, jego usta znalazły się na moich wargach, a jego język je rozdzielał. Czułam smak alkoholu, który pił przed przyjściem do mnie. Palcami mierzwił włosy na moim karku, delikatnie namawiając mnie na pogłębienie pocałunku.

Chociaż łatwo było dać się złapać w jego pułapkę, nie mogłam sobie na to pozwolić. Odepchnęłam go obiema rękoma. Zrobił krok w tył, posyłając mi niepohamowany uśmiech.

- Obiecałeś mi kolację i rozmowę. Zgodziłam się tylko na te dwie rzeczy – przypomniałam mu stanowczo.

- Skłamałbym, mówiąc, że nie myślałem o tym od dzisiejszego popołudnia – powiedział beznamiętnie, podchodząc do stolika, na którym stała kryształowa karafka i kilka kieliszków. Odetkał naczynie i napełnił jeden z nich. – Jeśli liczysz na przeprosiny, nie doczekasz się. Jak już mówiłem, ja nie przepraszam.

Nie przeprasza, ani nie kocha. Dzięki temu niekoniecznie podlega kryteriom idealnego mężczyzny, choć całuje cudownie. Rzeczywistość ściągnęła mnie na ziemię z chmurki, na której latałam po pocałunku.

- Co się stało? – spytał z troską w głosie. Patrzył na mnie uważnie, jakby próbował odciągnąć ode mnie wszystkie złe myśli.

Potrząsnęłam głową i na szczęście uniknęłam jego intensywnego spojrzenia, gdy Charlotte wkroczyła do pokoju z moim kieliszkiem wina.

- Dziękuję – powiedziałam, biorąc od niej kieliszek. Wzięłam szybki łyk, mając nadzieję, że trunek niedługo zadziała.

- Kolacja będzie gotowa na siódmą, tak jak pan sobie życzył – poinformowała Charlotte, ruszając w stronę drzwi.

- Dziękuję, Char – powiedział, nareszcie odrywając ode mnie wzrok.

Ponownie skupiłam uwagę na regale wypełnionym płytami.

- Masz tyle płyt… Ciekawa kombinacja. Widzę wśród nich muzykę klasyczną, rocka, motown, a nawet jazz. Chyba nie masz ulubionego gatunku?

- Moje preferencje muzyczne są zazwyczaj zależne od nastroju, a jak to elokwentnie ujęłaś podczas lunchu, zmienia się on dosyć często – powiedział, stając za moimi plecami.

Był panem „Rozdwojenie Jaźni". Niepokój, w kogo przemieni się dzisiaj, mnie nie opuszczał. Kiedy przyłożył rękę do moich pleców, walczyłam z chęcią ucieczki. W kółko powtarzałam sobie, że nie pozwolę, aby jego wygląd zaważył na moich decyzjach, jednak póki co żałośnie mu ulegałam. Był w dobrym nastroju, a ja nie chciałam tego psuć, ale nie potrafiłam myśleć racjonalnie, gdy mnie dotykał. Zrobiłam krok w bok, a on się już do mnie nie przybliżył. Wzięłam kolejny łyk wina, myśląc, że może trochę mnie to uspokoi.

- A co masz teraz w odtwarzaczu? – spytałam przez ramię.

Zaśmiał się z rozbawieniem. – Nie mam odtwarzacza. Każda z tych płyt została pobrana na komputer, który jest podłączony do głośników znajdujących się w całym domu.

Podszedł do kanapy i podniósł z niej ogromnego pilota, który wyglądał jak coś, czego mogłoby użyć NASA do wystrzelenia rakiet w kosmos. Po naciśnięciu kilku guzików w pomieszczeniu rozbrzmiała końcówka „Just the way you are" w wykonaniu Bruno Marsa.

- Chyba musiałem o tobie myśleć, zanim tu przyjechałaś. – Posłał mi szeroki uśmiech.

Chociaż nie chciałam, by ze mną pogrywał, byłam pod urokiem wszystkiego, co mówił. Byłam pewnie czerwona jak burak, więc potrząsnęłam głową, aby przestać myśleć o jego komentarzu.

- Nie wierzysz mi? – Przechylił głowę. – Nawet stworzyłem playlistę zatytułowaną „Isabella", aby uczcić w ten sposób naszą drugą randkę. Nie żartuję – zapewnił mnie, kiedy posłałam mu pełne zwątpienia spojrzenie.

Rozpoznałam następną piosenkę, było to „Be somebody" w wykonaniu Kings of Leon. Interesujący wybór jak na playlistę, która dotyczyła mnie. Edward odłożył gigantycznego pilota i podszedł do mnie. Pijąc wino ze swojego kieliszka, cały czas patrzył mi w oczy. Bity w piosence wydawały się wybijać ten sam rytm, co moje serce.

- Uwielbiam Kings of Leon – przyznałam, a moje nerwy wciąż górowały nad wrażeniem ciepła, jakie wywołało w moim organizmie wino.

- Znam ich, braci Followillów. Mogę cię im przedstawić – zaoferował, podchodząc coraz bliżej.

To oczywiste, że ich znał. Znał nawet prezydenta. Pewnie też wielu innych, bardzo popularnych ludzi. Stanął przede mną zadowolony z mojej reakcji, jaką wywoływał wraz z piosenką. Czy próbował mi w ten sposób coś przekazać? Czy może była to jego kolejna gierka?

_Given a chance, I wanna be somebody. If for one dance, I wanna be somebody. Open the door, it's gonna make you love me.__*_

Nie kochał niczego, więc czemu miał sprawiać, że będą go kochać inni?

- Doceniam tę szansę, Isabello. Mam nadzieję, że mi wierzysz – wyznał cicho, zabierając ode mnie prawie już pusty kieliszek.

Postawił nasze kieliszki na końcu stołu, chwycił moją dłoń i przyciągnął mnie do siebie, jakbyśmy mieli zacząć tańczyć. Był to koszmarny pomysł. Zawsze mącił mi w głowie. Chciałam go znowu pocałować, choć powinnam chcieć czegoś zupełnie innego. Powinnam chcieć, aby udowodnił mi, że jest kimś więcej. Kimś więcej niż tylko ładną buźką, kimś, kto sprawia, że serce zaczyna mi szybciej bić, kimś więcej niż facetem, który tydzień temu powiedział mi, że chodzi mu tylko o seks.

Zaczął delikatnie kołysać nami na boki, a potem okręcił mnie dookoła.

- Co się dzieje? – spytał. Jego oczy były jasne i łagodne.

- Nic – odpowiedziałam, kręcąc głową.

Spojrzał na mnie chytrze. – Ciężko cię przejrzeć, Bello, ale widzę, kiedy się czegoś boisz. Co cię tak przeraża?

Zaśmiałam się przez nos. Co mnie nie przerażało? Tak zadane pytanie brzmiałoby o wiele lepiej.

- Ty – przyznałam, kiedy ponownie zaczął nami kołysać.

Piosenka leciała nadal, a on nie powiedział ani słowa. Wzrok skupiał wyłącznie na mnie. Musiał wiedzieć, że jest przerażający albo przynajmniej straszny.

- Nie chcę, żebyś się mnie bała – odpowiedział ze szczerością w głosie, tak melancholicznie, że przyprawiło mnie to o ból serca.

Wypuścił mnie z objęć i zrobił krok w tył. – Obiecałem ci kolację i rozmowę. Zatem powinniśmy zjeść.

Wyłączył muzykę i zaoferował mi ramię, by zaprowadzić mnie do jadalni, która była prawie tak wielka jak prywatna sala w Eclipse. Stół był w stanie zgromadzić przy sobie dziesięć osób, a przy ścianie naprzeciw drzwi znajdował się kominek. Nad cudownym stolikiem z drewna wiśniowego wisiał nisko bardzo nowoczesny, prostokątny żyrandol, a na jego środku stało wąskie pudełko wypełnione pączkami bladych róż. Ściany miały odcienie jasnych szarości, a sufit pokryty był kasetonami.

Edward wysunął krzesło, bym mogła usiąść, po czym sam zajął główne, znajdujące się obok mnie miejsce przy stole. W tej samej chwili do pomieszczenia weszła Charlotte i nalała nam do kieliszków wina. Następnie przyniosła sałatki, przez co czułam się, jakbym przebywała w eleganckiej restauracji.

- Miałem wyrzuty sumienia, że ostatnio nie zjadłaś kolacji w Il Bistro, więc poprosiłem Charlotte, aby przygotowała ravioli z grzybami. Mam nadzieję, że nie masz nic przeciwko – zwrócił się do mnie Edward, gdy rozkładał serwetkę i kładł ją na kolana.

Nie mogłam uwierzyć, że pamiętał, co wtedy zamówiłam.

- Nie mam. – Chwyciłam swoją serwetkę, a potem kieliszek z winem. Stuknęliśmy się nimi chyba po to, abym się zrelaksowała. Taką miałam nadzieję.

- Po kolacji pokażę ci resztę domu. Resztę budynków zostawimy na inny dzień.

Zachłysnęłam się winem. – Resztę budynków?

- Basen, stajnię, dom gościnny i kino.

- Kino?

- Nie musze chodzić na filmy, to one przychodzą do mnie – wyjaśnił, brzmiąc niemal jak snob.

Jakież on wiódł dziwne życie. Nie umiałam wyobrazić sobie nadmiaru wszystkich rzeczy, jakie posiadał na co dzień. Nie wiem, co zrobiłabym z taką ilością pieniędzy.

Reszta kolacji minęła na zadawaniu mi pytań. Dzisiaj chciał wiedzieć, dlaczego zdecydowałam się na bycie nauczycielką. Pochlebiało mi, że chciał coś o mnie wiedzieć, ale przez to nie mogłam dowiedzieć się niczego o nim.

Charlotte nie tylko była lepszą kelnerką niż ja, ale także przewyższała moje zdolności w dziedzinie gotowania.

Jej ravioli z grzybami było zabójcze. Jedliśmy, póki nie czuliśmy się pełni, a potem Edward zaoferował, że oprowadzi mnie po domu. Na moment zatrzymałam się w jednej z czterech znajdujących się na parterze łazienek, gdzie wysłałam Jasperowi SMSa, w którym napisałam, że wszystko jest okej, a ja za chwilę odbędę osobiste zwiedzanie pałacu Masena.

- Kiedy tu przyszłaś, byłaś w salonie, do którego prowadził przedpokój. Widziałaś pokój rodzinny. Na końcu korytarza jest pokój zabaw i mój gabinet. A tam kuchnia – powiedział, okręcając mnie i korzystając z okazji, położył rękę na moich plecach. – Koło kuchni znajduje się winiarnia, a na drugim końcu domu jest sala balowa, z której korzystam podczas większych uroczystości, co nie dzieje się zbyt często.

Jego dom był niesamowity. Kominki, tony okien, piękne meble i urocze cuda architektury znajdowały się w każdym z pomieszczeń. W niektórych z pokoi Edward mówił o arcydziełach sztuki i tym, skąd one pochodzą. W pokoju zabaw miał wiele fajnych rzeczy. Graliśmy w Wii Tennis, grę w której całkiem poważnie skopał mi tyłek. Jednak warto było przegrać, żeby zobaczyć, jak się odpręża i zachowuje jak normalny facet.

- Ile tu jest sypialni? – spytałam, gdy szliśmy po schodach.

- Interesują cię moje sypialnie, co, panno Swan? – zapytał, unosząc brwi.

Moje policzki zapłonęły, a ja szturchnęłam go figlarnie. – Ten budynek jest wielkości hotelu. Nie potrafię sobie wyobrazić, ile może mieć pomieszczeń.

- Jest siedem sypialni i sześć łazienek. Siłownia jest na tym piętrze, a trzecie drzwi prowadzą do biblioteki i solarium. Są też pomieszczenia dla personelu.

- Rany, a co jest w piwnicy? - _Tor do kręgli? Kryty basen dla profesjonalnych pływaków? Przerażający seks pokój z masą batów i kajdanek?_ – Mam nadzieję, że nie masz tam lochów ani komnat przeznaczonych do tortur – zażartowałam, starając przekonać samą siebie, że nie wszystkich miliarderów musi ciągnąć do BDSMu.

Edward spochmurniał i zatrzymał się gwałtownie na środku korytarza. Ręce miał zaciśnięte w pięści.

- Tu nie ma piwnicy – oznajmił cicho. Resztę drogi na górę pokonaliśmy nie odzywając się do siebie więcej niż jednym lub dwoma słowami.

To najbardziej nie dawało mi spokoju, niewiedza, co tak diametralnie zmieniło jego nastrój. Nie mogłam temu zapobiec, bo nie wiedziałam, w czym tkwił problem. Najpierw żartował sobie ze mnie, bo spytałam, ile ma sypialni, a potem złościł się i milczał. Nie mówiłam niczego, bo bałam się, że zaraz zacznie krzyczeć.

Gdybym nie wypiła trzech kieliszków wina, w tej chwili wskakiwałabym właśnie do swojej furgonetki. Nie pozbawialiśmy się złudzeń i nie wmawialiśmy mi, że właśnie takiego rodzaju relacji oczekiwałam.

Mój telefon zapipczał, sygnalizując, że dostałam wiadomość. Mimo to nie wyciągnęłam to, bo sprawdzanie teraz wiadomości wydawało mi się niegrzeczne. Niestety ignorowanie go sprawiło, że zapipczał ponownie.

- Sprawdź kto to, Isabello, żeby już nam więcej nie przeszkadzał – nakazał Edward, prawie wywołując tym u mnie śmiech. W czym ktoś nam tak naprawdę przeszkadzał?

Wyciągnęłam telefon i zobaczyłam, że dostałam jedną wiadomość od Jaspera.

**Bill Gates ma w swojej rezydencji pokój-trampolinę. Masen ma go czym przebić?**

Pokręciłam głową i wsunęłam telefon z powrotem do tylnej kieszeni. Edward i ja powróciliśmy do zwiedzania w milczeniu. Po dwóch minutach, mój telefon ponownie zapipczał. Edward westchnął z nieukrywaną frustracją.

- Czy ja cię przed czymś powstrzymuję? – jęknął głośno.

Raz jeszcze wyciągnęłam telefon. Miałam ochotę zabić Jaspera za posiadanie najgorszego na świecie wyczucia czasu.

**Gates ma na ścianach telewizory plazmowe, które pokazują twoje ulubione dzieła sztuki, jeśli masz przy sobie odpowiedni mikrochip. Nie pozwól, aby Masen ci go zaaplikował. Przynajmniej nie na drugiej randce. ;)**

Ktoś się nudził i spędzał zbyt wiele czasu na wyszukiwaniu w Internecie błahych informacji. Szybko odpisałam mu, żeby nie „przeszkadzał" mi podczas randki. Zatrzasnęłam telefon i schowałam go do kieszeni.

Edward patrzył na mnie i czekał, aż powiem mu, co ważnego się wydarzyło.

- To Jasper. Wyłączyłam telefon, żeby cię nie irytował – powiedziałam z naciskiem na „_cię_".

- Wysyłanie komuś smsów ze świadomością, że ta osoba ma randkę, jest niegrzeczne. Powinien nauczyć się jakichś manier – rzekł złośliwie Edward.

To mnie rozdrażniło. – Dla twojej informacji miałam spędzić z nim dzisiejszy wieczór, ale z tego zrezygnowałam, żeby móc tu przyjść. Jeśli ktoś powinien czuć się z tego powodu źle to właśnie ja. Jasper siedzi teraz w domu i sam radzi sobie z rozstaniem z dziewczyną, bo jego najlepsza przyjaciółka wystawiła go dla kolesia, przez którego tydzień temu wypłakiwała się w jego rękaw. – Edward spojrzał na mnie, był zaskoczony tym, do czego się przed chwilą przyznałam. – Stara się być śmieszny, bo pewnie się o mnie martwi. Pewnie nawet nie ma pojęcia, że przerywa tym naszą bardzo żywą rozmowę – kontynuowałam z przekąsem.

Edward potarł ręką swoją szczękę, przeszywając mnie przy tym wzrokiem. Wino zdecydowanie wzięło nade mną górę. Nie wiedziałam, skąd wziął się ten przypływ odwagi. Przygotowałam się na możliwość, że zaraz wybuchnie.

- Przepraszam – powiedział, idąc w stronę drzwi prowadzących na drugie piętro.

Mężczyzna, który _nigdy_ nie przepraszał, zrobił to już dwa razy.

- Co takiego ci powiedział? – spytał przez ramię, gdy szliśmy po schodach. – Żeby być śmiesznym?

Postanowiłam mu odpowiedzieć, skoro próbował zagaić rozmowę. – Wiedziałeś, że Bill Gates ma w domu pokój-trampolinę?

- Nie – przyznał, kręcąc przecząco głową. Na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Co to, do cholery, jest ten pokój-trampolina?

Oboje się zaśmialiśmy, a napięcie między nami zmalało dziesięciokrotnie. Wzruszyłam ramionami, bo sama nie do końca wiedziałam, co to mogło oznaczać.

- Cała podłoga pokryta jest trampoliną czy trampolina stoi na środku pokoju o wysoko zawieszonym suficie? – dociekał, kiedy dotarliśmy na piętro.

Znowu wzruszyłam ramionami i zachichotałam.

- Czemu twój nowoosinglowany przyjaciel pisze ci, co Bill Gates ma w swoim domu? – Spodobał mi się sposób, w jak wrzucił do tego zdania nowy status matrymonialny Jaspera.

- Zanim tu przyszłam, próbowaliśmy sobie wyobrazić, jak wy żyjecie.

- My? – na jego czole, między brwiami, pojawiła się zmarszczka.

- Dobrze usytuowani programiści komputerowi, którzy kierują wartymi miliardy dolarów przedsiębiorstwami i żyją w stanie Waszyngton. Zdziwiło nas, że jest was tylko dwoje.

Kąciki jego ust uniosły się w rozbawieniu. – Co sobie dokładnie wyobrażaliście?

- Stwierdziłam, że pewnie żyjesz w zamku – oznajmiłam, chociaż było to dosyć żenujące. Miałam w planach pominąć to, że Jasper odnosił się do Edwarda per wcale-nie-taki-uroczy książę.

- W zamku? Z wieżyczkami, lochami i fosą?

- Bez fosy.

Pokręcił głową i przewrócił oczyma. – Bez fosy.

Drugie piętro było najlepsze. Znajdowała się na nim biblioteka wypełniona tysiącami książek stojących na ogromnych regałach, które stały przy trzech ścianach. Na kopule sufitu namalowany był dziwaczny fresk. Dwa wielgachne krzesła stały w jednym z kątów, gdzie zamontowany był kolejny kominek. Na środku pomieszczenia stał cudowny, czarny fortepian.

Biblioteka prowadziła do zachwycającego, oszklonego tarasu. Dach i trzy zewnętrzne ściany pokryte były oknami i zestawem francuskich drzwi, które wiodły na znajdujące się na dachu patio. Na dworze było jeszcze widno, ale zachodzące słońce rzucało na pokój długie cienie. Staliśmy w bibliotece. Wyobrażałam sobie, jak można było spędzać w niej czas. Czułam się jak we śnie.

- To moje ulubione pomieszczenia – wyznał nieśmiało Edward.

Delikatnie przebiegłam palcami po grzbietach stojących w rzędzie książek. Pewnie miał wszystkie klasyki literatury. Niektóre egzemplarze wyglądały na tak stare, jakby należały do tej rodziny od wieków.

- Moje chyba też. – Uśmiechnęłam się w jego kierunku. Stał przy fortepianie i obserwował, co robię. – Przeczytał pan wszystkie te książki, panie Masen?

Zaśmiał się. – Nie, ale jest to na mojej liście rzeczy do zrobienia.

- Masz taką listę? – Moja ciekawość wzrosła. – Co jeszcze na niej jest?

- To dosyć osobiste pytanie, nie sądzisz?

- Och, tak, więc ty możesz wypytywać mnie o wszystkie szczegóły mojej egzystencji, a ja nie mogę się niczego o tobie dowiedzieć?

- Ty jesteś o wiele bardziej interesująca – odpowiedział, palcami przebiegając po klawiszach fortepianu.

- Poprosiłeś, żebym dała ci kolejną szansę, by się przekonać, że w twoim wnętrzu kryje się ktoś, kogo warto poznać. Musisz mi trochę w tym pomóc.

Ostrożnie zbliżył się do mnie. Chwycił moją dłoń i przeprowadził mnie przez werandę aż na znajdujące się na dachu patio. Stamtąd wszystko było dobrze widać. Dwa konie wypasały się na ogrodzonej przestrzeni obok czegoś, co zapewne było stajnią.

- Nigdy nie przyprowadziłem tu nikogo, z kim byłem na randce – przyznał, patrząc na mnie spod wachlarza niewiarygodne długich rzęs. Jego oczy sprawiały, że się rozpływałam. – Nie pozwalam ludziom wkraczać, w tę część mojego życia. Jestem skomplikowanym człowiekiem, Isabello. Nie zaprzeczam – oznajmił, obracając się tyłem do krajobrazu, i patrząc na moje stopy, oparł plecy o barierkę. Zerknął na moją twarz. Uśmiechnęłam się życzliwie, bo widziałam, że naprawdę starał się być szczerzy, a nie przychodziło mu to z łatwością. Jego dyskomfort był łatwy do zauważenia, ale gnębiło go coś jeszcze.

- Panie Masen, jest pan o wiele trudniejszy do przejrzenia niż reszta świata, ale widzę, kiedy się pan czegoś boi. Co pana tak przeraża? – spytałam, obracając jego własnego słowa przeciw niemu.

- Ty – wyszeptał, a moje serce przestało bić. – Mam swoje sekrety i mam tez swoje demony. Czynniki, te sprawiają, że nie zawsze jestem kimś, kogo się lubi, ale z jakiegoś powodu zależy mi na tym, abyś ty mnie lubiła.

Edward Masen, jeden z najbogatszych ludzi i odnoszących największe na świecie biznesmenów, bał się mnie i chciał, żebym go lubiła. To było zupełnie niewiarygodne.

Wzięłam głęboki oddech i się nad tym zastanowiłam. – Lubię twój dom. I naprawdę lubię twoją kucharkę. – Zacisnął wargi, powstrzymując się przed uśmiechem. – _Kocham_ twoją bibliotekę. – Przytaknął, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. – Nie jestem fanką wahania nastrojów, ale ta randka jest milion razy lepsza od tej z zeszłego tygodnia.

- A zatem przewidujesz, że w przyszłości będziesz w stanie mnie polubić? – zapytał, posyłając mi łobuzerski uśmiech.

Przewidywałam, że ten związek potoczy się na wiele różnych sposobów, zarówno dobrych jak i złych. Te złe śmiertelnie mnie przerażały, a dobre sprawiały, że chciałam zaryzykować.

- Może o tym pomyślę, jeśli następnym razem pozwolisz mi wygrać na Wii.

Zaśmiał się jak beztroski chłopiec, odchylając przy tym głowę. – Wiesz, że jesteś do bani, a ja stanowię bardzo zaciętego przeciwnika.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. – Chcesz, żebym cię polubiła…

Przestał się śmiać, a jego zielone oczy zmarszczyły się w kącikach. Czułam, jak moje serce zaczynało szybciej bić. Też chciałam, żeby mnie lubił. Może i niczego nie kocha, ale przynajmniej jest zdolny do sympatii.

- Chcę tego, Isabello. Chcę.

W tej samej chwili jest usta naparły na moje wargi, przypominając mi o tym, o czym zapomniałam – jak wielką fanką jego pocałunków byłam.

* * *

><p><em>* Dostałem szansę, więc stanę się kimś. Choćby tylko na jeden taniec, stanę się kimś. Otwórz drzwi, a zobaczysz, że mnie pokochasz.<em>


	5. Rozdział 5

**Przepraszam za tak ogromną zwłokę, ale od pierwszego dnia szkoły przygotowania do matury ruszyły w niej wielką parą i przez to nie byłam w stanie skupić się wcześniej na dalszym tłumaczeniu. Mogę wam jedynie obiecać, że postaram się, aby kolejny chap ukazał się wcześniej. ;) **

**Dziękuję ****wam ****serdecznie ****za ****wszystkie ****komentarze. ****Wspaniale ****się ****je c****zytało ****i ****były ****one ****dla ****mnie ****wielką ****motywacją ****i ****zachętą ****do ****dalszego ****tłumaczenia. ****Marzę ****o ****tym, a****by ****i ****tym ****razem ****udało ****mi ****się ****ich ****zdobyć ****tak ****wiele, ****bo ****nie ****ma ****dla ****tłumacza ****nic ****lepszego ****niż ****wiedza, ****że ****jego ****praca ****jest ****doceniana ****przez ****innych. ****Dlatego ****proszę, ****skrobnijcie ****czasem ****kilka ****słów ****na ****temat ****tego, ****co ****sądzicie ****o ****tym ****opowiadaniu ****i ****jakie ****są ****wasze ****wrażenia ****po ****kolejnych ****rozdziałach. ****Zaręczam, ****że ****zarówno ****mi ****jak ****i ****autorce ****będzie ****wtedy ****niezmiernie ****miło. ****:)**

* * *

><p><strong>TEN <strong>**FF ****NIE ****JEST ****MOJEGO ****AUTORSTWA. ****JEGO ****AUTORKĄ ****JEST ****troublefollows1017.**

_Link __do __oryginału_: fanfiction(kropka)net/s/6453369/1/Fridays_at_Noon

_Link __do __profilu_ _troublefollows1017_: fanfiction(kropka)net/u/2118282/troublefollows1017

**ZGODA na tłumaczenie: JEST.**

* * *

><p><strong>piątek, 16 lipca, południe <strong>

Był to najbardziej niewiarygodny tydzień mojego życia. Spotykałam się z Edwardem Masenem - bogatym podrywaczem, głównym zarządcą firmy sprzedającej oprogramowania i cholernie skomplikowanym typkiem. Nasza piątkowa randka zakończyła się sukcesem. Pocałował mnie na znajdującym się na dachu patio, razem obserwowaliśmy zachód słońca, a potem siedzieliśmy w bibliotece, gawędząc o naszych ulubionych książkach, aż w końcu zebrało mi się na ziewanie. Edward nalegał, abym zgodziła się, żeby to Brady odwiózł mnie do domu, ale w końcu poszliśmy na kompromis, dzięki czemu jedynie za mną jechał. Edward był pewien, że moje furgonetka nie da rady dojechać aż do miasta, choć spisywała się ona dobrze.

Zaprosił mnie, bym w przyszłą sobotę przyjechała i zwiedziła resztę jego domu. Wszystkie budynki były tak imponujące jak budynek główny. Najpierw poszliśmy do koni. Miał ich cztery – czarnego, fryzyjskiego ogiera, szarego araba i dwa konie maści palomino. W przeciwieństwie do Jaspera, któremu to imponowało, ja nie znałam się na nich zbyt dobrze. Najbardziej przypadł mi do gustu koń fryzyjski o imieniu Twilight, bo najbardziej przypominał mi Edwarda. Był piękny i silny, ale wyglądał również mroczno i niebezpiecznie. Edward mówił, że miał on dosyć trudny charakter i był szczerze zaskoczony, kiedy Twilight podszedł do mnie i zniżył łeb, abym go pogłaskała. Najwidoczniej wiedziałam, jak postępować z temperamentnymi mężczyznami.

Po zwiedzeniu stajni udaliśmy się na kryty basen. Musiałam odrzucić jego zaproszenie wspólnej kąpieli, choć zaczynało mnie ciekawić, jak wyglądał bez koszuli. Skłamałabym, mówiąc, że z każdym dniem pociąg fizyczny, jaki do niego czułam, nie stawał się coraz większy.

Następnie zwiedziliśmy posiadający trzy sypialnie i trzy łazienki dwupiętrowy dom gościnny. Był ładniejszy niż domy, które wcześniej widziałam. Goście Edwarda byli szczęściarzami.

Oglądnęliśmy także film w jego prywatnym kinie. Nie różniło się to niczym od wyjścia do zwykłego kina, wyjątkiem było to, ze na sali znajdowała się tylko nasza dwójka. W środku wisiał profesjonalny ekran i stały najwygodniejsze na świecie fotele kinowe oraz prywatne stoisko ze wszystkimi rodzajami słodyczy, jakie przychodziły mi do głowy, i maszyna do popcornu.

W niedzielę Edward zabrał mnie na brunch do Café Campagne – niewielkiego, skromnego lokalu, który przypominał mu o miejscach, w jakich lubił się stołować w Paryżu. Przebywaliśmy ze sobą tylko w ciągu dnia, bo wieczór musiał poświęcić interesom. Zajmował się czymś, co miało związek z rynkiem w Azjii. Nie wiem, co to dokładnie było. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy on w ogóle sypiał. Jego Blackberry dzwonił non stop, bez względu na porę dnia czy nocy.

Edward pomieszkiwał w swojej posiadłości podczas weekendów, a dni od poniedziałku do piątku spędzał w mieszkaniu znajdującym się w centrum miasta. W poniedziałek i wtorek jedliśmy tam kolację. Charlotte podążała za Edwardem, gdziekolwiek by się nie znajdował. A zatem dobrze wtedy jadłam. Mieszkanie Edwarda mieściło się w jednym z wieżowców przy wybrzeżu. Okna rozciągały się od podłogi do sufitu, dając tym samym widok na zatokę Elliotta, miasto i góry. Widać było wszystko od Mount Rainer aż po góry Olimpijskie. Jego mieszkanie było urządzone o wiele współczesnej niż dom. Wszystko było eleganckie i monochromatyczne. Nie znajdowały się tu żadne zdjęcia, płyty ani książki. Ciężko było stwierdzić, kim tak naprawdę był Edward.

Przez cały tydzień Edwardowi udawało się kontrolować wahania nastrojów, przez co ciężko mi było zaprzeczyć, że go lubiłam. Wciąż był przerażający, ale dostrzegałam w nim jego łagodniejszą stronę. Nie lubił jej pokazywać, ale mimo wszystko ją posiadał.

Zeszłej nocy Edward zaprosił mnie do swojego domu na kolację, ale wcześniej obiecałam Jasperowi, że w ramach przeprosin zjemy razem pizzę i oglądniemy jakiś film, więc musiałam mu odmówić. Panu Masenowi, który był przyzwyczajony do tego, ze wszystko toczyło się po jego myśli, nie bardzo się to spodobało. Kiedy nie uległam jego namowom i opryskliwym uwagom, zaczął wariować. Jasper niestety usłyszał naszą sprzeczkę. Był wściekły, że Edward wywołał u mnie wyrzuty sumienia, i nawijał o tym na okrągło. Gdy nazwał go wcale-nie-takim-uroczym księciem po raz setny, zagroziłam, że spalę całą jego kolekcję Maximów, które trzyma w szafce przy łóżku, jeśli użyje tego słowa jeszcze raz.

Mój wcale-nie-taki-uroczy książę miał się za chwilę pojawić na lunchu. Tradycyjnie nie wiedziałam, czego się spodziewać. Co piątek musieliśmy mierzyć się z niezamkniętymi sprawami. Liczyłam, że po przespaniu się z tym problemem nie będzie już zachowywał się tak dziecinnie.

- Bu – wystraszył mnie Jasper, gdy stałam przed kuchnią.

- Co ty tu robisz? – spytałam, odgarniając lok włosów z twarzy.

- Miałem ochotę na kuchnię francuską. Pomyślałem sobie: może pójdę do restauracji siostry i podręczę trochę moją przyjaciółkę?

Jasper był mistrzem w wielu dziedzinach, ale kłamanie mu nie wychodziło.

- Mmmhmm – wymruczałam z niedowierzaniem.

- Jaz? – Rosalie wyszła ze swojego gabinetu, wyglądając na równie zaskoczoną, co ja.

Jasper ją przytulił. – Załatwisz dla mnie stolik w sekcji obsługiwanej przez Bellę? Potrzebuję dzisiaj nieco uwagi. Może uda ci się zatrzymać ją w sali głównej, kiedy ja tu będę?

Uderzyłam go mocno w ramię. – Przyszedłeś tu przez niego, mam rację?

- Ał!

- Przez kogo? – spytała Rosalie.

- Nie musisz trzymać mnie od niego z daleka!

- Od kogo? – powtórzyła Rosalie.

Jasper uważał inaczej. – Kiedy szłaś do pracy tydzień temu, nienawidziłaś go, a jeszcze przed powrotem do domu umówiliście się na drugą randkę. Tydzień temu mnie wystawiłaś. Nie pozwolę, żeby to się powtórzyło. Nie ufam mu.

- _Komu_? – krzyknęła Rosalie.

- Edwardowi Masenowi – odpowiedziałam, nie odciągając wzroku od mojego szalonego, nadopiekuńczego przyjaciela.

- Na miłość Boską! To się dzieje co tydzień! – Rosalie w akcie rozpaczy wyrzuciła ręce w powietrze. Choć zwracała się do Jaspera, to na mnie wskazywała palcem. – To ona cię do tego namówiła? Poprosiła cię, żebyś tu przyszedł i powiedział to wszystko, żebym nie kazała jej obsługiwać prywatnej sali?

- Nie! Ja chcę ją dzisiaj obsługiwać! – odpowiedziałam zamiast niego.

- Nie prosiła mnie, żebym tu przyszedł, Rose. Przy okazji przypomniało mi się jak wkurzony na ciebie jestem za to, że nie wysłuchałaś jej skarg o tym, jak źle została potraktowana. Ten cały Masen jest powalony i zachowuje się wobec niej jak dupek. Czy mogłabyś, proszę, zlecić obsługę go komuś innemu?

- Nie! – Rosalie i ja powiedziałyśmy w tym samym czasie.

Właśnie wtedy zobaczyłam Angelę, która odprowadzała Edwarda do prywatnej Sali. Ucieszyłabym się na jego widok, gdyby nie towarzyszyła mu uczepiona do ramienia kobieta. Nic nie wskazywało na to, by była jego pracownicą. Musieli się bardzo… _lubić._ Była niska i miała ciemne, nastroszone włosy. Po chwili zorientowałam się, że była ona uśmiechniętą, obejmującą go w pasie dziewczyną ze zdjęcia znajdującego się w pokoju rodzinnym. Może to jego była? Na pewno jest kimś, kto musi znaczyć dla niego wystarczająco wiele, by trzymał w swoim domu jej zdjęcie. Jest też kimś, kogo użył, by zemścić się na mnie za odmowę randki.

Nim udało im się dotrzeć na górę, Edward obrócił się i tym samym zauważył naszą trójkę spoglądającą w jego kierunku. Zatrzymał się i pociągnął za sobą swoją zabaweczkę. Nie cierpiałam tych gierek. Nie cierpiałam tego, że to Jasper miał rację, nie ja.

- Panno Hale. Jasperze. Isabello. – Kiedy wymawiał moje imię, uniósł brwi, jakby oczekiwał reakcji na jego diabelski plan.

- Panie Masen. – Rosalie stanęła przede mną i swoim bratem, a jej wdzięk przekręcony był na cały regulator. – Jak się pan dzisiaj miewa?

Jeśli oczekiwał z mojej strony jakiejś reakcji, nie miał, na co liczyć. Byłam w stanie jedynie się temu przypatrywać. Ta tajemnicza kobieta ubrana była gustownie, choć trochę dziwnie, bo w połowie lipca miała na sobie golf z długimi rękawami. Trzymała Edwarda za ramię obiema rękoma. Różniła się diametralnie od frajerki z zeszłego tygodnia, to znaczy, od towarzyszki. Ta uśmiechała się przyjacielsko. Chyba nawet uśmiechała się do mnie. Chciałam ją nienawidzić, ale jeśli wydawało mu się, że może użyć tej biednej dziewczyny, żeby wymusić na mnie spędzenie z nim dzisiejszego wieczoru, to był w poważnym błędzie.

- Dzisiaj piątek. Nie mam powodów do narzekań… zbyt wielu. – Ostatnią część wypowiedzi skierował do mnie. Jego partnerka pacnęła go w ramię i przewróciła razem ze mną oczami. Świetnie, a więc pełna była ikry.

- W takim razie już prowadzę państwa do stolika i przysyłam kelnera.

Edward i ja zwróciliśmy uwagę na to, że użyła słowa _kelner,_nie _kelnerka_.

Szybko dał jej o tym znać. – Czy jest jakiś powód ku temu, by nie mogła nas obsłużyć Isabella?

- Chcemy Isabellę. Prosimy. Byłabym strasznie rozczarowana, gdyby obsługiwał nas ktoś inny – jęknęła jego towarzyszka.

Czy on ją do tego namówił? Czy ona pomagała mu wywołać we mnie poczucie zazdrości?

Jasper odepchnął siostrę na bok i stanął twarzą w twarz z Edwardem. – Wiesz co, Masen? Jesteś prawdziwym dupkiem. Nie dostałeś tego, co chciałeś, więc tu przyszedłeś… Po co? Żeby wywołać u niej wyrzuty sumienia? Jesteś rozpuszczonym gnojkiem, który nie rozumie, kiedy mówi mu się „nie". To żałosne.

Osobą, która się odezwała, była partnerka Edwarda. – Że co, proszę? Kim ty jesteś, żeby się tak do niego odzywać?

- Nie powinien był cię tu zapraszać.

- Serio? Edwarda nie ma prawa chodzić na lunch, z kimkolwiek ma ochotę? – kontynuowała, trzymając ręce na biodrach.

- Jasper, przestań – prosiłam. Tak naprawdę nie miałam kontroli nad Edwardem. Jeśli miał ochotę na lunch z innymi kobietami, nie miałam prawa mu tego zabraniać. Może ta dziewczyna była jego przyjaciółką, tak jak Jasper jest moim przyjacielem.

Jasper kompletnie mnie zignorował. – Osobiście mam to gdzieś, z kim on jada. Ale jeśli przyprowadza różne kobiety do restauracji, w której pracuje dziewczyna, z którą się umawia, jest dupkiem.

Ciemnowłosa obrończyni Edwarda spojrzała gniewnie na Jaspera. – Możesz przestać nazywać mojego brata dupkiem? Zaczynasz mi tym działać na nerwy.

- Twojego brata? – wysapałam w przerażeniu.

- Cześć – powiedziała, zręcznie okrążając Jaspera, by dojść do mnie. – Jestem Alice, siostra Edwarda. Tak się cieszę, że mogę cię poznać, Isabello. Mój brat tak wiele mi o tobie mówiła. No dobra, może nie aż tak wiele, ale wiem co nie co, a to jak na Edwarda naprawdę dużo. – Bez ostrzeżenia ta cała Alice mnie przytuliła.

- Alice – westchnął Edward. Wyglądał na okropnie zażenowanego jej zachowaniem.

- Panie Masen, przepraszam za personel i brata – odezwała się Rosalie, odciągając Jaspera od Edwarda i posyłając mi mordercze spojrzenie. – Zapewniam, że się z nimi rozprawię.

_Cudownie._ Znalazłam się w tarapatach nie ze swojej winy. Zabiję za to Jaspera.

- Oj, Rose! – krzyknął Jasper, gdy ponownie go odepchnęła.

Edward się uśmiechnął. – Panno Hale, pani bratu brakuje trochę ogłady, ale jestem pewien, że postępował w dobrej wierze. A co do panny Swan, nie możemy winić jej za to, że osoby, którym na niej zależy, się o nią troszczą, prawda?

- Tak sądzę - przychyliła się Rosalie, choć nie wyglądała na zadowoloną.

- A więc to ten przyjaciel, który cię od nas dzisiaj wykrada – powiedziała Alice, odwracając się przodem do mojego pełnego skruchy współlokatora.

- Nie wiem, co się dzieje – przyznałam, rozpaczliwie pragnąc, by ta rozmowa potoczyła się od początku.

Edward nie mógł powstrzymać radości z faktu, że mąci mi w głowie. Uśmiechał się chytrze. – Moja siostra wróciła do miasta i chciałem przedstawić was sobie podczas kolacji, ale skoro zaplanowałaś już wieczór z Jasperem, postanowiłem zaprosić ją na lunch, żebyście mogły się poznać. Najwidoczniej została ona wzięta za kogoś innego.

- Mój błąd – przyznał bez oporów Jasper. Nie zwracał się do Edwarda, lecz do Alice. – Przepraszam za mój niewyparzony język. Bella jest dla mnie jak siostra i czasami staję się trochę opiekuńczy.

- To słodkie, że opowiadasz się za przyjaciółmi, ale następnym razem upewnij się, że masz rację, zanim zaczniesz kogoś wyzywać – odparła Alice, ponownie stając u boku brata.

- Wynagrodź mi to. Może przyjdziecie z Bellą do nas na kolację? Będzie nas czwórka i wszyscy będziemy mogli się nią nacieszyć.

Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, jak cenna byłam. Edward wyglądał na zadowolonego. Rozpuszczony gnojek jednak dostanie to, czego chce.

- Um… - Jasper spojrzał na mnie, a potem skierował wzrok na Alice. – Dobra.

I tak Edward i ja umówiliśmy się na podwójną randkę z jego siostrą i moim współlokatorem. Ten wieczór musiał stać się interesujący.

* * *

><p>- Skuj się – Jasper kichnął głośno w swoją pięść, kiedy nieudolnie próbowałam odbić piłkę tenisową pilotem do Wii. Nie zdawałam sobie sprawy, że mój współlokator lubił rywalizację równie bardzo jak pan domu.<p>

Spudłowałam.

- Skończę grać, jeśli nie przestaniesz – ostrzegłam.

- Dobrze wiedzieć, że bez względu na przeciwnika ona zawsze marudzi – odezwał się Edward z kanapy. – Myślałem, że tylko przy mnie jej się to zdarza.

Spojrzałam na niego zwężonymi oczami. – _Nie_ marudzę. Nie gracie fair, to okropne.

Edward i Jasper spojrzeli na mnie, po czym sami wymienili się spojrzeniami.

- Marudzi – powiedzieli zgodnie jednym głosem i przytaknęli sobie nawzajem.

- Kończę grę. Alice, chcesz mnie zastąpić? – spytałam, wyciągając w jej stronę pilota do konsoli, którego chętnie ode mnie wzięła.

- Już ja wiem, jak grać nieczysto. – Puściła do mnie oczko.

Szeroko uśmiechający się Edward wstał i chwycił mnie za rękę. – Idziemy na dach. Chyba sobie bez nas poradzicie?

- Obiecuję, że nie wjadę na jego ego zbyt mocno – odparła Alice, resetując Wii, by zagrać od nowa. – Poboksujmy się, panie Hale.

- Śmiało, panno Masen – odpowiedział, zacierając ręce. Jasper uśmiechał się od ucha do ucha. Nie miałam wątpliwości co do tego, że da sobie radę, kiedy zniknę z pola widzenia.

Edward zaprowadził mnie na górę, prowadząc przez pokoje, które lubiłam najbardziej. Była ciemna, lecz ciepła noc. Edward rozpalił ognisko, po czym rozsiedliśmy się na drewnianych leżakach ogrodowych stojących dookoła. Ubrany był zwyczajnie – przynajmniej jak na niego strój ten był zwyczajny. Przebrał się, zamiast garnituru miał na sobie ciemne, wyglądające na drogie jeansy i czarną, zapinaną na guziki koszulę z podwiniętymi rękawami. Czasami zastanawiałam się, czy on w ogóle miał jakieś T-shirty. Nie zdziwiłoby mnie, gdyby nawet na siłownię zakładał krawat i garnitur.

Czekała na nas butelka wina i dwa kieliszki. A zatem Edward zaplanował, że mnie tu zaciągnie. Usiadłam, skuliłam pod siebie nogi, i pijąc wino z kieliszka, który wręczył mi Edward, patrzyłam na palący się przede mną ogień.

Alice Masen okazała się jedną z najmilszych osób, jakie znałam. Była gadatliwa i towarzyska, zupełnie inna niż jej czasami zadumany brat. Miło było patrzeć, jak przy niej stawał się weselszy. Nie do końca rozumiałam, czym się zajmuje. Mówiła, że pracuje jako wolontariuszka i prowadzi obóz dla „wyjątkowych" dzieci. Edward szybko zmienił temat, nie pozwalając jej niczego dodać. Było to dziwne, ale całkowicie w stylu sprytnego pana Masena. Polubiłam Alice. Była szalona, ale w innym tego słowa znaczeniu niż jej brat. Choć miała do tego prawo, nie sprawiała wrażenia ani trochę aroganckiej czy snobistycznej. Za to twardo stąpała po ziemi.

Podczas lunchu zauważyłam, że dobór jej garderoby może mieć coś wspólnego z bliznami widniejącymi na jej szyi i ręce. Nie wiedziałam, jak bardzo były one rozległe, ale miałam przeczucie, że pokrywały większą część jej ciała niż tą, która była widoczna. Myślałam o tym, by spytać o to Edwarda, ale nie chciałam psuć miłego nastroju.

- Pięciocentówka za twoje myśli? – Głos Edwarda wyrwał mnie z transu, w który wpadłam, wpatrując się w płonący ogień.

Prychnęłam na dźwięk jego rozbawionego tonu. – Myślałam o tym, jak bardzo lubię twoją siostrę.

- Jest aż tak sympatyczna, że zdobyła twoje serce w jeden dzień?

- Ciężko uwierzyć, że ktoś taki jak ona może być spokrewniony z kimś takim jak tym. Jest _aż__tak_ sympatyczna – zażartowałam.

- Jestem aż taki zły?

- Jesteście po prostu inni.

Edward patrzył w kierunku ogniska. Płomienie odbijały się w jego oczach, przez co nie potrafiłam stwierdzić, w jakim był nastroju.

- Jesteśmy bardzo różni – rzekł ze smutkiem.

- Różni, ale tacy sami – wyjaśniłam, bo nie podobał mi się jego smutny ton. – Jest pewna siebie, tak jak ty. Wie, czego chce i jak może to zdobyć. To też twoja cecha. Kiedy tak teraz o tym myślę, to sądzę, że jest weselszą wersją ciebie.

Edward zaśmiał się i napił się wina. – Jest dobrą osobą, _tak__jak__ty_.

Nie podobało mi się to, że uważał się za złą osobę. Chciałam wierzyć, że był dobry. Musiał być dobry, jeśli chciał, aby z tego coś wyszło.

- Uwielbia cię, więc nie możesz być taki zły. I z całą pewnością nie czuje przed tobą lęku. – Jego relacje z Alice napełniały mnie nadzieję, że to, co dzieje się między mną a Edwardem nie musiało skończyć się tym, że moje serce zostanie złamane.

- A ty? – Wzrok Edwarda skupiony był na mnie.

Wzruszyłam ramionami. W tym tygodniu nie bałam się go tak bardzo. Przynajmniej nie dał mi żadnego powodu, abym musiała się go bać.

- Chodź tu – powiedział łagodnie. – Usiądź ze mną.

Wstałam i postawiłam kieliszek na stole. Odchylił się i rozciągnął nogi. Usiadłam między nimi i oparłam się o jego ciało. Objął mnie rękoma i wsadził nos w moje włosy. Niczego nie powiedział, ale czułam, że próbował mi w ten sposób pokazać, że nie chce, abym się go bała.

Kiedy mnie obejmował, nie czułam strachu. Nigdy nie czułam się tak odprężona. Może przemawiało przeze mnie wino, ale byłam przeszczęśliwa.

- Kocham twój zapach – wyszeptał.

Ponieważ i tak nie widział mojej twarzy, nie starałam się ukryć uśmiechu, jaki się na niej pojawił, gdy wypowiedział te słowa. Byłam zaskoczona, że nie był to pierwszy raz, kiedy użył w tym tygodniu słowa „kochać". Mężczyzna, który nie kochał niczego, kochał widywać mnie w niebieskich ciuchach i kochał mój zapach. To musiało coś znaczyć.

- Powinniśmy zrobić s'moresy. Ale chyba nie masz w domu dużej paczki pianek, czekolady i herbatników? – Odwróciłam głowę, by go zobaczyć.

- Wątpię, żeby były one na liście zakupów, jaką sporządziła Charlotte. Nigdy nie jadłem s'moresów. Podczas jedzenia chyba można się tym… wybrudzić.

Przewróciłam oczyma. – Nigdy nie jadłeś s'moresów? Nawet jako dziecko, kiedy jedynym twoim obowiązkiem było brudzenie się?

Zatrzęsłam się, gdy się zaśmiał. – Nawet wtedy brakowało mi na to odwagi.

- To co jadłeś podczas kempingu?

- Nigdy nie byłem na kempingu – wyznał.

Obróciłam górną część ciała, żeby móc spojrzeć mu w oczy. – Nigdy nie byłeś na kempingu? Przenigdy?

Pokręcił przecząco głową. – Mieszkasz w pobliżu najpiękniejszego parku narodowego w kraju, a mimo to nigdy nie byłeś na kempingu?

- Po co miałby spać pod namiotem, skoro w domu czeka na mnie wygodne, ogromne łóżko?

- Żeby obcować z naturą. Spać pod gołym niebem. Jeść hot dogi i s'moresy przy ognisku. Żeby dobrze się bawić – wymieniałam najlepsze powody.

- Och, Isabello. Gdybyś tylko mi na to pozwoliła, zapewniam, że świetnie bawilibyśmy się w moim ogromnym łóżku – odparł ochrypłym głosem. Dotknął palcem moich warg.

Odwróciłam się raz jeszcze, tym razem by na niego nie patrzeć. Moje policzki stały się gorące od czegoś innego niż ogień.

- Wypróbuję twoje ogromne łóżko, jeśli ze mną pokempingujesz – wynegocjowałam, nie myśląc o tym, że może on przyjąć to wyzwanie. Nie potrafiłam sobie wyobrazić, by Edward zmagał się z żywiołem w namiocie.

- W porządku. W przyszłym tygodniu jeden wieczór spędzimy w namiocie, a kolejny spędzisz tu ze mną – odparł, całując mnie w policzek.

Przechyliłam głowę. – Serio?

- A co stoi na przeszkodzie?

- Będziesz się musiał wybrudzić.

- Będziesz musiała się ze mną przespać – powiedział, jakby było to coś złego. A to wcale nie brzmiało tak źle. Brzmiało jak coś, co chciałabym zrobić, nawet gdyby nie przystał na kemping.

- Umowa stoi – oznajmiłam, nie chcąc brzmieć na przejętą, chociaż tak naprawdę przeżywałam myśl, że spędzę dwie noce z Edwardem.

- Chyba tak – wymruczał. – Usiądź, chcę cię zobaczyć.

Podniósł mnie i obrócił. Potem usadził na sobie, rękoma obejmując moją twarz.

- Masz pojęcie, co bym z tobą robił, Isabello? – Musiało to być pytanie retoryczne, bo zaczął mnie całować, nim miałam okazję, by odpowiedzieć. Nie wymienialiśmy słodkich całusów. Były to pocałunki początkujące grę wstępną.

Kiedy jego język wślizgnął się do moich ust, moje ciało stało się rozgrzane. Edward opuścił ręce z mojej twarzy do bioder, by zwiększyć tarcie między naszymi ciałami. Jego erekcja była widoczna i napierała na mnie w odpowiednim miejscu. Jeszcze chwila i zaczęłabym pojękiwać. Jedna z jego rąk dotarła do mojej piersi i pieściła ją przez T-shirt

Zaczynało się robić gorąco, kiedy jedną ręką unosił moją koszulkę, a drugą zsuwał miseczkę mojego koronkowego biustonosza. Musiałam go powstrzymać.

- Twoja siostra i Jasper mogą tu przyjść w każdej chwili.

Odepchnęłam go, ale jemu to nie przeszkadzało. Wciąż trzymał ręce pod moją koszulką i ściskał mój – teraz odsłonięty – sutek.

- Nie musisz się o to martwić. – Odsunął moją rękę i przyciągnął mnie do siebie. Całował moją szyję, a ja próbowałam się mu wyrwać.

- Edward, przestań – nalegałam, usilnie próbując pozostać w koszulce. – Mogą tu przyjść.

- Nie przyjdą – warknął, pochylił głowę i musnął językiem moją nabrzmiałą brodawkę.

- Mogą – powtórzyłam, bo ostatnią rzeczą, jakiej mi było potrzeba, było przyjście Jaspera i ujrzenie mnie w pozycji, która wyglądała, jakbym półnaga tańczyła na kolanach Edwarda. Ciągle by o tym gadał. Jednak moja odporność fizyczna nie była zbyt duża. Mojemu ciału podobało się to, co robił z nim Edward. Niektórym jego częściom nawet bardziej niż cokolwiek innego, co robił im ktoś inny.

- Nie przyjdą – zapewnił. Spojrzał tlącym się wzrokiem w moje oczy. Był on intensywną mieszanką pożądania i złości, potrzeby i rozdrażnienia.

Ponownie objął moją twarz i mocno mnie pocałował. Całkowicie mu uległam i odwzajemniłam pocałunek z równie wielką namiętnością. Puścił mnie i wrócił do podnoszenia mojej koszulki.

- Nie masz pewności – zaskomlałam, nie unosząc rąk w ostatnim akcie obrony.

- Do jasnej cholery! – ryknął. Podnosząc się, uniósł mnie w gniewnym akcie pokazanie siły.

Teraz się bałam.

Złapał mnie mocno za ramiona. – Wie, że przyprowadziłem cię tu, żeby posiedzieć przy ognisku! Nie przyjdzie tu, bo wie, że pali się ogień! Kurwa!

Przepełniony niewytłumaczalną wściekłością rzucił mnie na krzesło i kopnął w stół, na którym stały nasze kieliszki z winem. Wraz z butelką uderzyły o ceglaną podłogę. Edward poszedł na odległy koniec patio, gdzie złapał za barierkę. Z opuszczoną głową ryczał w ciemności, wykrzykując obelgi do nikogo, a może nawet i do każdego na świecie.

Bicie mojego serca przyspieszyło dwukrotnie, a moje ciało miało ochotę walczyć lub uciec. Nie zamierzałam jednak zrobić żadnej z tych rzeczy. Poprawiłam koszulkę i wstałam. Podejście do niego nie wydawało mi się bezpieczne, więc tego nie zrobiłam, za to rozmyślałam o tym, co właśnie miało miejsce.

Alice nie przyszłaby tu z powodu ognia? Blizny, może ma on jakiś związek z bliznami.

Edward się wyprostował, ale wciąż patrzył na posesję. Powoli się do niego zbliżyłam. Klatka piersiowa bolała mnie od nieustannego walenia serca. Moje ręce drżały, gdy wyciągałam jedną z nich, by położyć ją na jego plecach.

- Nie rozumiem – szepnęłam zdziwiona, że udało mi się wykrztusić jakiekolwiek słowa. – Czemu Alice nie przyszłaby tu, wiedząc, że siedzimy przy ognisku?

- Nie chcę o tym rozmawiać – warknął wściekle.

Moja ręka zareagowała, jakby unikała bycia ugryzioną. Miałam ochotę zbiec na dół do Alice i Jaspera. Było mi przykro, że go zezłościłam. Przykro, bo jego siostra prawdopodobnie została poparzona w pożarze. A najbardziej było mi przykro za to, że nie wiedziałam, jak sobie z nim poradzić, kiedy się tak zachowywał.

- Przepraszam. Znam Jaspera, więc nietrudno było mi sobie wyobrazić, że mógłby tu przyjść i sprawdzić, co robię. Nie mam dużego doświadczenia w sprawach seksu i łatwo sprawić, żebym poczuła się zażenowana. Nie chciałam…

Edward odwrócił się, od jego oczu emanowała udręka. Widać ją było nawet pod osłoną nocy.

- Jezu, czy ty mnie przepraszasz?

- Chyba… To znaczy, tak… Nie wiem – paplałam bez składu.

Wziął mnie w objęcia i mocno przytulił. Staliśmy tam przez kilka minut. W zeszłym tygodniu powiedział, że jest skomplikowaną osobą, nie zdawałam sobie sprawy jak bardzo. Spotykanie się z Edwardem było jak jazda na kolejce górskiej, miało wzloty i upadki, była to szalona jazda pełna przeróżnych zwrotów. Ekscytująca i przerażająca zarazem.

- Ty i Jasper powinniście wrócić do domu. Nie chcę, żebyście wracali zbyt późno – oznajmił kontrolowanym tonem w kontrolowany sposób.

Nagle poczuł się za nas odpowiedzialny. Złapał mnie za rękę i ostrożnie sprawdził, czy udało mi się uniknąć kawałków roztrzaskanego szkła. Nie rozmawialiśmy ze sobą podczas drogi powrotnej. Śmiech Alice słyszałam już na korytarzu. Kiedy weszliśmy do środka, Alice i Jasper kończyli grać w bilard.

- Ale z ciebie cwaniaczka! – Jasper pokręcił w niedowierzaniu głową, gdy Alice wbiła ostatnią bilę.

Bez skrupułów podeszła do niego i wyciągnęła rękę.

– Powinnam cię przeprosić, ale byłeś łatwym celem.

Wręczył jej banknot dwudziestodolarowy, a ona wsadziła go do tylnej kieszeni spodni, uśmiechając się przy tym z satysfakcją.

- Jasper i Isabella powinni już iść. Jest późno – ogłosił Edward, wprawiając ich oboje w osłupienie.

- Daj spokój, muszę się odegrać – jęknął Jasper.

- Myślisz, że po ostatnim razie uda ci się mnie pokonać? – ocknęła się Alice.

- Tak myślę i tak właśnie zrobię.

- Wielkie słowa jak na faceta, który przegrał ze mną, kiedy nawet nie przykładałam się do gry!

- Nie przykładałaś się? – zaśmiał się Jasper.

Kiedy ci dwoje tak żartowali, Edward podszedł do Alice i zabrał jej kij do bilarda.

- Już czas, żeby poszli – powiedział surowo.

Alice spojrzała najpierw na niego, a potem na mnie. W ukrywaniu emocji nie byłam tak dobra jak Edward. Pewnie nadal wyglądałam na zszokowaną. Ponownie skupiła uwagę na bracie.

- Co się stało? – spytała, rzucając mu oskarżycielskie spojrzenie.

- Nic – stwierdził spokojnie.

Dzięki Bogu to pytanie nie zostało skierowane do mnie. Nie byłabym w stanie odpowiedzieć na nie bez drżenia w głosie.

- Zaprosiłeś Bellę na jutrzejszy lunch z Carlislem i Esme? – zapytała Alice, zniechęcona jego oziębłą postawą.

Edward ściszył głos, jego niezadowolenie wywołane wspomnieniem o lunchu z ludźmi, których nie znałam, było dosyć oczywiste. – Ona nie ma na to czasu. Muszą już iść. _Teraz._

Nie tylko Alice zauważyła, że byłam trochę wstrząśnięta. Jasper odłożył kij bilardowy I stanął przy mnie, łapiąc mnie za rękę.

- Chodźmy – wyszeptał przed zwróceniem się do Edwarda i Alice. – Dziękuję za kolację, Edwardzie. Alice, następnym razem się odegram. Dobranoc.

Szybko wyprowadził mnie z pokoju. Nie powiedziałam niczego, Edward i Alice także się nie odezwali. A tak mile spędzaliśmy ten wieczór. Zjedliśmy dobrą kolację. Alice była fajnym I interesującym dodatkiem. Nawet całowanie było przyjemne, chociaż zakończyło się tak tragicznie.

Jasper otworzył dla mnie drzwi, a potem obiegł samochód i zajął miejsce kierowcy. Odezwał się dopiero, kiedy dojechaliśmy do bramy.

- Co się, u licha, stało, Bello? Skrzywdził cię? Przysięgam, że wrócę tam i go zabiję, jeśli ci coś zrobił. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak wielu ma tych pieprzonych ochroniarzy.

Potrząsnęłam głową, nie potrafiłam mówić składnie, kiedy moje uczucia i myśli były tak pogmatwane. Zanim się zorientowałam, łzy popłynęły z moich oczu.

- Przysięgnij, że cię nie skrzywdził – powiedział Jasper, trochę panikując. – Przysięgnij, albo zaraz tam wrócę.

Energicznie potrząsnęłam głową i wytarłam rękoma twarz. - Nie skrzywdził mnie.

Nie wiedziałam, czy była to prawda czy kłamstwo. Był agresywny na tle seksualnym, psychicznym i fizycznym, ale nie wydaje mi się, żeby _chciał_ mnie skrzywdzić. Chciał, żebym sobie poszła. Nie wiedziałam, co o tym sądzić. Chciałam, żeby wpuścił mnie do swojego wnętrza, dał mi coś, dzięki czemu łatwiej byłoby mi zrozumieć jego i jego nastroje. Może otaczało go zbyt wiele barier, których nie dało rady przekroczyć. Może jedynie oszczędzał mi trudu, jakim byłoby próbowanie osiągnięcia tego, co niemożliwe.

Dzięki małemu ruchowi ulicznemu i szalonej jeździe Jaspera dotarliśmy do miasta w pół godziny. Od razu poszłam do pokoju i ukryłam twarz w poduszce. Za zamkniętymi drzwiami straciłam nad sobą kontrolę. Jasper mi nie przeszkadzał, dał mi przestrzeń i czas, które potrzebowałam.

Kiedy wyzbyłam się wszelkich negatywnych emocji, przygotowałam się do snu. Przebrałam się w nędzną koszulkę i parę wełnianych szortów. Związałam włosy w luźny kok i sprawdziłam twarz w lustrze, po czym otworzyłam drzwi, żeby pójść do łazienki. Moje oczy były czerwone i spuchnięte. Nie było mowy, by udało mi się to zatuszować. Miałam nadzieję, że Jasper poszedł do łóżka.

Kiedy wyszłam z pokoju, zobaczyłam, że spod jego drzwi dochodziło światło. Poszedł do swojej sypialni, ale jeszcze nie spał. Byłam już prawie w łazience, gdy usłyszałam pukanie do drzwi. Jasper poszedł je otworzyć, nim zdołałam o tym pomyśleć. Po drugiej stronie stał Edward.

- To się nie dzieje naprawdę. Idź stąd – powiedział Jasper, próbując zatrzasnąć mu drzwi przed nosem. Edward uderzył ręką w drzwi, powstrzymując je przed zamknięciem.

- Proszę – odezwał się ze znużeniem.

- Wpuść go, Jaz – zaskrzeczałam szorstkim od szlochów głosem.

Jasper się na to nie zgodził. – Płakałaś przez niego przez ostatnie półtora godziny. Chyba już dosyć na dzisiaj narozrabiał.

- Wpuść go – powtórzyłam bardziej stanowczo.

Edward delikatnie przepchał się obok Jaspera i bez słowa podążył za mną do mojego pokoju. Zamknęłam za nami drzwi, wiedząc, że Jasper będzie tam stał niczym jastrząb.

- Moja siostra rozpacza, bo nie miała okazji się przyzwoicie pożegnać. Ma nadzieję, ze jeszcze się zobaczycie.

- Też jest mi z tego powodu przykro – odpowiedziałam, opierając się o drzwi. Rękę trzymałam na klamce. Nie obiecałam, że jeszcze się zobaczymy, bo to zależało w większym stopniu od Edwarda niż ode mnie.

Zmierzwił ręką włosy. Wyglądał, jakby robił to nieustannie od czasu, kiedy widziałam go po raz ostatni.

- Nie chcę, żebyś się mnie bała – powiedział przepełnionym żalem głosem.

- Nie boję się. – Posłał mi spojrzenie, które sugerowało nie tylko, że mi nie wierzy, ale też że nie jest w dobrym nastroju. - Jestem przerażona.

Moje słowa zdawały się zadawać rzeczywisty ból. Skrzywił się i spuścił głowę. – Chciałbym ci powiedzieć, że nie powinnaś być.

Nawet, gdyby mógł to zrobić, nie powstrzymałoby mnie to przed tym uczuciem. To w połowie stanowiło powód mojego płaczu. Strach nie powinien być nadrzędnym uczuciem w żadnym związku.

- Nie byłem na to gotowy. Nie chciałem tak szybko wciągać w to mojej siostry. Gdyby Charlotte umiała trzymać język za zębami, nie byłoby żadnego problemu – wyrzucił z siebie.

Nagle zrobiło mi się żal Charlotte. Pewnie musiała wysłuchiwać teraz jego pretensji, o ile już jej to nie spotkało.

- Niestety moja siostra się o tobie dowiedziała, a ciężko jest odmówić jej czegoś, czego bardzo chce. – Kolejny raz dowiódł jak bardzo Alice podobna jest do swojego starszego brata.

- Przebywanie z moją siostrą sprawia też, że… myślę o sprawach, o których nie lubię myśleć.

Puściłam klamkę, ale nadal trzymałam między nami dystans. Nie wiedziałam, co powiedzieć, więc stałam cicho, przypuszczając, że to nie wszystko, co chciał powiedzieć.

- Nie robię tego. – Wskazał między nas. – Nie wiem, jak to się robi. Powinienem cię zostawić. Nie powinienem prosić, żebyś brnęła przez to razem ze mną, ale nie potrafię. Złoszczę się na ciebie, bo sprawiasz, że tak bardzo cię pragnę, a to niesprawiedliwe. Wiem, że to niesprawiedliwe.

Jego przypływ szczerości kolejny raz był niespodziewany. Za każdym razem, kiedy przekonywałam się, że powinnam od niego odejść, jego skrucha mi na to nie pozwalała. Zrobiłam krok w jego kierunku, bo poczułam tę dziwną potrzebę pocieszenia go.

- Ostrzegałem cię przed sobą. Nie jestem normalny, Isabello. Najlepiej funkcjonuję w świecie, gdzie to ja mówię, a ludzie mnie słuchają. Nie muszę się tłumaczyć, ani racjonalizować, dlaczego coś chcę. Dostaję to, czego chcę, kiedy chcę.

To rozumiałam w tym wszystkim najbardziej. To właśnie to przeraziło mnie dzisiaj najbardziej. Nie chciałam znaleźć się w sytuacji, gdzie nie miałam całkowitej kontroli nad własnym ciałem.

Usiadł na łóżku i nadal drapał się po głowie. – Dzisiaj wieczorem straciłem nad sobą kontrolę. Powinienem uszanować twoje uczucia i przestać, kiedy o to prosiłaś. Nie mam dla siebie usprawiedliwienia. - Spojrzał na mnie, a od całej jego osoby promieniowała szczerość. – To się już nigdy więcej nie powtórzy, przysięgam.

- Wierzę ci – powiedziałam. Usiadłam obok niego na nieposłanym łóżku, żeby pokazać, że nie boję się z nim przebywać. – Ale nigdy nie wiem, czego się po tobie spodziewać. Mam wrażenie, że cały czas muszę się mieć na baczności. Jedna rzecz pociąga za sobą kolejną. Jesteś jak pole minowe, nieważne co zrobię, albo jak będę próbowała tego uniknąć, jedna z bomb i tak wybuchnie. Może to we mnie tkwi problem.

- Czemu to robisz? – warknął. – Dlaczego tak łatwo się o wszystko obwiniasz? To we mnie tkwi problem, Isabello. Nie w tobie.

- Więc porozmawiaj o tym ze mną. Jeśli chcesz, aby to – cokolwiek to jest – się udało, muszę cię poznać, zrozumieć. Co przydarzyło się tobie i twojej siostrze?

Edward potarł twarz dłońmi. Toczył ze sobą walkę na ta temat tego, co powiedzieć.

- Alice miała wtedy dziesięć lat, ja piętnaście. Wybuchł pożar, a prawa strona jej ciała została poparzona od talii aż do szyi. Udało im się ugasić płomienie, zanim dotarły do jej twarzy. Chirurdzy plastycznie powtarzali, że miała szczęście – zaśmiał się bez humoru. – Jakby czucie swądu własnej, spalonej skóry miało coś wspólnego ze _szczęściem_.

Przełknęłam. Nie miałam pojęcia, jak okropna była ta sytuacja. Zastanawiało mnie, czy on też posiadał jakieś blizny. Te na jego psychice były oczywiste.

Edward westchnął żałośnie, spuszczając wzrok. – Nie potrafi przebywać w pobliżu ognia. Unika go. To pewnie wynik pourazowego stresu. Chyba nawet miewa o tym koszmary.

Kiedy w zeszłym tygodniu złożyłam mu odwiedziny, ogień palił się w każdym kominku. Tym razem w żadnym. Zauważyłam to, gdy byliśmy w salonie, ale nie poświęciłam wtedy temu zbyt wiele uwagi. Był środek lipca, po co miałby palić w kominku? Teraz wiedziałam, że nie rozpalił w nich, by chronić Alice.

- To straszne. – Próbowałam wyzbyć się litości z głosu. – Ale ona sprawia wrażenie takiej silnej i pewnej siebie.

- My, Masenowie, umiemy maskować nasze słabości – odparł Edward, chwytając obiema rękoma moją dłoń. Były ciepłe i miękkie. Pogładził wierzch mojej dłoni swoimi długimi palcami.

- Ucierpiałeś w tym pożarze? – Skorzystałam z szansy, gdy dzielił się ze mną swoimi wspomnieniami.

Potrząsnął głową, ale nie powiedział ani słowa. Uniósł moją dłoń do swoich ust, a motylki w moim brzuchu zaczęły szaleć. Gdy się starał, potrafił być bardzo delikatny, zupełnie inny niż na patio.

- Twoim rodzicom musiało być z tego powodu bardzo ciężko – zaczęłam, ale Edward puścił moją dłoń i wstał gwałtownie.

- Drażliwy temat – wykrztusił z siebie, jego zaciśnięte w pięści dłonie spoczywały po obu jego bokach.

Rodzice – ten temat nie podlegał dyskusji. Szkoda, ale dobrze wiedzieć. Siedziałam cicho, czekałam, aż odzyska nad sobą kontrolę.

- Dziękuję, że powiedziałeś mi o Alice. Nie będę już drążyła tego tematu, obiecuję.

Jego ręce się rozluźniły, a prawą ponownie przeczesał włosy. Obrócił się, był spokojny, choć jego spojrzenie wydawało się odległe.

- Jutro razem z Alice jemy lunch z naszym wujostwem. Gdyby udało mi się później trochę popracować, mógłbym spędzić z tobą trochę czasu w niedzielę. Jeśli chcesz, możesz przyjść wieczorem do mojego mieszkania i zjeść ze mną kolację.

Przytaknęłam. – Brzmi świetnie. – Nie chciał, żebym jadła lunch z jego wujostwem, a o jego rodzicach nie mogliśmy rozmawiać. Wspominanie dalszej rodziny także wydawało się niewskazane.

- Powinienem już iść. Jest późno, a ty musisz odpocząć – powiedział zbyt odruchowo. Bariera, przez którą pozwolił mi na chwilę zajrzeć, wróciła na swoje miejsce.

Wstałam, stanęłam naprzeciw niego i przyłożyłam rękę do jego torsu. – Dziękuję, że przyszedłeś i wszystko ze mną wyjaśniłeś. Jeśli mi pozwolisz, możemy brnąć przez to razem – posłałam mu mały uśmiech.

Jego spojrzenie złagodniało, gdy spojrzał na mnie z wielkim szacunkiem. – Dla ciebie, Isabello, jestem w stanie zrobić wszystko oprócz zostawienia cię. – Ręką odgarnął kilka kosmyków włosów z mojej twarzy. Pochylił się i złożył pocałunek na moich ustach, pozwalając swoim wargom na pozostanie przy moich odrobinę dłużej. – Dobranoc – wyszeptał, a potem opuścił pokój.

Minął Jaspera bez słowa i wyszedł z mieszkania. Jasper opierał się o tył kanapy, miał skrzyżowane ramiona, a na jego twarzy malował się wyraz sprzeciwu.

- Będziesz miała przez niego kłopoty, Bells. Uwielbiam jego siostrę, ale przez niego będziesz miała kłopoty.

Pewnie miał rację, ale nie było już od tego odwrotu. Wpadłam w jego sidła i nawet gdybym chciała, nie potrafiłabym się z nich wydostać. Miałam tylko nadzieję, że nic nie potoczy się wbrew naszej myśli.


End file.
